Papa?
by Darkhuricaine
Summary: Naruto est parti du village pour s'entrainer, 7 ans après une fillette viens à Konoha pour qu'ils retrouvent son père qu'elle prétend qu'il est Naruto Uzumaki. Venez lire c'est du Naru/hina, Shika/Tema, Neji/Tenten et vous verrez pour le reste ;
1. Chapter 1

**-Technique/Jutsu-**

_Pensé_

_**Papa?**_

BOOM...

Une explosion se fit entendre dans tout le village caché de Konoha alors qu'une tête blonde passé à travers les mur du bureau de Godaime. Environ 20 minutes plus tard il revenait dans se même bureau qui maintenant possédait une vue sur le ciel. Derrière son godaime, une jeune femme, blonde, avec une poitrine omniprésente et son ami, un homme lui aussi dans les 50 ans, avec un longue crinière blanche, et un sourire moqueur à la vue de son élève avec une tête méconnaissable à cause du traitement qu'il avait subi plus tôt.

"Tsunade, calme toi, même en t'énervant sa ne changera rien, donc je disait Naruto et moi allons de nouveau partir, Sasuke étant rentrer, la menace qu'il se fasse prendre son corps n'est plus, mais celle de l'Akatsuki pèse toujours. Donc Naruto et moi allons partir pour un voyage pendant minimum 6 ans. Après les nombreuse perte de l'Akatsuki, dont Itachi, et le retour d'un ninja de la trempe de Sasuke, nous pouvons partir tranquille.

-Donc si je comprend bien tu compte partir 6 ans pour entrainer Naruto? Alors que sa ne fait pas un ans que vous êtes de retour...tu pourrai penser à ton élève, dit Tsunade calmement comme si le concerné n'était pas présent.

-Moi je veut partir m'entrainer avec Ero-sennin, si lui même à failli mourir contre se Pain, mieux vaut que j'aille m'entrainer, car si sa continue ils auront Kyubi sans que je ne puisse rien faire, Ero-sennin et moi on c'était mis d'accord..., Naruto avait un...euh...un visage dira ont sérieux et se tenait calme, prouvant qu'il voulait vraiment partir.

-Donc, si je comprend bien vous vous étiez mis d'accord sans m'en parler avant?, Tsunade avait dit sa avec un sourire qui terrorisa les deux ninja.

- Non, non ,non, pas du tout, on en à parler un peu à Ichikaru tout à l'heure et on est venu te voir pour te demander ton avis, Jiraya suait de partout espérant que Godaime reste calme.

-Pfff, de toute façon quoi que je dise ou fasse je ne réussirai pas à vous empêcher de partir...enfin je pourrai vous briser les jambes mais au final sa me donnerai plus de travail et non merci y en à déjà bien assez ces derniers temps. Donc vous compter partir quand?

-Nous partons à l'instant nos sacs sont dehors, alors nous te laissons de suite à la prochaine"

Jiraya disparu, vite suivie de Naruto qui avait saluait godaime avant de partir. Sautant de toit en toit, ils arrivèrent à leur sacs. S'arrêtant au sac Jiraya se retourna en disant.

"Naruto par devant je te rejoint à la porte, je doit aller prendre quelque chose avant."

Aussi tôt dit, il disparu tandis que Naruto partit vers les portes du village en pensant "_Pourrai quand même prévoir ces affaires en avances, c'est lui qui me fait tout un plat en disant qu'il était pressé, mais c'est encore lui qui traine._"

En arrivant à la porte, chargeait de son sac, il vit une adolescente, de long cheveux brun tirant sur le bleu, et avec deux magnifique yeux blanc. Naruto couru vers elle en criant.

"Eh, oh!! Hinata!!

-Na...Naruto...-kun..., elle vit le sac sur le dos du jeune homme, tu...tu part...en mission?, elle été rouge et jouait avec ces index.

-Non je part m'entrainait avec Ero-sennin et toi? Pourquoi tu est là?

-Jiraya-sama...m'a demander de ve...venir...mais vous par...partez vous entrainez où?

-Je sais pas, Ero-sennin à dit qu'on en avait pour 6 ans minimum donc assez loin à mon avis, Naruto en disant sa se demanda où ils allait bien pouvoir aller s'entrainait, tandis que Hinata bloqué sur la phrase du renard.

-6...6 ans?? Mais c'est long. Surtout que tu re...reviens à peine de ton entrainement de 3 ans..., Hinata ne mentionna pas le fait que en plus il allait raté son anniversaire aussi alors qu'elle lui avait déjà acheté son cadeau.

-Oui...sa me fait un peu de la peine de devoir quitté toujours le village mais si je veux devenir plus fort, je doit en passer par là. "

Hinata avait le visage un peu déconfit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homme qu'elle aimait allez encore partir loin d'elle. Et pour 6 ans cette fois. Soudain une pensé lui vint à l'esprit. Si seulement elle pouvait partir avec lui. Mais impossible, son père ne la laisserai jamais partir avec lui, surtout q'il lui voué une haine sans borne, se qu'elle ne comprenait pas soit dit en passant. Elle allait de nouveau posait une question quand Jiraya arriva avec un gros paquet dans les mains. Il vit Hinata et lui sourit en disant.

"Alors les jeunes, sa y est vous vous êtes dit au revoir?, Hinata piqua un fard et Naruto eu le joue qui s'empourprait, bon pas tous sa mais nous on doit y allez la route va être encore longue, surtout qu'on va pas à la porte d'à coté. Et Naruto, enlève ton bandeau tu ne devra plus le porter tant que tu n'aura pas refranchis ces portes.

Jiraya montrer les portes du village. Naruto enlevie son bandeau et allait le rangeait dans son sac quand soudain, il se tourna et avec un grand sourire le tandis à Hinata, qui mal grès ces rougeur garder une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Tiens, je tiens à se bandeau comme à ma vie, je reviendrai te le demander quand je reviendrai, proclama t'il avec un sourire made in Naruto.

-Euh...d'acc...d'acc...d'accord...Nar...Naruto...-kun...j'en...j'en prendrai...soin, tenta elle de dire avec de grande difficulté et des rougeurs atteignant des sommets. "

Puis elle le regarda partir, clui qu'elle aimait partait pour une longue période et elle soupira. Elle tourna les talons et repris la direction du manoir. Les prochaines années allé être dur mais elle tiendrai le coup et la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrai elle serait assez forte pour pouvoir lui avouer ces sentiments...ou au moins pouvoir parler normalement avec lui.

Naruto de son coté sautant de branche en branche avec son sensei qui s'arrêta soudain et lui dit.

"j'allai oublier à partir d'aujourd'hui tu portera sa sur toi 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 compris?"

Il avait dit sa en lançant un paquet et quand Naruto l'attrapa, Jiraya rompit son jutsu qui allégeait le paquet et la brache ou reposait Naruto cassa faisant chutait se dernier à grande vitesse entrainait par le poids du paquet qui s'encastra profondément dans le sol. Regardant le paquet avec des yeux comme des billes, il déballa et sortit plusieurs poids tout comme Lee. Il croisa le regard de son maitre et soupirant mit les poids. En se relevant il avait les bras tombant et du mal à lever les jambes. Décidément sa commencer bien. Comment faisait Lee pour toujours avoir sa sur lui? Après un petit temps d'adaptation, le deux ninja reprirent leur route s'éloignant du village de la feuille.

_**7 ans plus tard.**_

L'équipe 8 avait rendez vous devant le bureau de l'Hokage pour 8h. Shino été déjà arrivait habillé d'un manteau long descendant au niveau des genoux et couvrant son visage jusqu'au nez. Ces inséparable lunette de soleil sur le nez et une capuche sur la tête. Hinata arriva tranquillement et salua Shino. Elle portait un pantalon bleu foncé, avec une veste de même couleur avec des bandes blanches. Shino en la voyant arrivait lui avait fait un signe de la main en disant un simple bonjour sur un ton neutre. A peine été elle arrivait au niveau de Shino que Kiba débarqué en courant, Akamaru le suivant de près. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste en cuir noir. Il portait deux marque en triangle sur le visage. Ils discutèrent quelque minute se demandant pourquoi il été convoquait. Ils se dire que sa devait être pour une mission. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme femme brune, habillé d'un kimono et leur faisant signe de rentrer. Il s'exécutèrent et rentrèrent en saluant godaime.

"Bonjour Hokage-sama.

-Bonjour. Bon trêve de bonne manière j'aurai une mission à vous confier. Cette mission est classé de rang S.

-Rang S? Et que devons nous faire? demanda Kiba visiblement content.

-Vous devez retrouver le père de la cliente qui à poser la demande ainsi que l'homme avec lui. Tenez les informations sont toute dans se rouleaux. Vous ferez équipe avec la team Gaï. Neji sera votre chez durant cette mission. Ils vous attendent devant à la sortit du village devant les portes. Sur ceux partez vite ceux que vous taquez sont très doué dans l'art de la dissimulation, du camouflage et de l'espionnage. Allez-y!!"

Sur ces mots ils disparurent. Qu'elle père pouvait demander 5 junnin et 1 anbu pour le retrouver? Cela avait piquer la curiosité de Kiba mais le nom n'était pas signaler dans le parchemin. Arriver devant le porte Neji, Tenten et Lee les attendait déjà. Neji portait son éternel tenu blanche et arborait toujours son expression neutre. Tenten portait un pantalon bleu foncé avec un haut rose. Elle était coiffé de ces éternel maccaron. Lee lui...euh...il portait sa tenu verte, marque de son maitre, mais avait son masque d'anbu sur la tête. Il représantait un fauve. A leur coté se trouvé un fillette d'environ 5 ans. Elle portait un kimono richement décoré. Elle devait être la fille d'un seigneur. Sa cheveulure était blonde et ces cheveux été laché. Ses yeux était bleu océan et son visage on pouvat voir de petite moustache rappelant quelqu'un. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour. Neji commençant.

"Je m'appelle Neji Hyûga, je serai le chef de cette unité, rang Junnin.

-Tenten, Junnin :)

-Le fauve de jade de Konoha, Anbu, la fillette dévisagea Lee sous son masque puis l'ignora.

-Kiba Inuzuka, Junnin et Akamaru, chien ninja, dit il en caressant la tête de son chien.

-Shino Aburame, Junnin.

-Hinata Hyûga, Junnin.

La fillette en entendant le nom de Hinata dévisagea tour à tour Hinata et Neji, puis elle se présenta.

-Nami Uzumaki, je...

-QUOI??

La réction fu général chez les 6 ninja. Et même les deux garde de la porte semblait stupéfait. Bien sur Shino et Neji n'avait pas crié aussi fort que tout le monde mais à leur échelle propre. Hinata pensa _Uzumaki...elle serait la fille de ...impossible, il est partit s'entrainait et sa fait 7 ans...ou alors c'est pour sa qu'il est en retard d'une année..._ Hinata était dans ses pensés quand la fillette la ramena à la réalité en disant d'une voix outré.

-C'est très mal poli de coupé les gens qui se présente, elle les regardé tous. Visiblement n'ayant pas aprécié qu'on lui coupe sa présentation.

-Désolé continué s'il vous plait, dit Neji d'un ton neutre. La fillette les regarda puis recommença.

-Donc je disait, Nami Uzumaki, je viens du pays du démon et je voudrais que vous retrouviez mon père. Sa fait 5 ans que nous le cherchons lui et son acolyte. Mais étant des ninja nos garde n'ont pas réussi à les retrouvé donc nous somme venu demander l'aide des ninja de Konoha. Pour la description de mon père, il est blond, à les même yeux bleu que moi et aussi des sorte de moustache au visage, elle montra les sienne comme exemple, son acolyte est un pervers, avec une longue chevelure blanche et un rouleau derrière lui. C'est se que m'a raconter ma mère sur eux. Des questions?

La petite fille semblait avoir reçu une certaine éducation...et n'avait pas du tout le même caractère que Naruto. Le hasard pour les nom de famille? Sa pouvait arrivé. Ou de la famille peut-être? Tout les ninja posèrent la question ensemble au même moment.

-Le nom de ton père?

-Mon père s'appel Naruto Uzumaki."

Et la se fut le choc. Tous le monde regarda la fillette avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Naruto avait une fille...LEUR Naruto avait une fille. Comme quoi tout pouvait arrivait en se monde.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartienne à Kishimoto.**_

Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire, mais moi pas doué TT.TT

Action pendant les dialogue

**-Technique/Jutsu-**

_(Pensé)_

**Papa?**

Tout le monde restait muet en fixant la fillette. Chacun avec ces pensé propres. Pour certain sa aller du comment c'était arriver, en passant sur le qui pouvait être la mère? Vu la fille, la mère devait être noble. Alors comment avait elle put tomber enceinte de NARUTO, le ninja la plus bête, certes d'une force et endurance assez impressionnante mais sa s'arrêtait la. Tout le monde chercher dans son esprit une raison ou une autre quand Hinata tomba dans les pommes. Tout le monde étant profondément perdu dans ces pensés, personne ne s'aperçut de la chute de cette dernière à part la fillette qui les fixait cherchant à comprendre.

Nami -Pourquoi vous semblez tous surpris?

Neji parlant avant les autres -C'est le nom de ton père...tu est sur de cette information?

Nami soupirant -Bien sur, même si je l'ai jamais vu, je connait quand même le nom de mon propre père. Mais en quoi ceci est il bizarre?

Tout le monde cherchait comment dire sa sans choqué la fillette et Neji encore une fois -Car l'homme que tu désigne comme ton père est connu comme l'homme le plus bête de Konoha, et n'a jamais eu de succès auprès des filles (_En oubliant ma cousine_). Donc pour toute personne le connaissant, sera grandement surpris.

Tous regardé Neji et Tenten reprenant vite -Enfin ton papa été très fort, mais avait quelque problème Parlant plus bas pour que seule Neji entende Tu pourrai surveillez tes mots, c'est sa fille quand même. Je ne crois pas que tu aimerai qu'on parle de tes parents comme sa.

Nami les regarda comme si il été un peu dérangé -On ne doit pas parler de la même personne alors car les garde m'ont dit que mon père été un très bon ninja, intelligent, même si il agissait sans réfléchir beaucoup.

Tous se regardèrent. Sa ressemblait à Naruto...sauf le côté intelligent. Puis il remarquèrent Hinata au sol. Tenten se précipita pour aidez la kunoichi, et les autres pensèrent au choc qu'elle avait du subir en apprenant la nouvelle.

Hinata en se réveillant, regarda ou elle était avant de retrouver rapidement la mémoire. (_Naruto à une fille...comment sa à put arriver? Il été partit s'entrainait avec Jiraya-sama, il n'avait pas pu...et si...c'est sa elle devait rêver._) Elle pinça la joue mais été toujours devant les portes de Konoha, avec ces amis qui la regardait avec des regards compatissant et une fillette qui la fixait avec ces yeux bleu, comme si elle avait en face d'elle une folle. Hinata se releva rapidement en s'excusant.

Hinata rouge de gêne -Dé...désolé. _(Se n'était pas un rêve, mais qui à bien put)..._Qui est la mère?

Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait formulait la fin de ces pensé à voix haute et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, en réalisant trop tard. Mal grès tout elle attendait un réponse et tout le monde regardait maintenant la fillette. Cette dernière soupira avant de répondre.

Nami -Si sa peut aider pour les recherche. Ma mère est la prêtresse du pays des démon, et...

Neji avec un éclair de mémoire fulgurant -Shion? La prêtresse Shion?

Nami le regarda avec le reste des personnes autour -Comment connaissait vous le nom de ma mère?

Neji venez de comprendre une partie de l'histoire, mais ne pensé pas que c'était sérieux. Donc la prêtresse avait été sérieuse? Voyant tout les regard tourné sur lui et une Hinata le fixant plus que les autres il déclara en toussant légèrement.

Neji -Hum, hum. Je l'ai rencontré pendant la mission avec Lee, Sakura et Naruto pour sceller un démon utilisant une armé de fantôme.

Lee s'en souvenant soudain, se rapella de cette mission. Mais il ne dit rien, il été la en tant qu'anbu, il ne pouvait trahir son identité.

Nami semblant comprendre -Donc vous avez déjà rencontrer ma mère, je comprend mieux. Avez vous d'autre question ou pouvont nous partir? On nous à signaler la présence de deux ninja correspondant à la description vers les frontière du pays du feu.

Ramenait à la réalité Neji se reprit en main -Oui...nous allons donc expliquer le rôle de chacun. Nous progresserons en de la manière suivant. Akamaru portera Nami sur son dos et sera au centre. Hinata tu couvrira nos arrière cette dernière acquiesça en reprenant son sérieux, Moi je me placerai devant et surveillerai l'avant. Kiba tu pourra avec Akamaru tenter de repérer l'odeur de Naruto ou il te faudrait une trace?

Kiba -Non sa ira je me souviens bien de son odeur. _(A force de vérifiais chaque jours pour Hinata.)_

Neji acquiesça avant de reprendre -Donc tu tentera de repéré son odeur. Shino avec tes insecte tu pourra te renseigner auprès des insecte de la région pour savoir si il y à eu des mouvement étranger dans leur environnement? Shino fit un oui de la tête sans plus D'accord. Tenten et le fauve de Konoha resterons près de Nami pour la protéger. Quand nous les trouverons autant paré à toute éventualité, Tenten tu devras les empêcher de fuir avec tes armes de jets, tandis que le fauve, tu les rattrapera avec ta vitesse, d'accord?

Tous dire oui, quand soudain Kiba tilta à un détails -Nami-chan, comment est tu venu jusqu'ici? Le pays des démon ce n'est pas la porte d'à coté.

Nami leur dit simplement -Des gardes de m'ont pays m'ont amené ici, et une fois que votre village à accepter la mission ils m'ont laissé ici. Ils sont partit se matin à l'aube.

Kiba aquiesa tandis que Neji dit -Bon maintenant ne perdons pas de temps si ils sont vraiment à la frontière nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, comme sa nous serons rentré d'ici après demain.

Akamaru se coucha à coté de Nami pour lui permettre de monter. Cette dernière hésita et Kiba lui assura qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il l'aida à monter et Akamaru se releva doucement avant de se placer au centre des ninja. Ils été tous en cercle autour du chien de Kiba quand ils partirent. Les deux ninja de garde se mirent à discuter doucement.

Garde 1 -Comme sa le démon à eu une fille?

Garde 2 -Oui, il faudra prévenir le reste du village.

Ils sautèrent d'arbre en arbre toute la journée. Au début Nami s'accrocher comme une folle au pauvre Akamaru, mais vers la fin de la journée elle c'était un peu habitué à son moyens de transport. Elle été impressionné, n'ayant jamais vu de ninja, elle en avait seulement entendu parlait. à midi ils firent une pause pour manger mais repartir rapidement. Le soir venu ils installèrent le campement quand une question se posa.

Hinata ayant remarqué un détail -Avec qui va dormir Nami-chan? Elle n'a pas de tente.

Tous se regardèrent et quand tout le monde se tournis vers Neji il dit -Pas question qu'elle dorme avec moi!

Kiba taquinant le Hyûga -Pourtant vu que tu n'est pas attiré par la femme elle risque pas grand chose ah ah, ou alors tu aime les petite fille?

Neji le regard menaçant -Toi tu finira pas cette mission je vais te...

Kiba aller ripostait quelque chose quand un kunai lui frôla la joue -Désoler Kiba il ma glisser des mains.

Tenten lui fait son plus eau sourire et Kiba avala difficilement sa salive, tandis que les autre riait -Ce...ce n'est rien voyons...

Hinata -Je veut bien la prendre avec moi, j'ai l'habitude de garder les enfants...je doit bien garder Neji.

Neji pendant que tout le monde riait -Pffff.

Hinata allant voir Nami -Sa ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi?

Nami fit non de la tête en regardant tout le monde s'activer pour aller chercher de quoi faire à manger. Contrairement au midi ou ils n'avait pas trouver grands chose, il purent attraper un cerf. Alors que Neji et Shino allait ouvrir la bête pour en séparer les divers composant qui leur serez utile et inutile ils reçurent un coup sur la tête chacun, de la part de Tenten.

Tenten exaspéré -Il y à des enfants, qui ne sont pas des ninja, et qui ne sont pas non plus des glaçon!! Alors ouste allez faire sa derrière des fougère!!

Les deux protagoniste râlèrent mais s'exécutèrent ne voyant pas se qu'il y avait de dérangeant dans se qu'il allait faire alors que Nami elle était planquait dans les bras d'Hinata. Cette dernière lui sourit tandis que Tenten soupirait et les garçon restant riait. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de Nami.

Hinata parlant avec douceur -Sa va c'est fini il sont partit faire leur bêtise ailleurs. Dit toi qu'avec ton père tu n'aura jamais se genre de problème.

Nami releva la tête avec des étoiles dans les yeux -Ah bon? Pourtant c'est un ninja aussi non? Alors pourquoi? Et tu connait bien mon père?

Hinata fut surprise par l'avalanche de question et Tenten répondit -Hinata est celle qui connait le mieux, avec Sakura, notre Naruto. Même si chacune des personne ici présente le connait plus ou moins.

Hinata reprenant -Nous avons tous été dans la même académie et déjà fait des mission ensemble. Et oui ton père est bien un ninja, le meilleur de tous même. Il sera l'Hokage du village un jour Hinata fit un sourire à cette pensé en continuant Et ton père est un grand fan de ramen, il en à toujours plein son sac, donc pendant les missions il ne mange rien d'autre.

Nami toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux et fit un grands sourire made in Naruto -Tu ressemble vraiment à ton père ahah même si vous semblez différent à la première impression.

Lee avait parler et Nami demanda -Pourquoi?

Kiba prenant la parole alors qu'il été coucher contre Akamaru -Ton père à le même sourire que toi, c'est comme sa marque de fabrication ah ah, au première abord on avait tous cru à la petite fille modèle, sérieuse et ne riant pas...on aurait put te prendre pour la fille de Neji ah ah

PAM le dit Neji venait de sortir avec un sac remplit de...oui bon on va pas détaillé mais il été plein et venez de lancer la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, une branche dans le cas présent, dans le visage du maitre chien.

Neji le visage neutre -Surveille tes paroles Inuzuka ou tu va finir ta mission comme "Mort par accident".

Kiba se relève d'un coup en brandissant le poing -Tu me cherche?

Neji avec un sourire en coin -Ta tout compris.

Les deux ninja se lance l'un sur l'autre et...son assommé par Tenten qui avait une masse dans la main -Bon maintenant vous avez fini vos gaminerie? Kiba arrête de médire sur Neji, quand à toi Neji s'il te plait arrête de répondre au provocation de Kiba. C'est un imbécile tu ne le changera pas.

Kiba protestant en se massant le crâne -Hey! Je suis...Voie la lueur assassine dans les yeux de la maitresse d'arme...un imbécile. Ok j'arrête, sinon je vais y laisser ma peau à toucher à ton Neji d'amour.

Tenten pique un fard et Neji regarde les deux personne en face de lui allant demander se qu'il voulait dire par là quand elle cria un "Kiba tu est mort!! Arrête de dire des connerie!!". Il soupira devant le spectacle qui se donnait devant lui. La maitresse d'arme lançait toute les arme à sa disposition sur Kiba qui faisait de son mieux pour éviter les projectiles. (_Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi de façon...J'aurai du suivre les conseil d'Hinata plus tôt.) _Pensa Neji, tandis que Nami regardait toute la scène avant de demander.

Nami curieuse et mettant son index sur sa lèvre inférieurs -Vous ressembler pas vraiment à des ninja...les ninja ne sont il pas censé être discret, et ne jamais faillir qu'elle que soit la situation?

Tous se retournèrent vers Nami surpris par ces paroles et Neji dit, tandis Kiba ne faisant plus attention reçu un grand coup de masse sur la tête -Nous somme toujours dans nos frontière donc pas vraiment besoin d'être discret, Ensuite nous pourchassons un amis et pas un criminel, nous devons seulement le retrouver et le ramener. Naruto n'étant pas au courant il ne nous fuira pas. Le seul "danger" se serait des bandit mais nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux. Et je ne voie pas se qui te fait dire qu'on à failli quelque par?

Nami baissant un epu les yeux dit un peu gêné -Euh...ben...Hinata-san...elle c'est évanoui tout à l'heure...donc en combat si...

Hinata rougit et fut très gêné par se que venez de dire Nami. Tandis que les autre se mire tous à rire sauf Neji et Shino qui eurent juste un sourire -Hinata saura se débrouillait en combat, juste qu'elle est très sensible à tous se qui touche Naruto.

Nami répondant -Pourquoi?

La Neji ne sachant pas quoi répondre se fut Hinata qui dit -Car Naruto est un très grand ami à moi. Donc sa ma fait un choc de savoir qu'il avait eu une enfant alors qu'il était partit censé s'entrainait normalement.

Tout le monde se tut et un silence génant se fit. Se fit le grondement venant du ventre de Kiba qui coupa le silence -Bon ben, et si on mangeait? Car moi j'ai une faim de loup pas toi Nami-chan?

Il fit un clin d'œil à cette dernière qui répondit -Si, très!!

Tandis que le repas se préparé, que Kiba et Neji se disputait encore une fois et que Lee faisait son entrainement du soir, Nami regardait Hinata bizarrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et son père. Shino revint de sa chasse au insecte pile au moment ou Hinata et Tenten annonçait que le repas été près. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur en discutant de Ninjutsu. Nami les regardé tous mangé, discutait et se chamaillé. Elle se demanda pourquoi son père était partit loin de ces amis, alors qu'ils été tous si chaleureux.

Nami posant sa question le rouge au joue -Pour...pourquoi mon père est il partit de votre village? Il...devait si plaire. Vous semblez tous vous amusez et tout...alors pourquoi il est partit loin de son village aussi longtemps?

Tout le monde regarda Nami, puis se regardèrent les uns les autres -Cette question il faudra que tu la pause toi même à ton père, nous ne pouvons y répondre à sa place.

C'était Shino qui avait parler. Nami avait baisser les yeux en murmurant un d'accord. Kiba avait posé une main sur sa tête en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Cette dernière pesta contre le maitre chien avant de sourire. Les tours de garde furent distribuer et Hinata en fut dispenser. Elle veillerai toute la nuit sur Nami.

Le lendemain à l'aube tout le monde se réveilla pour plier le camps. Pendant la nuit Nami c'était blottit contre Hinata qui sourit en se réveillant. Puis en la secouant légèrement elle la réveilla. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'habiller de son riche kimono, avant de sortir. Ils rangèrent tous le camps rapidement et dans la même formation qu'hier, reprirent leur route. Ils arrivèrent à la frontière dans l'après midi. Puis commença l'inspection. Kiba joignit ces deux main en disant.

Kiba les mains jointes -**-Ninpô"La voie de la bête"-**

Ces ongles commencèrent à s'allonger et ressembler maintenant plus à des griffes. Nami regarda la transformaton de Kiba abasourdie. Se dernier se mit à flairer les odeur. Shino lui avait déjà envoyer des insectes. Elle pensa en voyant se dernier en sortir tous un nuage de ces manches _Comment sa se fait que des insectes sorte de ces manches?_. Hinata et Neji tous deux activèrent leurs **-Byakugan-** et regardèrent tout autour d'eux cherchant le moindre indice sur 5 km à la ronde. Shino fut le premier à trouver quelque chose.

Shino avec un insecte sur le doigts -Deux personne de sexe masculin son passait par ici hier soir.

Kiba revenant avec Akamaru -J'ai trouvé une piste...il me semble fort probable qu'on ai déjà trouvé leur trace.

Kiba montrait un sachet de ramen instantané quand Hinata dit -Deux personne sont non loin d'ici. 4km au Nord-Est. Je n'arrive pas à les voir correctement, c'est flou.

Neji porta son attention sur l'endroit désigner par sa cousine et ne vit rien -Je ne voie rien. Tu est sur de se que tu avance?

Hinata désactivant ces yeux -Certaine, nous devrions allez voir, sa ne nous couterait rien d'aller jetait un coups d'œil.

Neji réfléchit puis se dit qu'elle avait raisons. Ils partirent donc vers la zone qu'avait indiqué Hinata. une fois arrivé à destination ils se sentirent bizarre. Une seconde plus tard ils avait tous un kunai sous la gorge. Les hommes qui les tenait en respect été tous habillé pareil. Une cape noir les couvrants de la tête aux pieds et s'arrêtant un peu au dessus des pieds. Nami été apeuré devant ces hommes apparu de nul par tandis que nos ninja eux ne savait d'où venait ces ninja qu'ils n'avait pas vu ni sentit. Soudain l'un deux pris la parole.

Homme en cape tenant Neji - Neji? Et aussi Hinata, Tenten, Kiba,...Lee? Tu est devenu anbu? Et qui est le dernier? Et cette fillette aussi?

Ils reconnurent la voix de leurs amis mal grès les quelques changement qu'elle avait subi. Tous se retournèrent alors que les hommes avait disparu n'en restant qu'un qui enleva sa capuche, découvrant le visage souriant de Naruto. Il avait les cheveux toujours dans la même éternel coiffure, son visage été plus fin avec ces éternels moustache. Ces yeux d'un bleu océan et son sourire made in Naruto au visage. Sur son front on pouvait voir un bandeaux frontale avec un tourbillon représentait dessus. Il rangea son kunai et tous se tournèrent vers lui, le visage surpris.

Neji regardant Naruto de la tête au pieds -Naruto...qu'est se que tu fait là? Et d'où arrive tu on ne ta pas sentit approcher.

Naruto avec un grands sourire -Je suis devenu fort hein? Quand vous êtes rentrer dans le périmètre de ma technique je suis venu voir qui été les intrus. Je ne vous avez pas reconnu désoler. Et qui est cette fille avec vous? Vous êtes en mission?

Pour toute réponse Nami répondit -Papa?


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme d'habitude, Naruto et tout se qui à un lien avec, n'est pas à moi. Mais à Kishimoto.**

**Iroko:** Merci pour tes reviews, et pour cette histoire d'enfant tu comprendra un peu mieux dans ce chapitre. En espérant que se chapitre te plaise ;)

**mathisio:** Voilà se qui se passe ensuite, désolé de ne pas poster rapidement. Un chapitre par jour c'est vrai que c'est peu ;) je déconne bien sur. En espérant que cette histoire te plaise je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Mizu91:**Tiens voilà quelqu'un qui ma envoyé en MP son commentaire. Je suis content que l'idée de l'histoire te plaise. Et c'est justement, après avoir vu cette scène que je me suis mit à écrire cette fics, qui fut poster du soir même ah ah. En tous cas voilà la suite en espérant que sa continu de te plaire.

**belnonm:**Je suis content que sa te plaise. Et oui n'ayant que l'imagination, je mise tous dessus . En tous cas continue de lire, en espérant que la fic continu de te plaire.

Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent en espérant que sa vous plaise :)

**-Technique-Jutsu-**

_(Pensé)_

Action pendant dialogue.

**Papa?**

Naruto fixa la petite fille sur Akamaru qui venait de parler. Des cheveux blond, un peu plus pale que les siens, des yeux d'un bleu océan, et des moustache sur le visage. Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à utilisé Konoha pour le retrouver. Il croisa le regard de ses amis et soupira de nouveau. Franchement, il avait l'art de se mettre dans des situations impossible. Il se retourna et désigna une direction du doigts.

Naruto -Allez par là, je vous attend avec Ero-sennin.

Se fut la seul réponse du blond qui disparue dans un nuage de fumé. Nami semblait perdu en voyant son père disparaitre et Hinata qui l'avait remarqué dit simplement.

Hinata commençant à avancer -C'était un clone, la technique favorite de ton père.

Tous se mirent en chemin et après seulement 100m un paysage désolé apparu devant eux. Les arbre alentour avait comme était soufflait par une énorme explosion. Au centre d'un cratère de 100m de diamètre se trouvait Naruto, sa cape noir sur le dos, assis sur quelque chose. Jiraya se trouvait à coté de lui sermonnant son élèves sur le paysage alentour. Neji regardait autour de lui. Comment avait il put rater sa? Il regarda Hinata en pensant (_Elle l'avait vu. Comment se fait il que ces yeux l'ai vu alors que moi je n'ai même pas aperçu, ne serait ce qu'un peu._) Kiba quand à lui depuis l'apparition de Naruto, captait de nouveau les odeur alentour. Comment avait il réussi à camoufler son odeur? Kiba comptait bien lui demandait. Shino lui regardait les alentours, se désolant de cette destruction. Lee après le tour de force de Naruto mais n'ayant pas pu lui répondre, car ne pouvant pas divulguer son identité, voulait savoir comment Naruto l'avait reconnu. Tout le monde lui aurait dit que à par le masque, il n'avait en rien changer et que se n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir que c'était lui. Hinata avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Elle allait revoir celui qui hantait ces nuits depuis 7 ans. Et allait aussi savoir à propos de Nami. Tenten regardait les alentours. Tous été rasé et elle se demanda qu'est ce qui avait put être à l'origine de tous sa. Nami fixait son père. Que faisait il au milieux d'un cratère? Et pourquoi avait il soupiré? Etait elle gênante pour lui? Etait-ce anormal, de vouloir connaitre son père? Et qui était c'est homme qui criait sur son père? Quand ils arrivèrent près des deux hommes, Naruto les salua de la main disant.

Naruto -Yo!

Jiraya soupirant -Ne dit pas "Yo!" comme si de rien n'était baka et répare les dégats avant tout.

Naruto soupira -Je m'en occuperai après, pour l'instant je doit...

Tenten s'exclama bruyamment avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche, tous se retournèrent vers elle, les sens en alertes. Voyant qu'elle pointait du doigts, l'endroit ou se tenez Naruto, ils regardèrent avant eux aussi d'être surpris. De l'exclamation, au soulèvement simple de sourcil, ils virent que Naruto était assis sur un cadavre. Et pas n'importe lequel, mais celui de Kisame. Il les regarda, puis suivit du regard la direction que pointait le doigt. Il s'exclama soudain.

Naruto avec un sourire -Ohh! Oui je viens de tuer le mérou juste avant que vous n'arriviez se qui à valu le changement de décor. Sinon parlons de se qui vous amène. Il semblerait donc que vous m'ameniez ma fille, non?

Sortant un peu de leur surprise, mais gardant leur question en tête, Neji se chargea de répondre en temps que chef d'équipe -Pour être plus exact nous devons te trouver, puis te ramener à Konoha. Le but étant de te ramener à ta fille. Elle est venu avec nous, selon un accord avec Tsunade-sama.

Naruto écouta attentivement tandis que Nami avait toujours le regard fixait sur son père. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fois que Neji eu fini, Naruto soupira puis se tourna vers sa fille.

Naruto l'air embarrasser -Donc je suppose que c'est Shion qui t'envoie?

Nami tentant de parler clairement sans réussite -Ou...ou...oui...el...elle...

Abandonnant elle sortit une lettre de son kimono et la tendit à Naruto -Pour moi?

Elle fit oui de la tête et se dernier se leva de son siège improviser pour aller prendre doucement la lettre des mais de sa fille. Il la déplia et commença sa lecture.

_Chère Naruto,_

_Je t'envoie notre fille. Notre pays subissant des attaque dernièrement, les gardes on beaucoup de mal à assurer ma protection. C'est dure à dire, mais si elle reste avec moi nous n'aurons pas assez de monde pour la protéger. Je te l'envoie donc. Elle à toujours voulu te rencontrer. Elle est très timide, mais vraiment adorable. Bien que je sais que tu n'a pas de sentiment envers moi, je te demande de prendre soin d'elle. Mal grès tout elle reste ta fille aussi et à besoin de son père. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que personne. Si jamais je venais à mourir, elle hériterai de mes pouvoir, et je te demanderai de veillez sur elle. Encore désolée de t'interrompre dans ton entrainement, mais j'éspère que tu me comprend._

_Merci d'avance et merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse en cédant à mon caprice._

_Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux._

_Shion_

Naruto soupira encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas allait l'aidait, il avait promis de ne plus revenir au pays des démon à l'ancien. Tout se qu'il pouvait faire c'est s'occupait de sa fille en espérant que tout irait mieux par la suite. Il regarda la fillette devant lui qui le regardait curieusement. Quand son regards croisa le siens, elle détourna vite les yeux. Il sourit tendrement avec de posait doucement sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Naruto avec son sourire -A tu lu la lettre?

Nami fit non de la tête en relevant timidement la tête vers son père -Bien alors pour faire simple, elle te confie à mes bon soin. Sa m'embêtes un peu de ne pas pouvoir finir mon entrainement, mais bon je vais devoir rentrer à Konoha.

Elle reçut les paroles comme un coup de poing. Cela l'embêter? Elle était donc une gène pour lui? Elle sentit les larmes lui montait au yeux et Naruto reçu un coup de poing derrière la tête de son maitre.

Jiraya agacé par la stupidité de son élèves -Tu pourrai surveiller tes paroles. Pense un peu à ta fille baka!!

Naruto se massant l'arrière du crâne regarda son maitre, puis sa fille voyant qu'elle allait pleurer il se mit à dire rapidement -Euh...non, je voulais pas dire sa euh...rah!! Je suis content que tu sois là même si tu arrive un peu au mauvais moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas sa ne me gêne pas du tout...

Tout le monde soupira devant la vu d'un idiot pareil. Comment il avait put avoir un enfant en tenant un telle couche de stupidité? Nami pleurait maintenant, les larmes coulant sur son petit visage, tandis que Naruto lancer un appel à l'aide du regard au personne présente. Jiraya refrappa son élève tandis que Hinata et Tenten allait voir la fillette pour la consoler en lui expliquant que mal grès que son père soit maladroit, il été content qu'elle soit avec lui. Du coté du père, il recevait un sermon de la part de son maitre et de ces amis. Puis Jiraya lui dit de remettre l'endroit dans son état d'origine qu'ils puisse partir pour vite rentrer à Konoha. Etant donné les derniers évènements, il valait mieux rentrer le plus vite possible. Les ninja se demandèrent bien comment ils pourraient réparé une telle calamité quand Naruto soupira. Il composa une longue série de signe à une vitesse digne d'un Uchiwa, avant de lancer un **-Doton "Renouvellement terrestre"-**.

Le jutsu activait, la terre commença à tremble. Elle se reformer petit à petit, se trouvant au milieux du cratère ils sautèrent rapidement vers les arbres. Naruto lui, partit prendre le corps de Kisame, le mit sur son épaule, puis sauta pour rejoindre les autres. Puis un fois fini un plaine se dresser devant lui. Faisant une nouvelle série de signe puis plaquant de nouveau ces main au sol comme avant il lança **-Mokuton "Eden florissant"-**. Tous d'un coup de l'herbe se mit à poussé la ou il n' avait que de la terre quelque seconde plus tôt. Une fois fini, il se frotta le main l'une contre l'autre content de son travail en voyant que la forêt était redevenu comme avant. Quand il se retourna tous, sauf Jiraya, le fixait avec des bille à la place des yeux.

Nami impressionné -Ouah! trop fort!

Naruto sourit à cette phrase tandis que Kiba demanda -Euh...le Mokuton, c'est pas l'élément que seule shodaime maitrisé?

Neji faisant oui de la tête -Si. Naruto tu nous explique comment tu peu avoir se genre de technique? Et aussi comment tu arrive à brouiller ma vue?

Kiba ajoutant -Et mon odorat aussi.

Tenten -Et comment tu à réussi à nous approcher sans qu'on le remarque alors qu'on était sur nos garde?

Naruto soupirant -Bon on se calme sur les question. D'abord pour les technique Mokuton on dira que j'ai eu un coup de main de quelqu'un pour les apprendre, ensuite, avant tout comment VOUS vous m'avez trouver? C'est se qui me semble le plus incroyable de tout sa.

Tous se regardèrent devant le regards inquisiteur de Naruto et Jiraya. Même l'Akatsuki n'arrivait pas à percer sa protection, pourtant eux, il y été arrivait. Neji regardait Tenten, puis Hinata, avant de revenir sur Naruto.

Neji visiblement embarrasser -Moi je n'ai rien vu...c'est Hinata qui nous à dit voir deux personne flou.

Naruto porta son regard sur Hinata tandis que son sensei sourit -Ah ah à croire que tu choisie bien, niveaux femme ah ah.

Naruto rougit avec Hinata devant le regard de Nami qui cherchait à comprendre les paroles de Jiraya -N'importe quoi!! Mais toujours est il que c'est impressionnant, je vais devoir renforcer ma technique.

Shino restant objectif -Oui mais sa ne nous répond pas. Comment à tu fait? Et qui est cette personne qui ta aider pour le mokuton?

Naruto regarda Shino avant de dire -Alors pour faire simple, pour brouiller vos sens je créé un champs de chakra très pur et concentré. Ceci brouille vos sens, et vous empêche de voir ou sentir quoi que se soit dans se périmètre sans mon accord. Vous auriez pu passez à coté de moi sans le savoir si je l'avais voulu. C'est une sorte de genjutsu assez particulier dira ont. Et je ne peut pas encore vous dire qui est la personne qui ma aidé désolé. Mais au faite...tu est qui?

Shino accusa le coup et se tourna soudainement, boudant -Euh...c'est Shino, Naruto tu va lui faire le coups à chaque fois?

Kiba avait dit en plaisantant tandis que Naruto se rappela soudainement -Gomen Shino, mais tu devrais pas couvrir ton visage comme sa, sinon comment veut tu que je te reconnaisse?

Tout le monde rit après sa et il se mirent donc en route pour Konoha. Pendant tout le reste de la journée Naruto sentit un regard pesée sur son dos...enfin deux regards. Hinata qui le fixait en se demandant se que contenait la lettre? Qui était Shion? Quand et comment avait il eu une fille? Qu'est ce qu'avait voulu dire Jiraya-sama? L'autre regard était celui de Nami qui fixait son père. A croire les gardes avaient dit vrai, son père était un grand ninja. Il avait même reformer une partit de la forêt. Mais il avait dit qu'elle le gênait. Mal grès que Hinata et Tenten avait tenté de lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'il ne le pensait pas, qu'il avait dit sa sans réfléchir. Mais si il n'avait pas réfléchit, alors il avait seulement dit se qu'il pensait non? Bien que jeune, Nami était loin d'être bête. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur la route et quand le soir arriva ils dressèrent un campement. Tandis que, Neji, Tenten et Kiba partait chassé, Naruto et ses clones montèrent les tente. Hinata prépara le foyer pour faire le feu et Lee était partit chercher du bois. Nami elle continuait de fixait son père. Se dernier se sentait très mal à l'aise avec se regards pesant toujours sur son dos. Alors que tout était près et que Neji, Kiba et Tenten ramenait des lapins, Naruto sortit un sachet de ramen instantané. Il mit de l'eau dans le sachet. Puis concentrant son chakra il fit chauffait l'eau à l'intérieur. Tout le monde le regardé faire et quand il releva la tête il les regarda avant de dire.

Naruto -Quoi? J'ai bien le droit de manger un ramen non?

Soupire général et quelque rire avant que Nami jouant avec ces doigts dans son dos, et semblant gêné, se tenait devant Naruto. Se fut Hinata qui avec un sourire dit -Je crois qu'elle veut gouter de ton ramen.

Nami vira au rouge vif, tandis que Naruto rit -Ah ah pas de problème, attend juste que le ramen soit bon et je te ferai gouter. Et si tu aime j'en ai plein mon sac.

Il fit un grand sourire, tandis que son maitre dit -Personnellement je vais prendre du lapin. Les ramen sont bon mais je sature.

Tous le monde rit et Naruto prit un air indigné -Pffff vous n'avez aucun gout.

Pendant le repas, tout le monde mangea tranquillement. Naruto fini son 10èmes ramen, alors que Nami qui avait aimez le gout, avez elle aussi prit un ramen. Hinata pensa que Naruto n'avais pas changé, toujours le même affamé de ramen, avec un sourire toujours présent au visage. Certes il été plus fort à se qu'elle en avait vu, mais c'était tout. A la fin du repas, Alors que Naruto partait vers sa tente Hinata l'interpela.

Hinata tenant la main de Nami -Naruto, tu oublie ta fille!

Naruto se retournant soudainement -Hein?? Mais...mais...c'est un fille!!

Hinata soupira et se fut Tenten qui répondit -Et alors? C'est ta fille, ou alors tu...

Naruto les coupants -Sa va pas? Je suis pas se genre d'homme!! Regarde Hinata, puis Tenten et enfin fixe Nami qui se cache derrière Hinata. Bon allé viens Nami, si je ronfle je m'en excuse d'avance.

Naruto lui fit un sourire et Nami un peu hésitante, le rejoignit en souriant. Hinata et Tenten semblait contente d'elle et partir dormir aussi. Personne n'avait de tour de garde, car il leur avait dit que c'était inutile. Même si Neji avait des doutes, ils finirent par capituler devant le ninja, qui semblait plein d'assurance. Naruto laissa Nami se changer seul avant de rentrer une fois celle si en pyjama. Quand il fut coucher, elle se blottit contre lui. Celui si sourit, en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Elle s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de son père qui réfléchit. Son appartement ne devait plus être libre. Il allait devoir trouver un endroit ou vivre. Il avait bien pensé à aller vivre dans la maison de son père, mais ne préféré pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Toujours dans ces réflexions il s'endormit.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir sombre, il y avait plein d'eau et semblait inonder. Les mur était sale et sembler avoir un certain age. Regardant autour d'elle pour savoir ou elle se trouvait, elle commença à marcher. suivant le long couloir. Elle marcha, marcha, quand elle arriva devant une grille d'une taille phénoménale. Elle s'approcha et soudain, la faisant tomber sur le derrière dans l'eau, deux yeux venait de s'ouvrir d'un coup derrière la gris. Ils la dévisagèrent comme on regarde un insect insignifiant et répugnant. Elle avait peur, très peur. C'était quoi? Où été elle? soudain de bulle rouge sortirent en passant la grille et se dirigeant vers elle. Au moment ou l'une d'elle aller lui toucher le pied, un kunai la fit exploser et disparaitre. Un homme, blond avec des yeux bleu océan et de drôle de moustache sur le visage se tenait devant elle. Il c'était placé entre elle et la chose derrière la grille.

Fille -Papa?

Naruto lui souris avant de refaire face au démon -Ne la touche pas, sale renard. C'est ma fille.

Kyubi un rire mauvais sortant de ces babines -Ohhhhhhh!! Voyez vous sa, ta fille? Mais c'est aussi la mienne que je sache?

Naruto le visage dur -Ne rêve pas toi, tu n'est qu'une réserve de chakra dans mes entrailles, tu n'est rien. Même un insecte est plus imposant que toi renard de mes deux!!

Kyubi donna un coup dans la grille faisant sursauter Nami et arrachant un sourire à Naruto -TOI!! QUAND JE SORTIRAI D'ICI JE TE FERAI REGRETTEZ TES PAROLES!!

Naruto prit sa fille dans ces bras et tourna le dos au démon, le laissant crier sa rage. Puis tout devint noir.

Le lendemain Nami se réveilla doucement toujours dans les bras de son père, la tête posait contre le ventre de se dernier. En regardant se ventre elle eu un frisson, puis se rappella son rêve de la nuit. C'était vraiment effrayant. En bougeant elle avait réveillé Naruto qui la regardait. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la voyant tremble légèrement lui murmura.

Naruto un sourire sur le visage -Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le reverra pas. C'est un démon enfermer dans mon ventre et à croire tu semble pouvoir le voir dans ton sommeil. Comme tu est ma fille et que le même sang coule dans nos veines, c'est normal, désolé si je t'ai fait peur je n'avais pas pensé à l'isoler. La voyant commencer à poser des questions Naruto dit. Garde tes question pour l'instant, j'y répondrait quand nous serons à Konoha, et surtout ne parle à personne de tout sa d'accord?

Nami ne compris pas pourquoi mais fit oui de la tête -Promis.

Naruto lui sourit -Brave fille.

Nami ne pouvant enfiler seule son kimono complexe, Naruto alla chercher Hinata qui alla aidé la jeune fille avec le sourire. Ils plièrent le campement et ils partirent en désactivant leurs jutsu. du soir ils arrivèrent devant Konoha sans trop d'encombre. En chemin ils avait rencontrer des bandits qui avait fuie voyant une centaine de Ninja blond en face d'eux. Nami fut encore une fois impressionner. Elle ne connaissait rien au monde des ninjas, donc tous sa été nouveau pour elle. Ils franchirent les portes du village, Naruto avait un sourire made in Naruto, plus grand que jamais sur le visage. Il prirent la direction du bureau de l'Hokage, tandis que les garde lançait des regards plein de haine, à Naruto. Se dernier n'y fit pas attention. Cependant Nami les avez vu. Elle ne compris pas pourquoi, mais se garda de poser des questions. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait les lui posé plus tard, donc elle attendrait. En arrivant dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui avait été gentil avec elle quand elle avait formuler sa demande, la scène fut plus...violente cette fois si.

Naruto survolté -Yo Tsunade-baba devine qui...

L'instant d'après Naruto passait à travers la mur. Nami regarda, inquiète, l'endroit ou été tombé sont père. Se dernier c'était déjà relevé et remontait. Tsunade tourna son regard vers Jiraya, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait des explications, sinon il allé subir le même sort.

Jiraya se grattant la tête -Euh...ben on c'est entrainait pendant 7 ans...et au vu des derniers évènement nous sommes rentré, nous finirons donc l'entrainement ici mais il nous faudra un endroit un peu isolé.

Tsunade dévisagea son ami avant de se tourner vers Neji -Ton rapport, s'il te plait.

Neji s'exécutant -Haï...Neji relata les différents évênements avant de conclure. Naruto et donc rentré de son plein grès à Konoha.

Tsunade examina les différentes information quand Naruto fit son retour lançant le cadavre de Kisame, devant le bureau -Mince, tu sait qu'il est lourd le poiscaille, Tsunade-baba? Alors évite de me faire descendre et remonter avec lui sur le dos. Par contre tu devrait trouver pas mal de truc intéressant en faisant des recherches sur lui.

Tsunade regarda Kisame, puis Naruto -C'est toi qui la battu?

Naruto -Non, Kami-sama est descendu de son petit nuage, lui à fait sa fête et est repartit...Bien sur que c'est moi qui l'ai battu. Il est le moins dangereux de l'Akatsuki. A part sa grande force et sont énorme quantité de chakra il n'a rien. Et son épée n'est pas efficace contre la mienne.

Tous regardèrent Naruto, sauf Nami. Il avait une épée? D'où et depuis quand? Pendant tous le voyage de retour personne n'a vu d'épée. Ni sur lui, ni dans ces affaires. Tsunade regarda Naruto, qui fixa son regard sans sciller. Elle soupira avant de dire.

Tsunade avec un sourire -Bon retour parmi nous Naruto. Et au sujet de cette fille? C'est vraiment la tienne? Mal grès la grand ressemblance j'ai du mal à y croire.

Naruto soupirant -Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire et je doit en parler avec ma fille avant toute chose, donc je laisse Jiraya vous expliquer la suite plus tard. Sinon la question la plus importante est, où je vais habiter maintenant?

Tout le monde regardait Naruto puis Nami. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avait nul part où habiter pour l'instant. L'appartement de se dernier ayant été louer à une autre personne, et vu les économie du jeune renard, il n'allait pas avoir assez pour en louer un autre. Soudain, à la surprise de tous, Neji s'avança en proposant.

Neji le ton neutre -Je propose qu'il vienne habiter dans la demeure Hyûga.

Tous le monde regarda Neji comme si il était fou, mais Hinata s'avança à son tour prenant son courage à deux mains -Par mon droit d'héritière, je soutiens la demande de Neji-nii-san.

La se fut des regards de surprise qui se tournèrent vers une Hinata complètement rouge. Elle avait eu besoin de tous son sang froid et de son courage pour cette simple phrase. Mal grès les années et le fait qu'elle c'était endurcie, elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de rougir et de bégayé devant Naruto. Tsunade ayant l'accord de l'actuel chef de la Bunke et celui de l'héritière Hyûga, demanda au concerné. Nami voulait bien resté avec Hinata, même si Neji lui faisait peur dit elle. Tout le monde rit et le concerné tourna la tête. Cette réaction causa d'autre éclat de rire, tandis que Naruto lui non plus ne fut pas contre l'idée. Tout le monde étant d'accord Tsunade classa l'affaire. Puis renvoya tout le monde. Naruto proposa de fêter leur retour du soir à Ichikaru, se qui fut accepter avec enthousiasme. Tous le monde se sépara en se donnant rendez vous à Ichikaru à 19h. Ceci laissez à tous le monde 2 heures pour se préparé. Naruto, Neji, Hinata et Nami allèrent donc la direction de la demeure Hyûga. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes, Hinata passa en première, suivi de neji et Naruto serra la main de sa fille pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Il connaissait bien trop les Hyûga pour savoir que mal grès tout il y aurait un conflit. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelque pas qu'ils rencontrèrent Hiashi.

Neji s'inclinant -Bonsoir Hiashi-dono.

Hinata saluant son père de la tête -Bonsoir père.

Hiashi regarda sa fille puis ceux qui l'accompagnait -Bonsoir, qui sont nos inv...Soudain ces yeux s'équarquillèrent. Que fait tu la toi? Qui ta permis d'entrer?

Nami prit peur et se sera contre son père. Hiashi la voyant allez encore une fois crier quand Hinata le pris de vitesse. Ceci sidéra Naruto qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait changé à se point.

Hinata les yeux dur et froid -Se son MES invités. Ils vivront dans le manoir. Neji-nii-san et moi même nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'ils restent. Comptait vous chasser mes invités? Comptait vous faire honte au Hyûga en chassant l'homme qui à sauvé plusieurs fois ma vie? Celui qui à défendu le village contre l'Akatsuki? Ramenait un déserteur? Et par dessus tout, qui est aussi l'élève de Jiraya-sama?

Hiashi était perdu et ne ut rien répondre. Il partit donc en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible. Hinata soupira en se lâchant. Neji sourit et Naruto lui était toujours bouche grande ouverte. La jeune femme au yeux de perle vit alors l'air ahuri de se dernier et rougit fortement provoquant un rire chez son cousin. Nami elle ne savait pas ou se mettre.

Hinata souriant timidement -Je...je vais...je vais vous montrer vos chambres...

Neji commençant à partir -Je rejoint le quartier de la bunke. Et dans le quartier de la Soke il ne reste qu'une chambre de libre...à coté de la votre Hinata-sama.

Neji partit en souriant devant l'accès de rougeur de sa cousine -Ne...Neji-nii-san...tu ne...

Neji répondant simplement -Non, se sont vos invité Hinata-sama. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas les acceuillir dans les quartier de la Bunke.

Hinata résigné baissa les bras -Haï...bon...je...je vais vous...montrer votre chambre alors.

Ils suivirent la maitresse des lieues, passant devant divers salle. Naruto repéra directement la salle d'entrainement. Hinata l'ayant vu sourit en lui disant qu'il pourrait l'utilisait comme il voudrait, en y respectant les règles d'utilisation bien sur. Il eu un grands sourire à se moment. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, elle fit coulissait la porte, laissant voir une chambre blanche, avec une armoire, un bureau et un lit simple. Ils devaient gardait la chambre intact et n'avait pas le droit de mettre des affiche sur les murs, ou de refaire la décoration. Nami qui regardait la chambre, semblait ne pas beaucoup l'appréciait et la qualifia même de froide et vide. Hinata soupira en approuvant se point de vue, mais n'ayant pas le droit de le critiquer tout haut, après tout les mur ont des oreilles ici. Elle demanda aussi si Nami avait des affaires rechange et si non, elle avait des anciennes affaire à elle qui devrait lui allé. La fillette eu un petit sourire géné et regarda son père. Celui si souriant.

Naruto -Va-y, je suis sur que sa fait aussi plaisir à Hinata-chan.

Sans plus attendre elle partit donc avec Hinata. Naruto lui, alla dans la salle d'entrainement. Un petit entrainement avant la soirée puis, une bonne douche ou un bon bain lui feront le plus grand bien. Arrivant devant la salle qu'il avait repéré plus tôt, il croisa un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, les traits tiré par la fatigue, les yeux blanc, de long cheveux noir et le même kimono que portait toute les personnes du clan. L'homme dévisagea Naruto avec un air supérieur. Naruto soupira. Si il avait été seul, il aurait bien remis à sa place se prétentieux mais le problème, c'est justement qu'il n'était pas seul. Nami était avec lui et Shion lui avait confié sa garde. Il se décala laissant passer l'homme qui semblait satisfait et partit. En entrant dans la salle il tomba sur Hiashi entrain de s'entrainait (_Mais c'est pas possible. Je doit être maudit, comment je peu faire pour croiser autant de personne de mauvaise augure. Il ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué, je ferai mieux de m'en aller avant que sa ne dégénère_). Naruto se repliait vers la sortit quand Hiashi dit.

Hiashi de dos à Naruto -Tiens donc, vous partez déjà?

(_Mince_) Naruto se retournant -Je ne voudrait pas vous déranger, je vais donc vous laissez.

Hiashi un sourire mauvais au lèvres -Voyons, vous ne me déranger pas du tout. Que diriez vous de faire quelque échange avec moi?

Avait il vraiment le choix? Il soupira -D'accord si vous le souhaiter Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi se retourna, faisant face à Naruto et se mit en garde du jûken. Naruto lui ne se mit pas en garde et resta debout les main le long du corps. Hiashi leva un sourcil.

Hiashi -Vous ne vous mettez pas en garde?

Naruto souriant -Pas besoin de me mettre dans une position défini, je ne suis là que pour...vous faire progresser.

Naruto en finissant sa phrase afficha un sourire froid. Ces yeux se durcir et tout son corps était tendu. Hiashi grâce au **-Byakugan-** voyait parfaitement le chakra de Naruto. Mais celui si semblait anormal. On aurait dit un mélange de deux chakra. Hiashi chargea, ce n'était pas se gamin qui allait l'intimider. Il lança sa main directement vers le torse de Naruto. Ce dernier vit parfaitement l'action et l'esquiva avec aisance. (_Il vise les point vitaux...Pourquoi pas, je vais m'amuser un peu._) Hiashi enchaina avec plusieurs coups, mais Naruto les évités tous avec une facilité déconcertante, sans jamais contre-attaquer. Pourtant Hiashi voyait qu'il portait des poids d'entrainement aux jambes et au bras. Refusant de se faire ridiculiser par se démon, il lança **-Les 64 poings du hakke-**, il le toucha, son adversaire n'ayant rien put faire. Il enchaina sa technique, 2 poings, 4poings, 8 poings, 16 poings, 32 poings, 64 poings du hakke. Il venait de subir les 64 poings du hakke de plein fouet, il ne risquait pas de se relever de si tôt. Hiashi le toisa de haut, puis son visage encore fier il y à un instant, se décomposa, affichant la plus franche surprise. Il le vit se relever comme si de rien n'était après avoir subi **-Les 64 poings du hakke-** c'est impossible, il devait faire un cauchemar. Maintenant voilà que se démon lui souriait ouvertement.

Naruto souriant -C'est tout? Je m'attendait à mieux de la part du "vénérable" chef du clan Hyûga. Et vous osiez dire que Hinata était faible?Naruto disparu d'un coups pour se trouver derrière Hiashi. Vous êtes faible, si faible que vous ne méritez même pas que je vous frappe. Hiashi voulu riposter mais Naruto avait de nouveau disparu de son champs de vision, puis était réaparu devant la porte. J'espers que vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de juger quelqu'un de faible maintenant Hiashi...-san.

Naruto sortit de la pièce. Le combat avait été bref, mais il avait déjà trop duré. Il se changea vite les idée en voyant Hinata et Nami arrivait et repris son sourire habituel. En arrivant vers lui Nami tourna sur elle même pour lui montrait son kimono.

Naruto avec son sourire made in Naruto au visage -Ah ah tu est très belle dans se kimono Nami, faut dire que ton père est le plus beau ninja de tout Konoha ah ah.

Hinata soupira avec un sourire au lèvres. On ne le referai pas décidément. Naruto en profita pour lui demander si il pouvait utiliser une salle de bain et celle si lui dit que la soke et la bunke. Elle l'y amena en prenant des affaires pour elle et Nami par la même occasion. Quand ils arrivèrent au bain, ils croisèrent Neji qui aller y rentrer aussi. Naruto et lui partir donc du coté des hommes tandis que Hinata et Nami partait du coté des femmes.

Du coté des hommes, quand Naruto entra se fut le calme plat. Neji les ignora et partit s'installer tandis que le jeune renard faisait pareil. Neji c'était un peu musclait pendant ces 7 dernière années, mais Naruto lui avait vraiment changé. Ses muscle était tous beaucoup plus imposant, mais sans excès, qu'avant. Il portait toujours le pendentif du 1er autour du cou. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'eau, deux trois sortirent, mais les plus jeunes, ceux qui n'était pas au courant pour Kyubi, semblait curieux de savoir qui pouvait être cette personne qui attirait autant Hinata-sama. Ils avait tous des vu sur cette dernière, pouvant ainsi accéder au titre de chef de clan. Mais personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, surtout devant Neji qui avait toujours protéger Hinata. Soudain de l'autre coté on peut entendre des éclat de voix de femme. Elles saluèrent Hinata, avant de demander qui été la petite fille à ces coté. Naruto tendit l'oreille, et entendit des "Qu'elle est mignonne!!" et d'autre truc du genre et sourit fièrement. Neji soupira devant l'attitude de son amis. Puis se levant, il le vit partir vers le mur qui le séparé des femmes et en adhérent à celui si il grimpa doucement. Neji et les autres présent écarquillèrent les yeux devant l'action honteuse qu'il allait commettre. Ils tentèrent de l'en empêcher et tombèrent tous dans un grand bruits d'eau. Quand ils sortirent, Hinata et Nami les attendait dehors, et virent les homme sortirent avec chacun une bosse derrière le crâne. Quand elle leur demanda se qui c'était passé les deux dirent que ce n'était rien et qu'ils avait glissé, mais rougir légèrement quand même. Elle les regarda dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

Ils retournèrent chacun dans leurs chambres pour se préparé à aller chez Ichikaru. Une fois seule dans leur chambre Nami voulu posait une question à son père, mais celui ci lui dit qu'il y répondrait après qu'ils soit rentrer d'Ichikaru, car la il n'aurait pas le temps de tout raconter. Elle fit la moue, mais fini par accepter. Une fois changer, ils sortirent pour allez vers la sortit. Naruto invoqua une grenouille, pour veillez sur leur chambre, car il n'avait pas confiance au personne présente dans cette demeure à part Hinata et Neji. Nami avait regarder son père faire et fut surpris par l'apparition et aussi par le fait qu'elle parle. Cette dernière leur dit au revoir pendant qu'ils partirent. Nami portait un petit Kimono bleu pâle avec des fleurs représenté dessus. Ces cheveux été laché simplement. Elle été dans les bras de son père et semblait au ange. Naruto lui avait sortit sa tenu de Ninja standard, la même qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait quitté le village. Même si celle-ci était un peu plus grande. Quand Hinata arriva à son tour, elle portait une jupe noir qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, un haut en résille, avec par dessus un débardeur noir, laissant voir une partit de son ventre. Par dessus tout sa elle portait un veste beige. Naruto siffla avant de rougir de son action et de s'excuser. Hinata elle était complétement rouge et bafouilla un réponse incompréhensible. Neji arriva, portant un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc. Mais alors que Naruto allé se mettre en route, Hinata refusa en disant que lui aussi devait faire un effort. Il la regarda sans comprendre et fut forcé à posé Nami, puis à aller se changer. 5 minutes plus tard il revenait avec un T-shirt noir, un tourbillon orange représanter sur son dos et un jean. Hinata le regarda de haut en bas avant d'accepter sa tenu. Nami elle semblait perdu dans ces pensés depuis tout à l'heure. La fillette se demandait se qui pouvait y avoir entre Hinata et son père. Celui si trompait il sa mère? Et pourquoi tout le monde sembler le détester? Avait il fait quelque chose de mal? Elle vait plein de question envers son père et était vraiment curieuse. Dans l'obscurité plus loin , une ombre surveiller le groupe avant de disparaitre quand Naruto se tourna dans sa direction. Il était sur d'avoir sentit comme quelqu'un le surveillez. Ne voyant rien il abandonna, et repartit donc avec les autres vers Ichikaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto

**Iroko:** Content que l'histoire te plaise, et tu verra que les mésaventure de Naruto et compagnie ne son pas fini, loin de la. Mais bon se chapitre sera plus sur les couples et les progrès de Naruto en 7 ans. En espérant que ma fic continu de te plaire.

**belnonm:** Merci je heureux que ma manière de présentait te plaise . Quand à sa fille tu à raison mais pas seulement elle. Naruto n'a pas fini de s'attirait des problèmes ah ah...oui je suis un peu sadique avec lui mais c'est sa qui fait lire aussi, savoir qu'est ce qui va se passait plus tard. En espérant que ma fic continu de te plaire.

**Ledge-gc:** Content que mon idée te plaise et justement je l'ai vu et des qu'il été fini je me suis mis à écrire le premier chapitre, un peu court je l'avoue mais pour le poster du soir même je n'ai pas pu vraiment bosser dessus. Mais maintenant j'augmente la quantité dans les chapitre au fur et à mesure. Et pour mon autre fics, je la finirai après cette fic si Juste que je suis dans celle la pour l'instant donc je voudrait la finir avant de finir l'ancienne au faut que je relise se que j'ai écrit.

**mathisio:** Je suis heureux que sa te plaise. Et pour la suite tu l'aura tout les soir à par cas exceptionnel. En tout cas régale toi avec ce chapitre en espérant que sa continu de te plaire :)

Avis au fan Neji/Tenten...ne me lapidait pas car je suis un horrible auteur et laissé moi finir la fics pour me rattraper . Sur ceux bonne lecture

**-Technique/Jutsu-**

(_Pensé_)

Action pendant dialogue.

**Papa?**

Marchant dans la rue, Naruto, Neji et Hinata discutait tranquillement de ce qui c'était passé dans le village. Ainsi il appris que tout le monde était passé Junnin, et que Neji aurait même put devenir anbu, mais avais refusé sans donné de raison clair. Le concerné ignora tout simplement les interrogations de Naruto. Avec un sourire espiègle il se demanda, si par le plus grand des hasard, se ne serré pas à cause d'une certaine jeune femme au macaron. Neji rougie imperceptiblement en ignorant le blond. Nami elle tenté de suivre la conversation, mais plein de chose lui échappait. Sakura, attendait un enfant et été déjà au 7èmes mois. Instantanément, il demanda qui été le père et appris que c'était son meilleur amis, camarade et rival qui en été le géniteur. Sasuke Uchiwa. A cette nouvelle il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shikamaru été un des premiers conseillé militaire de l'Hokage et aussi l'organisateur de Konoha pour l'examen chunnin. Lee était passait anbu, même si tous le village le savait, mais remplissait chacune de ces missions avec 100 de réussite. Demandant des nouvelles de Konohamaru, il appris aussi, que ce dernier n'avait pas réussi l'examen chunnin. La raison été simple, chaque année, il finissait à l'hôpital. La raison été la jeune sœur d'Hinata, Hanabi. Konohamaru la taquinait avec elle et son soi-disant talent, et sa finissait par une bagard. Rien de méchant, juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas participer à l'examen. Naruto fut mort de rire en entendant sa. Soudain la question fut posé.

Hinata toujours un peu rouge depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir -Et...et toi Naruto-kun?...Tu...tu compte passait l'examen cette année? Incompréhension total se lisant sur le visage du jeune renard. Oui...tu...tu n'a pas...passé l'...l'exa...l'examen depuis...la fois ou tu avait échoué.

Naruto la mâchoire tombant sous le choc -Je...je...je suis toujours GENIN??

Neji avec un sourire (_Vengeance_) -Oui car tu n'a jamais eu le niveaux pour devenir ne serait-ce que chunnin.

Naruto avec un grands sourire -C'est vrai tu à raison, je ne suis qu'un simple genin...qui mais en respect le vénérable junnin que tu est et réussi à se cacher de ces formidable yeux. Sans oublier la raclé que tu à pris au dite examen chunnin que j'avais raté et toi aussi au passage.

Chacun se défié du regard et ils arrivèrent non loin d'Ichikaru. Se dernier été maintenant bien agrandit et disposait même d'une salle. Et attention, avec banquette, lumière et les Sasuke volant...Sasuke volant? En effet juste à l'instant alors que Naruto regardait avec nostalgie le restaurant, Sasuke venez de passait la porte, sans toucher le sol et vola sur 20m avant de s'écraser, dans un nuage de poussière, sur le sol. Le renard regarda tour à tour son ami, puis l'entrée d'Ichikaru. Il vit une jeune femme, les cheveux rose, un ventre conséquent par rapport à quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Elle été habillé d'un pantalon et d'un haut flottant. Ces cheveux avait poussait jusqu'à la moitié de son dos.

Sakura enragé -COMMENT SA JE SUIS GROSSE? A CAUSE DE QUI JE SUIS "GROSSE"? ET A TON AVIS QUI EST LE PERE DE CETTE ENFANT? OU ALORS TU ME TRAITE DE TRAINÉE? TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS VOIR TOUT LE HOMME DU COIN?

Sasuke lui se relevant en époussetant ces habits. Il avait gardait la même coupe de cheveux qu'il n'y a 7 ans, et portait un jean noir, et un T-shirt noir avec le symbole de Uchiwa dans le dos. Même si maintenant ces habits été un peu sale.

Sasuke restant à distance -Non ma chérie je ne voulait pas dire sa je...

Sakura -TU VOULAIS DIRE QUOI ALORS? QUE LA FEMME PORTANT TON ENFANT TE FAIT HONTE?

Sasuke soupira...erreur, il vola encore plus loin quand Sakura lui mis son poing dans la figure -Aie!! Mais puisque je te dit que ce n'est pas sa. J'ai simplement dit qu'on voyait bien ton ventre maintenant et que j'avais hâte que tu accouche.

Sakura armant son poing -C'est bien se que je disait...TU TROUVE QUE JE SUIS GROSSE!! ET TU A HÂTE QUE JE PERDE SE VENTRE!!

Sasuke se retint de soupirer -Mais non, j'ai hâte de voir notre enfant dans la maternité.

Sakura s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de son visage -Vraiment?

Sasuke avec un sourire -Oui, vraiment.

La fleur de cerisier se jette sur l'Uchiwa pour l'embrasser fougueusement sous les applaudissement de ces amis, qui félicitait l'Uchiwa pour sa survie. Naruto mis une main devant les yeux de sa fille.

Naruto souriant -Hum hum, désolé de vous déranger les amoureux, mais il y a des enfants ici, alors allez à l'hôtel pour faire sa.

Sakura en entendant la voie de son ami se releva d'un coup pour se retourner. Elle ne rêver pas, il été la avec son sourire...elle se mit à courir vers lui, vit la fillette à ces cotés, et frappa le blond de toute sa force. Se dernier traversa tout la rue en criant "AAAAAAAAAH", passa devant le bureau de l'Hokage, qui se réveilla brutalement ayant juré avoir entendu Naruto, avant de conclure que c'était son imagination, et de se rendormir. Le boulet humain fini dans la porte d'entré de Konoha. Soit à environ 1km de sa position initial. Il se releva tant bien que mal pour repartir à Ichikaru ou l'incompréhension la plus total régné.

Sakura voyant le retour du blond -Toi!! Tu te contente pas de partir 7 ans, faut aussi que tu fasse des enfants à une inconnue pendant qu'...

Naruto la coupant -Alors déjà c'est pas une inconnue sa fait un moment que tu la connait, c'est Shion la mère. Ensuite tu doit savoir sans que je t'explique comment j'en suis venu à avoir Nami. Et au lieux d'effrayer les enfants , calme tes hormones, va plutôt...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il avait la tête enfoncer dans le sol -Comment sa calmer mes hormones?

Sasuke se retint de répondre ou de sourire -Allons ma chérie calme toi, tu va effrayé les enfants présent.

Même si il disait sa, Nami était déjà planqué derrière Hinata tremblante devant cette femme forte comme un monstre. Sakura voyant sa, se calma et rouge de gêne repartit dans Ichikaru. Naruto lui, sortit la tête de la terre en soupirant, quand sont ami et rival se teint devant lui. Ils jaugèrent du regard, puis se sourire avant de se serré la main. Nami prit peur de nouveau en entendant le craquement des os de la main des deux jeunes hommes qui avait tentait de briser la main de l'autre et avait réussi. Ils rirent avant de se frapper la main et hurlèrent de douleur. Neji les ignora pour renté dans le restaurant tandis que Hinata pris Nami par la main laissant deux imbéciles entre eux.

Naruto souriant -Alors tu va être papa? En retard comme toujours.

Sasuke un sourire au lèvres -Peut-être mais mon fils sera plus joli que ta fille.

Naruto releva le sarcasme avant de relancer -Aucune chance avec un père aussi laid.

Sasuke allé ripostait quand soudain un voix venant de l'intérieur se fit entendre -NARUTO, SASUKE VOUS BOUGEZ VOS FESSES OU JE DOIT VENIR VOUS CHERCHEZ?

Les menaces de la rose les fit réagir au quart de tour, ne voulant pas, mais alors vraiment pas, qu'elle se déplace pour eux. En entrant, tout le monde le salua. Konohamaru se jeta sur lui content de retrouver son grands frère de cœur et rival. Kakashi avec son éternel bouquin, vint le saluait et prendre de ces nouvelle. Shikamaru lui sourit et fit même un signe de main... mais ne bougea pas, trop de monde, trop galère d'aller saluer Naruto. Nami couru derrière son père suivi d'un jeune garçon entre 6 et 7 ans, les yeux rouges, cheveux noir. Elle se cacha derrière lui, tandis que se dernier leva les yeux vers le blond. Il tenta de contourner mais Naruto fit un pas du même coté avec un grand sourire. Le garçon abandonna après sa troisième tentative. (_Pas assez persistant ah ah_) Tout le monde éclate de rire après avoir vu le manège entre le jeune garçon, Nami et Naruto. Tout le monde rit pendant la soirée. Après avoir un peu trop bu, Naruto et Sasuke tenter de draguer la pauvre Ayame, avant que l'un se fasse tiré l'oreille par une jeune femme rose qui lui promis tendrement de l'envoyer en enfer si jamais il ne faisait que posait de nouveau son regard sur la fille du patron. Se dernier redevint d'un sobre comme si jamais il n'avait bu de sa vie. Naruto rit de bon cœur et la se fit le père de Ayame encore toute rouge à cause des deux garçon, qui dit qu'il ne laisserai pas se dernier approché de sa fille, ou alors qu'il n'aurai plus droit de manger de ramen dans se restaurant. L'effet fut immédiat et Naruto abandonna. Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Ayame un peu vexé de passait après des ramen. Nami trouva après réflexion, que Sakura était très gentille et Sasuke très amusant. Naruto qui avait vu tout la scène souriait à la made in Naruto. Soudain une autre attraction dans la soirée été venu. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi et Chôji firent le concours du plus gros buveur. Il enchainèrent les boisson et contre toute attente, Chôji fut le premier à tombé. Puis Lee commença à vouloir tout démolir et Sakura l'assomma d'un coup. Shikamaru souffla avant de tombé la tête contre la table. Tout le monde rit à cette vision. Kakashi fini par abandonner, non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer mais il avait une mission du lendemain et avait déjà largement trop bu. Restait en course, Naruto, Sasuke et Neji. Alors que les deux rivales était rouge, le Hyûga semblait comme d'habitude...enfin jusqu'à se qu'il se lève, arrive devant Tenten et lui vol un baiser d'un coup sans prévenir avant de s'écrouler. Par définir il était ivre mort. D'abord sous le choc tout le monde se mit à rire et Tenten elle avait le teint complétement rouge. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui venait de se passé et été au ange...même si elle avait imaginer son premier baiser, plus tôt dans sa vie et surtout un peu plus romantique. Naruto et Sasuke continuèrent, les bouteille se vidait, tout le monde se demandait de quelle taille pouvait être l'estomac du blond. Il avait déjà mangé pas moins de 30 ramen avant de commencer le concours et ils avait déjà vidé 3 bouteille de saké chacun. Soudain les deux se fixèrent, intensément, et tombèrent comme des souches sur la table. A la fin de la soirée tout le monde commença à partir, les cadavres furent réveillé, et chacun prenant le siens ils sortirent. Hinata pris Naruto et se dernier envoya Nami dormir chez Sasuke. Se dernier avec Sakura et la fillette, demandèrent pourquoi. Naruto expliqua donc le tout au personne concerné qui acquiescèrent. Il leur avait expliquait la connexions existante entre sa fille et Kyubi et que vu son état si elle dormait pas le plus loin possible de lui, il ne pourrai contenir le renard. Nami partit donc avec Sakura et Sasuke et faisant une bise à son père. Hinata l'avait attendue le temps qu'il explique tout à ces amis. Puis ils rentrèrent. Tenten portait légèrement Neji qui fit signe à sa cousine de partir devant. Elle le regarda avant d'accepter et de partir devant. Neji eu une nausée et failli dégobiller. Il s'assit contre un mur ne pouvant plus marcher. Tenten soupira.

Tenten -Tu n'aurai pas du boire autant.

Neji tourna la tête dans la direction inverse à celle ou se trouver Tenten -Je voulait pas perdre face à eux...

Tenten le regarda avec surprise. Il est vrai que depuis son combat contre Naruto il devenait plus sociable, mais jamais il n'avait dit une chose pareil. A bien réfléchir, jamais il n'avait aussi embrasser une fille d'un coup comme sa devant tout le monde. Elle passa ces doigts sur ces lèvres se demandant si l'espoir était permis. Elle allait lui posait la question et quand elle sortit de ces pensés elle remarqua qu'il avait tourné la tête et la fixait intensément. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et quand il leva une vers son visage, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. (_Qu'est ce qu'il fait? Se pourrait il que..._) La main continua de montait et détacha un des macaron, puis le second, laissant ainsi les cheveux de la maitresse d'arme tombait librement.

Neji la fixant dans les yeux -Tu est plus belle les cheveux lâcher.

Tenten rougit encore plus, rivalisant avec Hinata dans ces grands jour. Il commença à approchez son visage d'elle. Elle sentit sont cœur battre à tout rompre (_Il à dit qu'il me trouvait plus belle les cheveux lâcher...donc même attacher il me trouve belle? Et...la...c'est trop beau pour être vrai...non c'est la réalité...il empeste l'alcool, sa peut pas être un rêve...mais...et si il veut allé plus loin...dans son état il..._) Elle ne put finir sa phrase car son rêve était fini. L'alcool fit son effet et au moment ou il aller l'embrasser il tourna la tête et dégobilla. Tenten encore rouge soupira...si seulement sa avait put aller un peu plus loin...elle rougit un peu plus à cette pensé et secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Des qu'il eux fini et ce soit essuyé, elle le ramena doucement vers la demeure des Hyûga.

Hinata était arrivé sans trop d'encombre au manoir. Naruto bien que ayant beaucoup bu arrivait à marchait en zigzaguant un peu. Elle soupira, qu'elle idée de boire autant. Même si se fut comique de voir son cousin enfin se lancer grâce à sa. Elle avait même pensé à lui poser des questions, mais abandonna. Elle ne voulait pas profiter de l'état de faiblesse du jeune renard. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre elle allait le laisser quand celui si, lui saisit le poignet pour l'amener à lui et la prendra dans ces bras. Elle rougit fortement en se laissant aller avant de penser (_Mais qu'est ce que je fait? Il à déjà une femme dans sa vie, et à même une fille avec lui...même si...NON!! Je ne doit pas l'aider à commettre un adultère, se ne serai pas correct et puis il à trop bu il ne doit pu avoir les idée clair. Je ferai mieux de le laisser et de..._). Pendant son débat intérieur, il l'avait amené dans la chambre et fermé celle ci. Hinata paniqua, sa aller trop loin.

Hinata repoussant sans être trop brusque Naruto -Non...on ne devrait pas faire sa...tu à une femme et une fille, sa ne serré pas correct envers elle...

Naruto la coupa en l'embrassant, faisant rougir Hinata comme jamais, puis le rompis pour dire -Alors d'accord sur le faite que j'ai une fille, mais je n'ai pas de femme...et la mère de Nami, je ne l'ai jamais aimait au-delà du stade d'amis.

Hinata regarda Naruto qui la fixait dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas mais alors comment diable avait il eu une fille?

Hinata fixant Naruto dans les yeux -Alors comment à tu eu Nami? Tu la adopter? Elle te ressemble trop pour que tu puisse donner se genre d'excuse.

Naruto soupira -Sa mère, Shion, est la prêtresse du pays des démon. Tu te rappelle de cette mission que j'ai eu avec ton cousin ou il fallait qu'on l'escorte pour qu'elle scelle un démon? Hinata acquiesça Et bien à la fin elle ma demandait de l'aidait à faire une nouvelle prêtresse...Et moi sans réfléchir...j'ai dit oui...j'ai vraiment lourder sur se coup là. Mais une promesse est une promesse. Et pendant mon entrainement je devait aller chercher un objet au pays des démon. Et par hasard j'ai croisé Shion la ou se trouvait l'objet en question. Kami-sama doit m'en vouloir pour s'acharner autant sur moi. Et donc j'ai du lui demander d'enlever le sceau de l'objet. Mais avant elle me demanda de tenir ma promesse...et bon je te laisse imaginer la suite.

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux -Tu aurais pu dire non. Et expliquer que c'était une erreur.

Naruto soupirant avant d'aller se posait sur le lit -Tu crois que je lui ai pas dit? J'ai attendu une semaine, à lui expliquer tous les jours que j'avais besoin de cette objet, mais elle est rester sur sa position, me disant que j'avais dit que mon nindo était de toujours tenir mes promesse. Et par définir on à attendu le bon moment et je lui ai fait un enfant. J'ai honte de moi même, mais je ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de mon nindo, j'ai suivi se principe tout le temps, c'est devenu ma raison de vivre.

Hinata avec peine Naruto. D'accord se qu'il avait fait n'était pas vraiment se qu'on pourrai qualifié de bien, mais il été vrai qu'il avait son nindo. Elle l'avait bien remarqué, tout le monde dans le village le haie pour une raison inconnue. A par elle est ces amis, il n'avais personne. il à vécu seul un long moment, sans personne autour de lui et la seule chose qui lui ai attiré le regard des autre et ces amis, c'est justement se nindo. Envers et contre tout, il tiendrais sa promesse. Il avait affronter pas mal d'ennui pour tenir sa promesse de ramené Sasuke et avait même failli en mourir. Il avait dit qu'il battrai Neji, et avait tout donné pour vaincre son cousin.

Hinata posa soudain une question -Et Nami? Que compte tu faire pour elle?

Naruto soupira de nouveau -Elle n'est en rien responsable, je suis son père et agirai comme telle. J'espers pourvoir tenir encore un moment avant de lui dire que sa mère et moi, nous ne nous somme jamais aimé autrement que comme des amis pour moi. Elle sera surement triste et au pire elle me haïra. Mais c'est mieux que le faite de ne pas avoir de père. Et ayant connu la solitude je ne compte pas laisser ma fille seule et connaitre les même tourments.

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux. Il disait vrai. Mais une chose lui sembla bizarre. N'était il pas censé être ivre? Mais il avait l'air tous à fait normal. Elle le regarda plus intensément.

Hinata -Tu n'était pas ivre il y à peu?

Naruto sourit -Ah ah, si...jusqu'à se que nous ayons fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'au manoir, ensuite je faisait semblant.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit puis se referma, puis se réouvrit -Donc quand tu...

Naruto coupant -Je savais parfaitement se que je faisait.

Hinata rougit fortement. Naruto lui sourit en prenant un air désolé. Elle sortit soudain de la chambre. Il la regarda faire. Il n'aurai peut-être pas du. La voir partir li faisait mal mais après tout, c'était de sa faute, il aurait du réfléchir avant de parler se jour la. A la grande surprise du blond et elle rentra de nouveau dans la chambre. Et lui tendit un bandeau frontal avec une feuille dessus.

Naruto regardant le bandeau -...Merci...je suis content que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase quelle se jeta sur lui, complétement rouge et l'embrassant avec fougue. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'elle attendait son retour, qu'elle avait repoussé tant bien que mal tout les prétendant de son père et du conseil. Si il avait un enfant avec une autre avant elle...tant pis elle l'aimait et si lui l'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu en retour, sa lui irait. Depuis plusieurs année, le seul avec qui elle se voyait finir ces jours c'était lui et personne d'autre. Naruto fut d'abord surpris, agréablement surpris même et ne tarda pas à répondre à la jeune femme. Si il la repoussait elle n'aurait pas le courage de recommencer un tel geste. Elle fit balader ces main sur son torse musclé, tandis que lui lui caressait le dos. Il se sépara à contre cœur d'elle. Il devait d'abord lui dire une chose. Il ne voulait rien avoir à regretter cette fois si. Ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur. Hinata elle le regardait sans comprendre. Il lui fit un petit sourire cherchant ces mots.

Naruto -Il faut que je te dise une chose avant tout...je...en faite...connait tu la raison pour laquelle ton père et le village me haie tant?

Hinata ne compris pas le rapport avec la situation actuel -Non mais je ne voie pas...

Naruto la coupant -Si justement, je ne voudrais pas que tu regrette par la suite. Je...la raison pour laquelle ils me haie tous c'est...c'est que j'ai le démon renard, Kyubi, sceller dans mon ventre...

Hinata le regarda comme si il était devenu fou. Impossible que Naruto, qui aime tellement le village, qui à des amis dedans, qui est si gentil et souriant soit le démon qui à saccager le village il y à de sa maintenant une vingtaine d'année. Mais en regardant ces yeux elle ne vit aucune trace de mensonge, pourtant on ne pouvait pas trahir le **-Byakugan-** sur sa. Elle ne sut que dire. Elle n'avait perdu personne lors de l'attaque du démon, mais...mais...y avait il des risques? Qui était aussi la personne avec qui elle parle actuellement?

Hinata -Euh...je ne sait pas quoi dire. Personnellement, je n'ai perdu personne à cause de se démon. Mais je me demande une chose...avec qui je parle? Naruto Uzumaki ou Kyubi?

Naruto répondit directement -Tu me parle à moi Naruto, Kyubi ne peut pas prendre le contrôle de mon corps sans que je ne le veuille. Je ne dit pas que se n'est jamais arrivé. Mais c'était lors de mes recherche pour retrouver Sasuke. Et seulement contre Orochimaru, ou pendant les entrainement de Ero-sennin. Sa fait des années qu'il n'a plus eu le contrôle.

Naruto disait sa sur la défensive, et Hinata lui sourit -Alors je m'en fiche qu'il soit en toi. Tu est...euh...tu...tu est...

Elle était de nouveau complétement rouge en tentant de faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, mais Naruto lui sourit lui disant qu'il avait compris. Il l'attira doucement à lui rapprochant leur visage. Le cœur d'Hinata était près à exploser, quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement d'abord, un simple contact. Puis il appuya un peu plus en passant sa langue sur ces lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il y fit rentrer sa langue, approfondissant le baiser. Elle était maintenant collè contre lui, profitant au maximum de se moment. Leur mains se baladait sur le corps de l'autre. Ils avait envie l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait des années qu'ils rêvaient de se moment. Durant tout leur ébat il fut attentionné envers elle. Il prit son temps ne la brusquant pas. Quand ils eurent fini, Hinata resta coucher sur lui. Il passa un les bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa en lui murmurant un "Je t'aime". Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans se lit les obligeant à rester collé l'un à l'autre. Dans son bureau Hiashi rageait. Il avait vu se qui venait de se passait, enfin il c'était arrêtait quand il avait vu sa fille perdre sa virginité. Il aurait voulu intervenir avant, mais ne pouvait aller dans la chambre de se démon. Celui si l'en aurait empêcher avant même d'atteindre la porte. Il en été sur, sans pour autant en avoir la preuve.

Le lendemain matin quand Naruto se réveilla avec Hinata dans les bras, il sourit. Il regarda le réveil présent sur le bureau. 8h. Il avait encore du temps avant d'aller chercher Nami puis s'entrainait. Quand son regard revint sur la jeune femme endormie dans ces bras, elle avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait.

Naruto souriant en lui déposant un baiser sur le front -Bien dormi?

Hinata lui souriant -Oui, je n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Et toi sa fait longtemps que tu est réveillé?

Naruto -Non, j'ai à peine eu le temps de regarder le réveil.

Hinata se releva soudain pour regarder le réveil. 8h05. Mince elle était en retard. Elle sortit rapidement du lit sous le regard surpris de son amants. Elle lui expliqua en s'habillant.

Hinata enfilant sa jupe -J'ai rendez-vous avec les élèves pour 8h, je suis déjà en retard.

Naruto fut encore plus surpris. Ainsi elle avait des élèves? Il est vrai que les junnin sous les ordre direct de l'Hokage en avait souvent -Ah ah des élèves? Bah t'inquiètes pas pour un petit retard, la team 7 avait Kakashi comme sensei et je l'ai jamais vu à l'heure. Pourtant regarde se que nous somme devenu.

Hinata dit en mettant son haut -Oui, mais les miens ne sont pas aussi doué que toi, Sasuke-kun ou Sakura-chan ne l'étiez.

Naruto sourit à la made in Naruto -Normal on est les meilleurs tous les trois ah ah.

Hinata sourit et se releva pour partir dans sa chambre en disant -Je vais me changer attend moi devant le manoir.

Naruto soupira. Adieu lit douillet et adieu matinée tranquille. Il s'habilla tranquillement en mettant sa tenu orange à bande noir. Il attache son équipement ninja et sortit en mettant son bandeaux frontal. Il mit celui de Konoha que lui avait donné Hinata. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle l'avait vraiment gardé pendant 7 ans. Il attendit tranquillement devant la porte de la demeure Hyûga. Quand Hinata le rejoignit, elle lui sourit en rougissant. Elle se rappelé la nuit dernière mal grès elle. il lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main.

Naruto -Alors ou tu à rendez vous avec tes élèves?

Hinata rougissant encore plus -Au...au terrain...num...numèro 24...

Naruto lui sourit, la prit dans ces bras et disparu de devant la demeure Hyûga. Il réapparut instantanément au terrain 24 devant trois genin surpris par l'apparition de leur sensei, dans les bras d'un homme. Hinata n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était devant la demeure, puis se retrouvait d'un coups devant ces élèves au terrain 24. Il la déposa au sol avant de regarder les trois genin. Le premier était brun, les yeux d'un bleu-vert particulier. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste rouge sans manche. Sous sa veste il portait un haut en résille qui lui arrivait jusqu'au poignet et en haut du cou. Le second, était un brun au yeux blanc. Un Hyûga. Il était vêtu comme Neji à son âge. Le dernier genin, était en faite une genin. C'était un jeune fille avec des yeux bleu et des cheveux...vert? Naruto la dévisagea et la vit rougir...une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit "Danger!!". Elle était habillé d'un short bleu foncé lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux. Son haut été un simple débardeur laissant voir tous son ventre à qui le veut, jusqu'au début de sa poitrine assez développé pour son âge (_Tsunade-baba aurait une fille ou petite fille??_). Hinata regarda son élève, puis Naruto.

Genin au yeux bleu-vert -Sensei vous êtes en retard, et c'est qui lui? Il semble pas intelligent.

Naruto -Hey demi-portion respect tes ainés. (_Même si je le fait pas_)

Genin au cheveux vert -Dite vous vous appelez comment? Et je peu vous tutoyez?

Naruto la regarde avant de dire -Euh...Oui tu peu me tutoyez et je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Genin made in Hyûga pendant que la fille gloussait -Vous êtes celui qui a battu Hiashi-sama hier en le tenant en respect et en vous moquant de lui?

Hinata dévisage tour à tour son élève et Naruto -Comment ça?

Naruto regardant ailleurs -Euh...ben...disons qu'hier j'ai voulu m'entrainer et que ton père à aimablement proposé de faire un échange. Alors il à voulu me tuait, et moi je me suis moquait un peu de lui.

Genin Hyûga -Mon père m'a dit que vous l'aviez traiter de faible et qu'il ne valait même pas la peine que vous le frappiez.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise -Tu as...tu as...

Genin au cheveux vert -Ouah!! Trop fort tu à réussi tenir le chef des Hyûga en respect Naruto-san.

Naruto regardant Hinata -Gomen, je ferai plus rien à ton père promis, ne m'en veut pas...

Hinata le regarde tandis que le genin au yeux bleu-vert regarde Naruto avec respect maintenant -Simple question tu portait la même chose que se que tu portait hier soir?

Naruto ne comprenant pas la question -Euh...oui bien sur, pourquoi?

Hinata avait maintenant des billes à la place des yeux, tandis que ces élèves ne comprenant pas -Sensei de quoi vous parlez?

Naruto répondant au Hyûga qui avait posait la question -Elle parle de sa Soulève la mache de son bras droit découvrant des poinds, puis remonte son pantalon montrant la même chose en plus lourd. Je porte toujours ces poids sur moi, j'ai un poids de 30 kg sur chaque bras et des 60kg sur chaque jambes.

Les élèves eurent à leur tour des yeux comme des billes. Naruto soupira avant de regarder sa montre. 8h45, il pouvait rester encore un peu. Les élèves commencèrent à le bombarder de question. Comment s'entrainait il? Quelle genre de jutsu il utilisait? Et aussi des question de la fille au cheveux vert qui été hors sujet, genre son plat préféré ou si aimait les fille plus jeune que lui. Puis à 9h il s'excusa disant qu'il devait aller chercher sa fille et aller s'entrainer.

Hinata -Si tu veut t'entrainait viens ici,je suis sur que sa leur apprendra deux trois chose, ne serait ce que pour l'examen chunnin.

L'examen chunnin...il devait aussi y participer, faudra qu'il se renseigne auprès de la vielle. Il accepta et partit chercher Nami. Il disparu comme il était venu et apparu devant la demeure Uchiwa. Nami attendait devant la porte et quand elle vit son père apparaitre d'un coup elle sursauta. Puis souriant elle couru et lui sauta dans les bras. Sakura sortit de la maison en voyant son ami et sa fille s'enlaçant.

Sakura avec un sourire -Si c'est pas touchant, notre petit Naruto à grandit et est devenu un homme.

Naruto avec un rictus -Hey! Je suis pas ton gosse non plus. Sinon elle à pas posé trop de problème j'espers?

Sakura qui se retint de frapper son ami jusqu'à se qu'il lâche sa fille -Non, non elle à été adorable. Je lui ai raconter comment toi et moi avions connu Shion. Et elle ma aussi posait des questions sur toi. Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait mais je lui ai tout raconté de se qui c'est passé dans le village. Du pourquoi tout le monde ta haie et au autre question.

Naruto sourit -Ne t'inquiète pas tu à bien fait. il vaut mieux que se soit raconter par des personnes extérieur au problème se genre de chose. Au faite Sasuke est là?

Sakura secoua la tête négativement -Non il est partit rejoindre son équipe de genin.

Naruto les yeux comme des billes par surprise -Lui aussi? Et toi?

Sakura rit doucement -Non moi je n'en ai pas. Je suis medic-nin je passe mon temps à l'hôpital, je n'ai donc pas le temps de m'occuper d'élève. Sinon tu compte faire quoi se matin?

Naruto souriant à la made in Naruto -Je vais m'entrainait au terrain 24. Hinata pense que sa aidera ces élèves à progresser.

Sakura sourit -Ils savent que tu n'est que genin?

Naruto souriant innocemment -Non, pourquoi? Je devrai leur dire que je vais être contre eux cette année?

Sakura rit tandis que Naruto la salua en partant sa fille toujours dans ces bras. Il arriva de nouveau au terrain d'entrainement 24 ou les genin s'entrainait au taijutsu. Bien que le Hyûga était doué comparé au autres, il restait au-dessous du niveaux des autre de sa famille. La fille semblait plutôt bonne mais avait une garde trop ouverte. Quand au dernier, c'était l'inverse, il avait une bonne garde mais ces attaques étaient linéaires, visibles et facilement prévisible. On pouvait sans mal l'esquivait. Hinata se tourna vers lui et les genin s'arrêtèrent en le voyant arriver. Naruto posa Nami au sol, cette dernière fut dévisageait par les trois genin. Elle partit se cacher derrière son père qui rit en voyant sa. Elle était vraiment timide avec les gens.

Naruto -Bon alors je vous présente Nami, m'a fille.

Hinata présenta alors les genin qui n'avait toujours pas de nom sur leur visage pour Naruto -Alors la fille c'est Honoka Succubus, le garçon qui n'arrête pas de te dévisager, c'est Ikki Jigoku et le dernier, Kira Hyûga. Vous voulez poussez les présentation ou pas?

Naruto accepta et se présenta comme Kakashi l'avait fait en premier -Bon je vais faire comme mon sensei. On donne son nom, prénom, se qu'on aime, se qu'on déteste et notre rêve pour l'avenir d'accord?

Honoka levant la main -Haï Naruto-san, je commence, alors je suis Honoka Succubus, se que j'aime c'est vous Lui envoie un baiser imaginaire que Naruto préfère ignorait tendit que Hinata semble près à foudroyer son élève sur place aider par Nami. Se que je déteste, se son les élèves de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il se prenne pour les meilleurs. Et mon rêve pour l'avenir c'est de me marier et de fonder un famille tout en étant une grande kunoichi comme Tsunade-sama.

Naruto soupire si les élèves de Sasuke son comme leur maitre quand il été de leur âge, il comprenait pourquoi elle les détestait. Ikki se leva la main à son tour pour se présenter.

Ikki -Ikki Jigoku, j'aime les personne fortes et je déteste les faible. Mes rêve pour l'avenir, c'est de battre un Kage.

Naruto soupire devant se discours. Un Hiashi miniature se tenait devant lui. Les yeux plus coloré c'est tout. Lui si il ne faisait pas attention il allait s'attirer des problèmes plus tard. Ou risquait de mal tournait.

Kira levant la main -Kira Hyûga, je viens de la soke. J'aime pratiquer le taijutsu et mon clan. Je déteste la séparation entre la soke et la bunke et surtout se sceau qu'ont leur appose. Plus tard je veut devenir comme Neji-sama et je voudrais aussi pouvoir réunir entièrement mon clan sans soke et bunke.

Naruto sourit en entendant sa. Celui la avait de bon rêve et prouver que les Hyûga avaient encore du bon chez eux.

Nami leva la main se qui surpris un peu Naruto mais il lui laissa la parole -Nami Uzumaki, J'aime mon papa, ma maman, Hinata-nee-san, Sasuke-nii-san, Sakura-nee-san et Tenten-nee-san. Je n'aime pas Honoka. Naruto explose de rire en entendant sa, et Honoka prend un air indigné. Mon rêve c'est de devenir comme mon papa plus tard.

Naruto qui été toujours entrain de rire s'arrêta en entendant sa. Il sourit à sa fille, se qu'elle venait de dire le toucher droit au cœur. Hinata par solidarité envers Nami leva la main mais Naruto la prit de vitesse.

Naruto un sourire au visage -Alors, Naruto Uzumaki pour vous servir, j'aime les ramen, le village, ma petite Nami et Hinata Nami regarde surprise son père puis Hinata rouge jusqu'au oreille. Honoka regardit sa sensei avec un air de défi qui fit rire Naruto. Je n'aime pas le temps d'attente avant de pouvoir manger des ramen, l'Akatsuki et Hiashi.Kira et Hinata regardèrent surpris Naruto à la fin de la phrase. Il n'avait pas peur de dire sa du chef de clan de la ou il habite. Mon rêve pour l'avenir c'est de devenir Hokage, et je n'en suis plus très loin ah ah.

Les élèves regardèrent Naruto rire. Ils hésitèrent à se dire qu'il été fou, ou pas. Nami était contente d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur son père, mais se demandait qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par le faite qu'il aime Hinata? Et pourquoi n'avait il pas mentionné sa mère?

Hinata levant la main -Alors Hinata Hyûga, J'aime Naruto-kun et le village. Cette fos si Nami avait de sérieux doute sur se qui se passait entre Hinata et son père. Je déteste rien en particulier. Mon rêve pour l'avenir est de ressouder la soke et la bunke du clan Hyûga en abolissant cette stupide idée de sceau.

Nami continuait de dévisageait Hinata qui ne pouvait soutenir le regards de l'enfant. Elle avait déjà eu besoin de beaucoup de courage pour sa présentation et dire devant ces élèves qu'elle aimait Naruto. Elle n'en avait plus assez pour affronter le regard de la fille du concerné. Justement celui si se leva en disant.

Naruto - Bon vous me demandiez comment je m'entraine? Alors je vais vous demander de choisir une méthode d'entrainement. Vous avez le choix entre la méthode normal, la méthode rapide et la méthode ultra rapide. Alors?

Les trois se consultèrent avant de dire d'une même voix -La ultra rapide!!

Naruto leur sourit leur demanda -Est ce que vous connaissait la spécificité des clones?

Les trois ne comprirent pas ou il voulait en venir. Il créa donc un clone de lui même. Quand les élèves purent le toucher, sous les ordres de Naruto, ils ouvrirent grands les yeux surpris. Comment une illusion pouvait elle avoir une consistance. Naruto leur expliqua ensuite que les l'expérience que gagner un clone retournait à son propriétaire lors de sa destruction. Ainsi si il créé 3 clones et faisait tous les 4 le même entrainement durant la journée. A la fin de la journée quand les 3 clones disparaitrait, l'expérience qu'il aurait gagner serait la sienne plus celle des 3 clones. Donc se serait comme si il c'était entrainait 4 jour alors qu'il ne c'était écoulé que une journée. Les élèves comprirent et dire.

Honoka -Donc Naruto-san, vous créez 3 clone pour vous entrainait tout les jour?

Naruto souriant -La méthode normal c'est que je crée 5 clones pour m'entrainait, la rapide j'en crée 50.

Kira regardant Naruto comme si il mentait -Impossible de créez autant de clone et s'entrainait toute la journée.

Naruto ignorant la remarque -Et la méthode que je vais vous montrait c'est l'ultra rapide.

Naruto se mit en position et lança **-Ninpo "Multiclonage"-**. 1000 Naruto apparurent de tous le coté sur la droite des genin. Ils regarder le spectacle des 1000 Naruto avec des yeux rond. Nami et Hinata était elles aussi surprise. Puis refaisant les même signe il lança **-Ninpo "Multiclonage"-** et 1000 clones apparurent sur le coté gauche. Les spectateurs étaient sidérés. Puis Naruto annonça qu'aujourd'hui se serai entrainement au maniement de l'épée. Naruto composa une série de signe rapidement, de manière à se que les genin de puisse pas suivre et retenir cette technique. Une fois la série de signe fini il plaqua ces main sur son ventre à l'endroit du sceau. **-Ninpo "Invocation: Sabre Kyubi"-** La gaine d'un sabre sortit de son ventre et il s'en saisi. Quand le sabre fut sortit on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un sabre de 1m, la lame était d'une couleur orange, luisant bizarrement. Sur la gaine, il y avait au bout comme 9 queue attacher qui s'enroulèrent autour du bras de Naruto. Tous les clones avaient fait la même chose et les élèves ainsi que Hinata ou Nami, personne ne s'attendait à voir une chose comme sa. Se sabre était bizarre et semblait même vivant, surtout avec ces queue bougeant toute seule. Mais en plus il y avait maintenant 2000 clones. Soudain les personne observant la scène observèrent mieux les clones et virent que sur leur bandeaux, au lieux du signe de Konoha, il avait le numéro "1" à droite et "2" à gauche. Naruto partit se plaçait entre les deux groupes. Soudain les clones passèrent tous à l'attaque. Au début on aurez cru qu'ils allait tous s'entretuer, mais ils attaquèrent tous le vrai Naruto. Les deux premiers clones sautèrent sur Naruto, mais se derniers détruit le premiers d'un kunai dans le cœur pendant que de l'autre main il bloquait le second clone. Il pivota sur lui même fauchant les jambes des clones autour de lui. Puis empala le clone qu'il venait de parait avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il enchaina en sautant contre un clone bras en l'air se préparant à donner un coups, mais fut transpercer au cœur. Les clones disparaissait avec un "Pouf" sonore dans un nuage de fumée tandis que Naruto continuait son massacre. Plus les clones disparaissait et plus sa devenait compliquer, car les clones avait plus de place pour se mouvoir. 5 clones vinrent sur lui de toute les direction en même temps et Naruto lança **-Ninpo "Multiclonage"-** . 5 clones apparurent parant les 5 autres clones, puis il les trancha tous d'un coups en tournant sur lui même. Plus que 100 clones à battre. Il s'arrêta et fit signe à Hinata et ces élèves de le rejoindre.

Naruto en sueur -Bon on va faire simple, il en reste 100, pour vous entrainait donc vous allez tentez de les détruires. Hinata reste avec moi et ne vous inquiété pas ils ne vous blesseront pas...le seule qu'ils cherchent à tuer c'est moi.

Les genin et leur maitre se regardèrent. Il devait tenter de détruire les clone avec des numéro sur le bandeau. Les clones repartirent à l'attaque des que les genin furent près. Les clones qui se faisait attaquer par les genin, les évitait sans rien leur faire. Il leur donnait aussi quelque conseil pendant qu'il combattait, disparaissant soudain pour les apparaitre derrière eux et leur montrait leur défaut dans leur gardes ou dans leur attaque. Le seul à qui les clone ne disait quasiment rien c'était Kira. Il lui disait juste d'utiliser tous se qu'il pouvait pour les détuires. Du coté de Naruto et Hinata le combat été acharné. Naruto faisait disparaitre les clones les uns après les autres, Hinata couvrant ces arrières. Elle avait du mal contre les clones, mais arrivait aisément à éviter leurs coups de sabres. Pourtant quand elle les attaquer, il résistait énormément à ces coups pour de simple clone. Ceci prouvait de la grande résistance de Naruto. Si il avait décomposait son énergie en 2000 part égale et qu'elle était encore si robuste, le modèle original en pleine forme devait être très très compliqué à combattre. Quand le derniers clone fut détruit Naruto souffla. Il regarda sa montre. 12h30. Sa faisait 3h qu'il combattait, mais les clones n'était pas assez résistant. Mal grès leurs capacité de multiplié l'expérience il allait devoir trouvait autre chose pour s'entrainait au maniement du sabre. Hinata elle regardait ces élèves tenté de suivre les conseil de Naruto. Honoka semblait mal à l'aise et pas très attentive quand le clone de Naruto l'approcher. Quand à Ikki lui suivait à la lettre les conseil et faisait déjà de bon progrès. Ces coups était moins prévisible, c'été déjà sa. Pour Kira par contre il ne faisait que combattre en essayant de toucher le clone de Naruto.

Naruto haletant -Pour lui, se sera à toi de tout faire. A part lui mettre un opposant en face de lui je peu rien faire d'autre, je ne connait pas votre style de combat. Je sais l'affronter mais pas l'apprendre.

Hinata souriant à l'attention du blond -Merci..., mais ne t'in...t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun...Je me débrouillerai.

Hinata avait eu du mal et été rouge. Naruto se demandait pourquoi quand il vit sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il n'avait même pas fait attention et avait agit tout seul. Nami arriva à se moment et par reflex il retira sa main.

Nami souriante -Papa...euh...je...

Naruto la regarda avant de demander -Oui? Tu veut aussi que papa t'entraine?

Il avait dit sa pour plaisanter et Nami répondit -Oui...je veut faire comme eux...Elle pointa du doigts les trois genin. Je veut m'entrainait avec toi et des amis...

Naruto la regarda puis consulta Hinata du regard. Elle répondit -Nami-chan, tu ne peut pas encore faire comme eux désolée. Mais si tu le souhaite, tu peu allez à l'académie comme je l'ai fait et ton papa aussi. Je suis certaine que tu t'amusera là-bas, tu sait ton papa à rencontrer tous ces amis là-bas. Par contre faut que Naruto-kun soit d'accord.

Nami regarda son père semblant douter des paroles de Hinata -Si je t'assure que Hinata-chan te dit vrai. Tu apprendra beaucoup là-bas. En plus tu à juste l'âge pour y rentrer et la rentrer est pour bientôt.

Nami sourit -Je veut allé à l'académie alors. Comme sa je ferai comme papa.

Naruto souris et se releva en prenant sa fille dans ces bras -Alors allons demander à Tsunade-baba. Hinata-chan, je te laisse mes clones pour entrainait tes élèves. Sa sera mieux qu'un poteau ou un arbre.

Hinata souriant -Merci je te dit à tout à l'heure nous on va aller manger avant de reprendre l'entrainement cette après-midi.

Naruto -D'accord allé à tout à l'heure.

Nami dit au revoir à Hinata et Naruto lui frôla les lèvres avant de disparaitre laissant une Hinata toute rouge. Quand elle se retourna elle vie ces élèves la regardait, d'on Honoka visiblement pas contente que Naruto l'ai embrassé. Nami elle fut choqué et demanda à son père, tandis qu'il attendait devant le bureau de Tsunade, pourquoi il embrassé Hinata;

Naruto répondant simplement -Parce que je l'aime.

Nami les larmes au yeux -Mais...mais... et Maman...et moi?

Naruto soupira -Tu sait, papa aime bien ta maman, mais il l'aime seulement comme une amie. Et toi je t'aime comme ma fille.

Nami -Et Hinata-nee-san?

Naruto -Hinata-chan je l'aime comme la femme avec qui je veut passait le restant de mes jours. Tu te rappelle que tante Sakura à dit sur papa et le village hein?

Nami cherchant -Que papa aime beaucoup le village?

Naruto souriant -Non se que le village pense de papa.

Nami cherche encore avant de répondre sur d'elle cette fois -Que le village aime pas papa!

Naruto lui sourit tendrement -Oui et bien sache que même tante Sakura n'aimait pas papa au début, ni tonton Sasuke. Personne n'aimait papa dans le village et papa était tout seul.

Nami demandant -Et grand-père et grand-mère?

Naruto souriant tristement -Le papa et la maman de papa son mort juste à sa naissance et papa ne les a jamais connus. Et Tsunade-baba et Jiraya-jiji sont venu prendre Naruto sous leur aile beaucoup plus tard. Mais dans le village il y avait une personne qui n'a jamais détesté ton papa et tu sait qui c'est?

Nami -Maman?

Naruto lui sourit -Non c'est Hinata-chan. Ta maman je l'ai rencontré encore plus après Tsunade-baba et Jiraya-jiji. Mais bon papa est pas très doué avec les sentiments et n'a jamais compris qu'Hinata-chan aimait beaucoup papa. Et que papa aimait beaucoup Hinata-chan. A un moment j'ai même cru que j'était amoureux de tante Sakura. Mais sache que même si j'aime beaucoup Hinata-chan, toi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, mais d'une autre manière. Il y à plein de manière d'aimer les gens Nami et tu le comprendra plus tard quand tu sera grande.

Nami cherchait à comprendre les paroles de son père. Elle avait en gros compris que son père l'aimait beaucoup, elle et Hinata, puis venez sa mère. Qu'Hinata était la seule qui aimait son père dans le village,quand il était seul. Soudain les porte s'ouvrir laissant sortir des ninja à l'aspect effrayant. Tsunade semblait soucieuse quand Naruto entra mais leur sourit quand même.

Naruto -Yo Tsunade-baba sa va? Qui c'était ces types?

Tsunade avec un rictus -Se son des ninja de Kumo. Mais nous ne somme pas là pour parler de sa...Tiens bonjour Nami-chan, je ne t'avait pas vu.

Nami cacher derrière Naruto -Bonjour Obaba-san.

Tsunade lui souriant -Si elle ai pas mignonne, elle m'appelle même Obaba.

Naruto une goutte derrière la tête (_Vielle gâteuse va!_) -Quand c'est moi je me fait incendié et quand c'est elle tu est toute contente...

Tsunade -Toi tu le dit de manière irrespectueuse alors qu'elle c'est pas pareil.

Naruto soupire avant de dire -Bon Je viens pour 2 choses, je commence par celle qui te rendra encore plus gateuse ou par celle qui t'agacera.

Tsunade relevant gâteuse (_Tu perd rien pour attendre toi_) -Commence par la première.

Naruto toussa dans sa main avant de dire -J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Nami, ici présente, veut devenir comme son papa et rentrer à l'académie pour faire plaisir à sa grands-mère.

Tsunade toute souriant -Oh!! si c'est pas mignon...hum, hum je veut dire je ne voie pas de problème à se qu'une nouvelle élève rentre à l'académie la la semaine prochaine. Et la seconde nouvelle?

Naruto -Je voudrais savoir si je peu passait l'examen chunnin de cette année.

Tsunade le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire -Non pas envie de te voir passé autre chose que genin.

Naruto -HEIN??

Tsunade morte de rire sur son bureau devant la tête qu'avait tiré Naruto -Ah ah trop fort! Bon plus sérieusement je ne voix pas de problème mais qui seront tes coéquipier?

Naruto -Konohamaru Sarutobi et Hanabi Hyûga, je sais qu'ils sont toujours genin pour problème...on dira pour problème personnelle.

Tsunade fixant Naruto -Tu est sur? Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont doué mais ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre 5 minutes dans la même pièces.

Naruto lui faisant sont sourire made in Naruto -Pas de problème je me charge d'eux. Bon tu m'envoie les papier pour l'académie et l'inscription à l'examen chunnin via ces deux là s'il te plait, sa leur fera faire un bout de chemin ensemble ah ah.

Tsunade soupirant -D'accord. C'était tout?

Naruto -Oui et je sens que tu veut me demander quelque chose...tu est aussi doué au jeux que pour me mentir.

Tsunade regardant ailleurs -Non rien du tout!...enfin si...Naruto sourit Je...je pourrait garder Nami-chan avec moi si tu est occupé cette après-midi...juste pour t'aider bien sur.

Naruto avec un grands sourire -Nami tu veut rester avec Obaba cette après-midi? Elle te fera voir le se que fera papa plus tard.

Nami en entendant les mot "se que fera papa plus tard" sauta de joie -Oui! Oui! je veut, je veut.

Tsunade eu un grand sourire tandis que Naruto soupirai devant cette image. Tsunade été devenu un grand-mère gateuse. Il était 13h et son estomac criait famine. Il partit donc avec Tsunade et Nami pour Ichikaru, manger des ramen. Quand il eurent fini ils repartirent chacun de leur coté. Tsunade emmenant par la main, Nami qui lui posait plein de question sur Naruto et sur le métier qu'elle faisait, tandis que Naruto partait pour la demeure Uchiwa ayant un problème à régler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto.**

Merci pour vos reviews, je ne vous aime pas et veuillez ne plus en laissez...vous y avez cru? lol Je déconne encore un grand s merci de votre soutient et de vos reviews. Je m'excuse encore de mon orthographe et ma grammaire médiocre, mais je tenterai de mettre à exécution vos conseil . Mais ne vous faites pas de faux espoir sa ne sera toujours pas considéré comme bien XD je suis un cas fini lol. Pour répondre à vos reviews...je le ferait au prochain chapitre désolé mais journée surchargé. Demain promis le chapitre sera plus long T.T Sur cela bonne lecture.

**-Technique/Jutsu-**

(_Pensé_)

Action pendant dialogue.

**Papa?**

Naruto faisait face à la demeure Uchiwa, il sonna et entendit quelqu'un râler. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Sasuke, qui portait un pantalon noir avec un T-shirt de même couleur. Le symbole des Uchiwa dans le dos, toujours présent sur n'importe lequel de ces habits. Il semblait en colère et voyant que ce n'était que son ami qui lui souriait.

Sasuke soupirant et reprenant son air froid -Pffff, toi, tu à quelque chose à me demander, mais la je suis occupé désolé.

Naruto avec un sourire en coin -Ah! Désolé je vais donc te laisser et aller demandé à quelqu'un d'autre pour s'entrainer avec moi.

Naruto se tourna commençant à partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule -Entre! Voyons il fallait le dire plus tôt! Fait rentrer Naruto en fermant la porte. Chérie!! Naruto et passé nous voir on va au dojo!!

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit, direction le dojo de la famille Uchiwa. En dans une grande salle, pleine d'arme différente accrochez au mur, une armoire avec plein de rouleau portant le sceau des Uchiwa. La salle devait faire dans les 30m² et Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

Naruto avec son sourire habituel -Ben dit donc, son pas pauvre les Uchiwa!

Sasuke ignorant la remarque -Bon alors tu veut t'entrainait à quoi? Ninjutsu? Taijutsu? Genjutsu? Le tout combiné?

Naruto éclata de rire quand Sakura arriva dans la salle en soupirant -Le monde tourne autour de son entrainement pffff.

Naruto sourit au commentaire (_Je suis pas vraiment mieux, je doit l'avouer_) -En faite je voulait m'entrainait au maniement du sabre avec toi. J'ai tenté plusieurs méthode mais il me faut un adversaire de valeur pour se genre d'entrainement...donc bien sur je suis venu te voir Sasuke-baka.

Sasuke -Je ne sait pas. En fréquentant un cancre, je risque de baisser mon niveau actuel et...

BAM les deux ninja volèrent à travers la sale, les poing de Sakura fumant encore du chakra concentré dans ces poings -Bon vous arrêtez, le baka qui malheureusement est aussi le père de mon enfant et le baka qui trouve pas mieux que faire des enfants à une femme, quand il s'arrête dans un village, vous vous arrêtez de suite, sinon je vous offre un séjour à l'hôpital!!

Les ninja se tenant la tête -Haï maman...

BAM. La kunoichi au cheveux rose partit laissant les tasse de thé au deux baka au sol le crane fumant avec une autre belle bosse -Sasuke-baka...maintenant c'est sûr.

Sasuke se relevant -Quoi?

Naruto assis fixant son ami avec un sourire -Tu ne mourra jamais en mission

Sasuke ne comprenant pas ou il venait en dire -Pourquoi sa?

Naruto explosant de rire -Car se sera ta femme qui te tuera avant ah ah

Pateau passant à travers le mur et venant se loger dans le crâne du renard tandis qu'on entendait crier -NARUTO!! JE T'AI ENTENDU!!

Sasuke soupira puis partit chercher deux sabres au mur -Bon commençons plutôt cette entrainement.

Naruto acquieça et regarda le sabre qu'on lui tendait -Qu'est-ce que tu veut que je face de ton cure dent? Compose des signes devant Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas. **-Ninpo "Invocation: Sabre Kyubi"-** Un sabre orange, avec ça gaine aux neuf queue qui s'enroulèrent autour du bras de Naruto. Voilà, toi sort plutôt le sabre que tu à prit à Orochimaru quand il à été tué.

Sasuke soupira et garda ces question pour l'instant. Il tendit la main devant lui, paume découverte et un serpent en sortit. Il ouvrit sa machoire laissant sortir la gaine d'un sabre que l'Uchiwa prit en activant son **-Sharingan-** à trois branches. Les deux se mirent en position, se jaugèrent du regard et soudain Naruto ouvrit les hostilité avec un coup de sabre horizontale au niveau de la taille. Sasuke avait sauté en arrière, esquivant le coup avant de sauter en avant pour frapper le blond qui était encore entrainait dans sa rotation. Ce dernier lâcha son sabre, qui vint se placer dans la trajectoire du coup du Uchiwa en parant son attaque. Naruto sourit devant la surprise de son partenaire qui voyait que le sabre prenant appui avec ses queue sur le bras du renard, avait bougeait seul et été venu exécuter une parade. Se reprenant, il continuèrent l'entrainement. Naruto n'arrivait pas à toucher Sasuke, qui avec son **-Sharingan-** voyait son coup venir de loin. Après une heure de joute, Naruto avait ces vêtement dans un sale état et quelque éraflure, tandis que Sasuke n'avait même pas une goutte de sueur.

Naruto -Raaaah!! Sa m'énerve! J'en ai marre je les enlèves sinon je pourrai rien faire contre toi et tes maudits yeux!!

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir son ami. Il le vit changer retirer des poids à ces bras et ces jambes les posant sur le sol qui craqua légèrement sous les 180kg.

Naruto sautillant -Ahhh voilà je me sens mieux maintenant.

Sasuke eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'un lame de sabre se situé sous sa gorge. Sa allait devenir sérieux. Il retira son T-shirt, restant torse nue, car si il avait le malheur d'abimer le cadeau que lui avait fait Sakura à son anniversaire, il pouvait être certain de finir illico à l'hôpital. Il le plia sous le regard d'incompréhension de Naruto et haussa seulement les épaules. Il revint en face du blond ensuite et mis son **-Raiton "Chidori"-** dans son sabre. La vitesse de Naruto sans poids comblait l'avance que donné le **-Sharingan-** et le combat fut très serré. Du soir vers 18h30 ils durent arrêter car Il devait allé chercher Nami. Sakura était celle qui les avait prévenu de l'heure étant donné que les deux été dans leur monde.

Sakura soupirant -Vous êtes de vrai gamin! Au faite sa te dirai de mangé à la maison Naruto? Avec Nami-chan bien sur.

Naruto -Je veux bien merci, mais je pourrai venir avec Hinata aussi?

Sakura -Bien sur. Avec une petite mielleuse. Mon Sasuke d'amour...

Sasuke soupirant sachant qu'elle allait lui demandait encore une de ces horreurs culinaire -Hn!

Sakura -Tu me prend comme d'habitude? Hein? Hein? Hein?

Sasuke -Haï Hime-sama.

Sakura lui sautant au cou -Merci!!

Ils partirent donc chercher d'abord Nami qui se trouvait assise sur Tsunade derrière le bureau. Naruto sourit en voyant la scène. L'Hokage montrait à Nami quelque document sur l'académie ninja, des photos d'elle et Naruto , d'autre de l'équipe de Naruto plus jeune. La fillette semblait boire les parole de godaime quand elle aperçu son père.

Nami toute joyeuse -Papa!!

Naruto souriant -Yo! alors tu à été sage avec Tsunade-baba?

Nami imitant le sourit made in Naruto -Haï!! Obaba ma montrait ou été l'académie, puis on à fait la sieste Naruto pouffa de rire à cette phrase. Ensuite on à visité l'hôpital et Obaba à soigné plein de gens. Même qu'un Monsieur à dit que tonton Sasuke l'avait agresser!!

Naruto se retourne vers Sasuke qui rougissait -Hein?

Sasuke tentant de se justifier, surtout que l'Hokage le dévisageait -C'est pas ma faute, on faisait les courses et se type lui a touché les fesse...Et je lui ai fait comprendre que si il ne voulait pas écourté sa vie il ne devrait plus recommencer!

Tsunade sortant un dossier -3 côtes cassé, les deux bras fracturé et une main ou les os ont été réduit en morceaux, sans doute la main coupable, une jambe brisé tandis que l'autre faisait un carré...tu m'explique? Tu voulait pas plutôt le tuer?

Sasuke regardant ailleurs -Il n'avais qu'à garder ces main dans les poches!

Tsunade soupira en tournant la page -Et pour les 24 autres personnes reçu dans la matinée? Elles avaient fait quoi elles?

Naruto était mort de rire et Nami imita son père, Sasuke lui répondit -Euh...c'est que...ils tournait autour de...

Tsunade le coupant -Sa va j'ai compris. Arrête de massacrer tous ceux qui s'approche de Sakura s'il te plait. Sur ceux vous pouvez disposé, Naruto je t'envoie les papier demain matin pour 10h.

Naruto -Haï, merci Tsunade-baba et je compte sur toi la semaine prochaine pour que Nami soit dans une bonne classe.

Tsunade souriant -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vait pas envoyer ma petite fille dans une classe ou elle s'ennuira. Et toi ne rate pas la rentré. Tu devra être la toute la journée pour 8h.

Naruto -Haï, c'est noté! Bon je te laisse nous on doit encore passait faire des courses et prendre Hinata. En partant il cria. Je compte sur toi demain pour t'occuper de Nami!!

Tsunade sourit, avant de se remettre au travail. Sasuke lui demanda de quoi il parlait avec l'Hokage. Et se fut Nami qui répondit en prenant la main de son père et de son Tonton Sasuke.

Nami souriant -Nami va devenir une Ninja!! Et elle va être comme papa!!

Sasuke regarda Nami surpris -Tu est sur? Ton papa n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre tu sait, prend plutôt exemple sur tonton Sasuke.

Naruto protestant -Hey! Tu fera se que tu veut avec tes enfants, mais ne corrompt pas la mienne. Je veut pas d'un glaçon pour fille! Mais sinon je suis fier du fait qu'elle veuille devenir une ninja! ah ah!!

Naruto riait sous le regard amusé de Sasuke avec un sourire au coin des lèvres -Oui et si un garçon t'embêtes, viens voir tonton Nami.

Nami -Tu l'enverra à l'hôpital pour que Obaba le soigne?

Naruto explosa de nouveau de rire et Sasuke rougit de gêne -Euh...non mais je le dissuaderai de continué à t'embêter.

Nami -Mais les messieurs de l'hôpital aussi tu les dissuadé d'embêter tante Sakura non?

Sasuke, là, ne savait plus quoi répondre -Euh...oui...mais...c'est différents, eux ils était grands, donc c'est pas la même punition.

Nami -Donc si Nami est méchante quand elle sera grande tonton la punira comme les messieurs?

Sasuke au bord du désespoir fut aidé par Naruto -Non car toi tu est une fille, et tonton Sasuke comme papa ne feront jamais de mal à Nami...mais on ne garantie rien pour ceux qui toucheront à notre Nami à nous.

Nami sourit -Nami sera toujours avec Papa et Tonton!!

Sasuke et Naruto sourire devant la petite fille accrocher à leur main. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Hyûga, un comité d'accueil les attendait. Une dizaine de Hyûga était réuni devant la porte semblant attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand ils virent Naruto arrivait, il se dirigèrent tous vers lui. Il avait à peu près tous l'âge de Naruto, certain plus jeune.

Hyûga 1- Bonjour Naruto-sama, nous vous attendions, Nami-sama, Sasuke-san

Naruto surpris -"sama"? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette distinction?

Hyûga 2- Vous avez battu Hiashi-sama et est l'homme d'Hinata-sama, vous serez donc surement le prochain chef de clan, donc nous devons vous montrer du respect mal grès se qu'en dise les anciens.

Naruto les dévisagea mais ne trouva pas trace de mensonge sur leur visage -Euh...(_Mais c'est quoi tout ça? Je doit être maudit, Kami-sama qu'est ce que j'ai bien put vous faire pour que vous m'en vouliez à se point. Bon c'est sur qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils soit de mon côté que contre moi...rah faudra que j'en parle avec Hinata plus tard!! En attendant je doit la trouver, on va pas rester ici toute la soirée, sinon Sakura va nous tuez._) Et bien merci, mais se soir je suis assé pressé, donc si vous voulez bien m'excusez, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Hyûga 1- Bien Naruto-sama, passé une bonne soirée, Nami-sama, Sasuke-san, nous allons donc vous laissez.

Ils s'inclinèrent et partir dans la demeure. Naruto lança un regard à Sasuke qui fit de même prouvant qu'il pensait la même chose. Ils partirent directement vers la chambre d'Hinata et frappèrent. Une voix leur répondit et ils entrèrent.

Naruto -Hinata-chan tu est libre se soir?

Hinata se retournant pour voir Sasuke et Nami derrière Naruto -Oui pourquoi?

Naruto souriant -Sakura nous invite à mangé, donc je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu voudrait bien nous accompagner Nami et moi.

Hinata se levant -Oui pourquoi pas justement j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Naruto vit qu'elle semblait plus tendu qu'à l'habitude, mais ne dit rien pour l'instant. Il y avait trop d'oreille indiscrète dans le coin.

Ils partirent donc pour la demeure Uchiwa, s'arrêtant au magasin du coin. Sasuke rentra donc à l'intérieur avec Naruto pendant que Hinata décida d'accompagner Nami au parc du coin. Cette dernière voulait faire de la balançoire.

Sasuke -Donc il nous faut du nutella, de la mayo, du jambon et du Bleu... je sens que je vais encore avoir des mots d'estomac rien qu'en la regardant manger.

Naruto posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amis -Dit toi que c'est passager et que quand tu aura ton petit Uchiwa en herbe dans les bras le calvaire se fini.

Sasuke demandant -C'était pareil pour toi?

Naruto acquiesçant -Je passais mes journée à faire l'aller-retour, entre le magasin et la chambre de Shion...sa m'a été utile pour apprendre la technique du Yondaime **-Ninpo "Shunshin no Jutsu"-** qui me permet de me faire un déplacement hors du temps et de l'espace. Une téléportation en gros. Mais je n'ai réussi que vers le 8ème mois à e téléporter...à 2m devant moi..

Sasuke se moqua de son ami -Ah ah pitoyable tu est vraiment un cancre fini ah ah.

Naruto dévisagea Sasuke -Tu peut bien rire, mais toi tu ne pourra jamais l'exécuter monsieur le "génie" ah ah.

Sasuke défia du regard Naruto qui lui rendit -Et comment connait tu la technique du Yondaime?

Naruto -Facile c'est car Ero-sennin été le sensei du Yondaime ah ah.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur petite dispute. Derrière des groupies de Sasuke qui l'avait croisé par hasard en venant faire leur course, le dévorait du regard en se cachant derrière les rayons ou en passant faisant comme s'y elle cherchait quelque chose dans le rayon. Naruto avait aussi attiré l'attention sur lui. Les deux jeunes bien que l'aillant remarqué ignorer complétement ces groupies pour continuer leur dispute, allant d'un sujet à l'autre. Une vanne par si, l'autre qui répond de la même manière. Quand ils passèrent à la caisse se fut la la caissière qui les dévisagea avec du rouge au joue quand ceux si lui dire bonjour avant de reprendre, cette fois si, pour savoir qui était le meilleur exemple pour Nami. Ils payèrent dire au revoir, provocant de nouvelle rougeur à la jeune femme et sortir dehors pour aller voir dans le parc d'à côté deux hommes, parler avec Hinata et Nami qui se tenait derrière cette dernière. Naruto et Sasuke pressèrent un peut plus le pas quand l'un des homme saisie Hinata au poignet et se retrouva sans comprendre au sol. La jeune femme venait de lui tordre le bras et de lui faire un balayette. L'autre aller aider son amis quand il fut soulevé du sol par derrière.

Naruto un sourire faux au visage -Sasuke à ton avis Tsunade m'en voudra si je lui brise quelque truc pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital?

Sasuke avec le même sourire qui faisait plus froid dans le dos qu'autre chose -Non pas si on précise que ces deux homme voulait faire quelque chose à Nami.

Homme se relevant -Non mais c'est cette salope qui...

Naruto venait de lancer à Sasuke celui qu'il tenait, et frappa l'autre lui brisant 3 dents qui tombèrent -Qui ta permis de traiter Hinata-chan de cette façon? Tu sait, on viens juste de se disputer avec mon ami ici présent. Mais je crois avoir trouver un moyen de me défouler.

Sasuke qui avait frapper l'homme envoyé par Naruto, dans le ventre, en plein vole -Hinata pourrait tu s'il te plait, prendre soins des course et de Nami le temps qu'on aille discuter "tranquillement" entre homme?

Hinata bafouilla un oui et Nami regardait son père et son oncle en visiblement en colère, partir plus loin dans une ruelle déserte. Soudain on entendu des bruits de coups et quand Nami voulu aller voir, Hinata la reteint. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour une enfant de cette âge. Dans la ruelle justement Naruto et Sasuke jouaient à un jeu morbide. Qui casserait le plus de membre et ferai le plus souffrir sa victime. Chez ces deux hommes, il y avait deux absolue à ne surtout pas enfreindre. Et ces type venez d'enfreindre les deux en même temps. Il ne faut surtout pas toucher, ni à leur femme, ni à leur enfant. Quand il eurent finirent ils nettoyèrent le sang sur leur mains sur les deux hommes qui était plus mort que vivant dans l'instant présent. Avec les soins de Tsunade il pourrait survivre...mais plus utilisé leur main droite. Naruto lança **-Ninpo "Invocation"** et une grenouille de 2m prit les deux hommes sans ménagement avec sa langue pour partir à l'hôpital. Quand ils revinrent avec le sourire comme si de rien n'était Nami sauta sur son père et son oncle pour prendre leurs mains. Hinata demanda se qu'ils avait fait dans cette ruelle et Naruto lui dit qu'ils avaient appris quelque petite chose sur la vie au deux hommes. Elle haussa un sourcil, mais n'eu pas d'autre réponse. Quand ils arrivèrent le repas été déjà sur la table. Sakura les salua et embrassa Sasuke en lui sautant au coup quand il lui ramena les courses qu'elle lui avait demandé. La soirée passa tranquillement, ils parlait de tout et de rien, Naruto leur raconta qu'il avait fait le tour de plusieur village caché donc certain qu'il ne connaissait même pas comme Tsuki no kuni ou Jigoku no kuni. Il avait voyageait un peu partout, dans tout les pays, avec Jiraya. Nami était au ange d'entendre parlait son père de son voyage d'entrainement ,tandis que Sasuke le questiona sur les Ninjutsu utilisait dans les différent village qu'il avait traversé et Sakura sur les plats locale. Bien sur pour les plats, naruto lui commenta simplement les différents ramen qu'il avait gouté. Hinata elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Quand ils eurent fini de mangé Sakura partit se reposer un peu avec Nami qui voulait toucher le ventre de la future mère. Quand elles furent partit pour le salon, Naruto demanda soudain.

Naruto inquiet -Hinata-chan qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu semble soucieuse et tu avait l'esprit ailleurs tout le repas.

Hinata allé ouvrit la bouche et la referma, puis la rouvrit en disant -Ce n'est rien Naruto-kun, vraiment...

Naruto la fixa, voyant un mensonge si gros que même un aveugle l'aurait vu -Bon d'accord, alors explique pourquoi soudain ton clan semble si "accueillant" envers moi? Si je me souviens tous se à quoi j'ai eu droit c'était de la haine de leur part et je ne croit pas que les gens change autant en seulement une nuit.

Hinata feignant l'innocence -Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle...

Sasuke -Je suis d'accord avec Naruto, c'était vraiment louche. Attend, imagine, il l'on appelé Naruto-SAMA, tu te rend compte?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche la referma, la rouvrit et la ferma de nouveau -Hinata-chan tu peut me faire confiance non? Je...

Hinata le coupant -Désolé Naruto-kun, mais je ne peut pas te le dire...je te le dirai plus tard...et puis sa ne doit pas être dérangeant de se faire appelé "Naruto-sama", non? Donc...

Naruto soupira -J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Bon pas tout sa mais commence à se faire tard et Nami doit aller se coucher.

Il se leva suivi de Sasuke qui dit -Je comprend, il faut qu'elle dorme surtout qu'elle va encore suivre Tsunade-sama demain.

Naruto partit dans la direction du salon pour aller prendre Nami qui discutait avec Sakura, ça tête sur le ventre de cette dernière. Il sourit devant cette vision, tandis que Sasuke dit à Hinata que se lever.

Sasuke -Je ne sait passe que tu cache Hinata, mais n'oublie pas que si tu à besoin d'aide Naruto sera la pour toi, aussi bien que moi ou Sakura ou n'importe qui. Nous sommes amis et je sait de quoi je parle, vu que j'ai failli perdre les miens.

Hinata acquiesça en disant -Sakura-chan t'a vraiment sociabilité ah ah.

Sasuke tourna la tête gêné -Pfffff.

Ils partirent et Nami racontait sa journée à Hinata et son père. Son père comme Hinata semblait ailleurs et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, ce qui fit bouder la fillette. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, laissant chacun à ces pensé. Naruto pensait en regardant le chemin sans vraiment le voir. (_Je suis donc si peut fiable que sa? Qu'est ce que sa veut dire que tous sa. Hinata ne veut rien me dire, j'ai des Hyûga qui viennent me faire peur avec leur Naruto-sama et avec tout sa j'ai même fait bouder Nami à ne pas l'écouter. Entre le mauvais père et le petit ami en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance je les accumules..._) Quand ils arrivèrent dans la demeure des Hyûga, ils partirent se coucher directement fatigué de leur journée respective.

Vers 2h du matin, Naruto se réveilla. Il sortit du lit, fit un clone pour prendre sa place auprès de Nami et veillez ainsi sur elle et sortit. Quand il fut dehorsl'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Il jeta un regard sur la chambre d'Hinata et soupira. Il partit donc vers la salle d'entrainement. Quand il entra dedans, la pièces était noir mais il sentit un présence.

Naruto -Qui est la?

Aucune réponse. Il appela de nouveau, toujours rien. Naruto tendit sa main faisant apparaitre un chakra orange malsain. Il se ressembla formant une flamme de chakra et il se concentra pour que les ondes ne se propage que dans la pièce. La lumière de la flamme montra qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais il ne pouvait voir sont visage. Il s'approcha et la femme recula. Visiblement elle ressentait belle et bien les ondes dégagé par la flamme.

Naruto -Qui est vous? Répondez. Que faisiez vous dans le noir à cette heure de la nuit?

La femme continua de reculer mais ne dit rien. Perdant patience Naruto qui ne voulait pas utilisait la force, éteignit la flamme replongeant dans l'obscurité la pièce. La jeune femme en profita pour se faufiler vers la sortit quand deux bras puissant la prire par la taille. Elle se fit plaqué contre le mur et se retrouva fixant deux yeux rouge en fente.

Naruto voyant parfaitement dans le noir à présent -Hinata? La jeune femme sursauta quand elle sut qu'il l'avait reconnu. Elle voulu s'enfuir mais il la bloquait contre le mur. Elle le vit regardait son corps et vit ces yeux devinir rouge sang.

Il ne dit qu'une chose -Qui?

Hinata feignant l'ignorance -De quoi parle tu?

Naruto fixa ces yeux ne camouflant rien de son envie de meurtre -Je parle de celui qui ta fait ces blessure. Sait tu que tu sang le sang? Non pas le sang datant d'un moment, mais le sang qu'on viens de faire couler...qui ta fait ça?

En disant sa il passa la main sur le ventre puis le dos de la jeune femme qui la fit grimacer -Je...Naruto-kun sa ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'en face pour sa...si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est pour que tu ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi.

Naruto lâcha Hinata la surprenant. Elle tomba au sol sur le coup, mais jeta un regard à Naruto il avait la tête tourné dans une direction. Hinata regarda dans cette direction. Son **-Byakugan-** étant activait pour voir dans le noir, elle vit alors une personne d'environ 40 ans, dormant dans son lit avec sa femme. Elle reconnue l'homme qui l'avait battue. Elle regarda Naruto qui se retourna pour sortir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et se mit devant lui pour barré le chemin.

Hinata -Non Naruto-kun, tu va avoir des ennuis. Pense à Nami-chan.

Naruto toisant du regard Hinata un sourire mauvais au lèvres -Et qui pourrai me causer des ennuis? Nami n'a rien à craindre, si j'ai des ennuies, je détruirai tout simplement ces ennuies. Tu ne veut pas me parler vu que je ne suis pas digne de confiance, c'est vrai après tout je suis le démon renard à neuf queue. Alors vu que tout le monde me voie comme tel, j'agirais comme il le ferai. Je vais tué se type et si sa femme s'interpose je la tue aussi. Vu qu'il aime faire souffrir les autres, on va inverser les rôles un peu!

Hinata avait été choqué par les paroles du blond et mla seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire fut de la gifler -Je ne te prend pas pour se démon, Naruto-kun et cette personne est mon problème. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est justement pour que tu ne fasse pas se genre de chose. laisse moi régler sa moi-même!

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa. Se dernier la regarda surpris, par sa baffe et par le haussement de ton de cette dernière. Quand elle l'embrassa il resta statique ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Elle se détacha de lui et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait pas répondit à son baiser. Et elle lui avait crié dessus en plus...même giflé. Soudain, elle se sentit tomber et se retrouva au sol doucement mal grès la chut. Naruto était au-dessus d'elle, la regardant de son regard bleu océan en fente...en fente? La couleur des yeux du jeune avait changé retrouvant leur couleur d'origine mais ces yeux n'avait pas changé d'apparence, mais n'était plus emplie de colère, mais la regardé avec tendresse. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien là. Soudain la douleur de son corps disparue, elle se sentait si bien. Quand il se recula pour la regardant elle remarqua une étrange activité du chakra au niveau des lèvre de Naruto.

Naruto -J'ai soigné tes blessures...et si tu souhaite vraiment régler sa toi-même, alors je ne ferai rien. Mais préviens moi la prochaine fois, sinon je le tuerai que tu le veuille ou non. Je ne laisserai personne touchait à ma famille.

Hinata rougit quand il la déclara comme faisant partit de sa famille et demanda -Tu...comment à tu... euh...

Naruto lui souriant -Simple, j'ai prit le chakra du démon que tu à du ressentir tout à l'heure quand j'ai fait apparaitre une flamme de chakra orange. Et je l'insuffle dans ton corps en le purifiant avant toute chose, sinon sa te blesserait plus que cela ne te soignerais.

Hinata se rappelant la sensation malsaine du chakra, cette extrême agressivité et c'est envie de meurtre se dégageant du chakra -Mais...se chakra...

Naruto coupant -Se chakra est celui de Kyubi et est imprégné de ces sentiment.

Hinata regardant Naruto en détail -Comment fait tu pour supporter une telle chose en toi? Tu doit souffrir continuellement...je sais que moi, je ne pourrai pas supporter un tel chakra dans mon corps...il me tuerai à coups sur.

Naruto haussa les épaules -Je suis à peine né, que j'avais se démon en moi. Je suppose que c'est le fait d'avoir grandit avec, qui doit faire que ça ne me dérange pas et que je n'en souffre pas. Enfin excepté la solitude ah ah.

Hinata le regarda plongeant ces yeux dans les siens, puis se hissa jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa -Tu n'est plus seul.

Elle lui avait dit ces mots en se séparant de lui, restant mal grès tout dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hinata ne voyait personne réveillé et cela lui sembla bizarre, avec le fait qu'ils se soient crié dessus sa auré du réveiller toute la soke. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à se genre de problème et se contenta d'embrasser l'homme de ses rêves. Elle avait envie de profiter de lui pour le restant de la nuit, déjà bien entamé. Elle fit ces baiser plus insistant, plus passionné, faisant courir ces main sur le corps de son amant. Elle ne savait pas d'ou lui venait cette audace, mais elle ne pouvait se contrôler. Naruto la repoussa gentiment quand elle commençait à descendre trop bas.

Naruto fixant les perles blanches dans les yeux d'Hinata -Il vaut mieux rester calme pour cette nuit le temps que mon chakra ne soit plus présent dans ton corps. Il te fait agir celons tes instinct et...Il fut coupé par Hinata qui l'embrassa et la repoussa de nouveau. Hinata! Si on fait sa maintenant tu sera enceinte!

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir comment ça?

Naruto soupirant -C'est simple, mon jutsu agit sur ton corps et tes cellules pour te soigner en activant ton corps avec mon chakra, mais il...comment dire...il te fertilise! Euh...je sais pas si ça se dit pour les femmes, toujours est il qu'il te rend capable d'avoir un enfant si tu couche avec un homme pendant que le chakra est présent dans ton corps. En plus étant le chakra d'un animal à la base il te fait agir à l'instinct comme les animaux. Donc...

Hinata le regardant dans les yeux l'air sérieuse d'un coup -C'est comme ça que tu à procédé avec Shion-san?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, la ferma cherchant ces mot puis dit honteux -Oui...je voulait ne pas avoir à le faire plusieurs fois et être sur que sa passerai en une fois...Et par la suite c'est devenu un jutsu médical...

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux avant de se relever. Naruto la regarda faire sans l'en empêcher, elle avait le droit d'être en colère contre lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se qui suivie et fut vraiment surpris.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Kishimoto.**

**-Technique/Jutsu-**

(_Pensé_)

Action pendant dialogue.

**Iroko:** Oui c'est sur que Jiraya est chanceux et Sasuke à pas fini d'en prendre plein la face XD. Bon par contre les prochain chapitre risque d'être plus sanglant et violent. Je préfère prévenir. En espérant que la suite te plaise

**mathisio:** Je suis content que sa te plaise le passage avec Tsunade. Je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant mais le pire reste à venir...l'anniversaire de Nami XD Mais bon je te laisse la surprise. Je vais faire un petit Konohamaru/Hanabi pour l'instant...ou pas XD Mais une chose est sur il va y avoir du sang et des mort dans les prochain chapitre. En espérant que sa continu de te plaire

**yue-redmoon:** Et oui (marre de faire des détour pour pas dire d'où sa vient) l'idée me viens du film 4 de Naruto . Quand j'ai vu la fin, je me suis mis à imaginer une fics et je l'ai écrite vite fait XD. La suite risque d'être plus sanglante, mais se n'est qu'un passage. Enfin sa reste un monde de Shinobi et donc tout ne sera pas rose dedans...et qui sait peut-être même que cette fois il va vraiment mourir notre Naruto...Argh non me lapidé pas aie ouille. XD Plus sérieusement, je découvre l'histoire tout les jour en l'écrivant XD. J'écris se qui me passe par la tête et puis voilà. Mais je suis content que ça plaise au gens. En espérant que sa continu de te plaire

**belnonm:** Ah ah je suis content que mes idée te plaise :) Mais tu n'a encore rien vu. La ils sont jeune et fringant, attent un peu que les couple se forme et que les ninja se réunisse pour fêter tout sa avec leur famille? Et oui car Naruto ne sera pas le seul à avoir des enfant...déjà je prévoit de faire quelque chose entre l'enfant Uchiwa et l'enfant Uzumaki XD Sa va être un gros délire. Mais bon je n'en dirai pas plus. Et le Naruto-sama va vraiment faire peur à notre pauvre blond XD. En espérant que sa continu de te plaire

**naruhina!:** Toi, tu sait quoi? Je t'aime...enfin ton pseudo XD Voilà quelqu'un avec un pseudo, un vrai! Bon plus sérieusement, je croirai entendre ma soeur XD Mais non Shion gâche pas tout. Elle viens mettre du piquant à toute cette histoire Et Naruto restera avec Hinata...enfin peut-être XD. En espérant que sa continu de te plaire

**Ninaa:** Merci de ta reviews Désolé pour mes fautes, content que l'histoire te plaise. Mal grès le faite que tu me reproche mon écriture, merci de te forcé à lire. Mais ne te fait pas du mal, tu sait si ma fic est si mal écrite ne te force pas Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de tes souffrance par mon orthographe si mauvais et ma grammaire inexistante. Enfin si tu continu à lire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu ne souffre pas trop

Pour les âme sensible, les prochain chapitre risque d'être violent, avec un contenue sanglant et pas catholique.

Na: **Jigoku** enfer et **Tsuki** lune (pour le nom des deux village donné plus tôt dans la série. Ils jouerons leur rôle dans l'histoire donc autant traduire un peu)

**Papa?**

Naruto fut vraiment surpris quand Hinata, au lieu de s'en aller, comme il l'imaginait, retira son haut pour le laisser tomber au sol, puis le bas eu droit au même sort. Elle était maintenant en petite tenu devant Naruto qui avait des yeux rond comme des billes. Elle profita de se moment de surprise pour se plaquer contre lui en l'embrassant. Sortant de son état second Naruto mis ses mains sur les hanches de la Hyûga. Elle rompit son baiser avec lui pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il la laissa faire profitant du se moment pour détacher le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, puis tout en continuant ces caresses sur son dos, mis son autre main sur le sein de la jeune femme. Remontant pour de nouveau embrasser son amant, elle fit descendre en même temps ça main sur l'entre jambe de Naruto. Celui si prit d'un éclair de lucidité recula en rompant son contact avec elle, en disant.

Naruto -Il vaudrait mieux pas faire ça, tu va tomber enceinte sinon et...

Hinata le coupa d'un baiser avant de dire -Je m'en fiche, si c'est de toi qu'est l'enfant. Et puis Shion en à bien eu un de toi? Ou alors tu ne...

Naruto la regarda dans les yeux -Non...non c'est pas ça...mais tu risque de le regretter par la suite.

Hinata -Non, ça c'est impossible. Je t'aime depuis l'académie et j'ai toujours rêvé de se moment ou je pourrai former une famille avec toi. Et même si par la suite tu t'en va, tu m'aura fait le plus beau des présents.

Naruto la regarda, légèrement rouge -Jamais je ne laisserai seul tu m'entend? Même si il est vrai que ça ne fait que 7 ans que je t'aime, se qui est vraiment petit par rapport au temps depuis le temps que tu m'attend, je ne compte plus te laissé.

Hinata lui sourit et l'embrassa. Naruto se leva en la prenant dans ces bras. Un clone apparu et ramassa les vêtements de la jeune femme pour suivre les deux amants, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Hinata. Il l'ouvrit avec le pied et la déposa sur le lit tandis que le clone déposé les affaires, fermait la porte et disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent rapidement nue et s'abandonnèrent à leurs envie. Ils finirent par s'écrouler dans lit, en sueur et épuisés, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hinata fixant Naruto qui se réveillait. Naruto jeta un œil au réveil. 8h13. Il se leva d'un bon la surprenant. Il lui expliqua que Nami n'allait pas tarder à se réveillé et qu'il fallait qu'il retourne dans son lit pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Elle soupira et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que son clone avait disparu, laissant une Nami bien réveillée qui regarda son père avec des yeux inquisiteur.

Naruto avec un sourire gêné et se grattant la tête -Bonjour Nami, tu à bien dormi?

Nami -Où tu était?

Naruto regardant ailleurs -Au bain...

Nami -Tu n'est pas mouillé papa...et tu n'a pas tes affaires de bain.

Naruto soupira -D'accord, d'accord, j'était dans la chambre de Hinata-chan.

Nami ouvrit de grands yeux comme des billes -Hein??

Naruto cherchant comment présenter les chose à une fillette de 5 ans -Disons que Hinata et moi nous avons discuté.

Nami ne changeant pas d'un pouce sa position mais reprenant son regard inquisiteur -Et de quoi vous parliez?

Naruto décida de tenter un approche indirect -On se demandaient si ça te plairais d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur...

Nami souriant soudainement -Oui, oui, oui!! Tu va faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Nami papa? Maman et toi vous allez m'en donnait un?

Naruto -Euh...non pas maman et moi, mais Hinata-chan et moi.

Nami le regarda -Pourquoi Hinata-nee?

Naruto soupirant -Je te l'ai dit quand on été allait voir grands-mère tu te rappel? Papa il aime Hinata et veut avor des enfants avec elle. Quand tu sera grande tu comprendra mieux se que papa veut dire.

Nami boudant -Mais je suis grande...

Naruto souriant en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille -Oui, mais encore assez grande. Mais comme tu est une grande papa va t'offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur avec Hinata-chan.

Nami sauta de joie -Ouais, un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Naruto sourit et plus loin quelqu'un n'avait rien raté de la conversation. Quand Nami et Naruto partirent pour prendre un bain avec Hinata, celle si prit Nami avec elle. Du coté des hommes il n'y avait personne, mais on pouvait entendre quelque femme présente de l'autre coté. Un lueur lubrique passa dans les yeux de Naruto, quand il entendit Hinata dire à Nami de ne pas courir. Soudain la porte du bain des hommes s'ouvrit alors qu'il allait commencer à grimper le mur. Il soupira tandis que les deux jeune Hyûga qui venait de rentrer saluèrent Naruto.

Hyûga 1 -Bonjour Naruto-sama, comment allé vous se matin?

Naruto frissonnant au "sama" -Bien, merci et vous?

Hyûga 1 -Bien...Nous avons appris pour vous et nous vous encourageons.

Naruto leva un sourcil -Appris pour moi? De quoi parlez vous?

Hyûga 2 avec un sourire -Je parle de vous et Hinata-sama bien sur. Nous avons entendu dire que vous alliez tenté d'avoir un enfant ensemble.

Les Hyûga sourire grandement et Naruto lui demanda livide -Qui d'autre est au courant?

Hyûga 1 ne comprenant pas -Euh...tout le monde, Hiashi-sama vous cherchez justement...

Naruto se leva d'un coup surprenant les deux autres Hyûga et marmonnant un brève excuse, sortit du bain. Il s'habilla rapidement, ouvrit la porte du bain et tomba pile face à Hiashi, l'air visiblement en colère.

Naruto tentant de sourire -Bon...bonjour Hiashi-sama...com...

Hiashi -Je vais bien merci et vous? Ahh!! Mais suis-je bête, vous devez forcément allé bien, vu que vous avez décidé de faire un enfant à ma fille!!

Naruto grimaça -Euh...

Hyûga -Tiens voilà donc ce dé...linquant? Je suis désolé pour vous Hiashi-sama que votre fille s'abaisse à...

PAM le Hyûga, qui n'était autre que celui que Naruto avait sentit hier et que Hinata avait sauvé, venez de se mangé un coup de poings l'envoyant au sol -Toi ne t'avise pas de parler d'Hinata-chan, sinon je te tue!! Elle ta peut-être sauvé hier soir, mais tu n'aura pas toujours autant de chance.

Hiashi regarda tour à tour Naruto et le Hyûga au sol -Que ce passe t'il? De quoi parlez vous?

Hyûga se relevant -De rien, ce dé..., enfin il me frappe sans raison et...

Naruto (_Gomen Hinata-chan_) jetant un regard assassin à l'homme -Sans raison? Et les blessure qu'avait Hinata-chan hier? Et l'odeur de son sang qui règne sur vous mal grès le fait que vous ayez changé de vêtements, que vous vous soyez parfumé et lavé ne change rien, on se débarrasse difficilement de cette odeur.

Hiashi regardait l'homme au sol maintenant -Je pourrai avoir une explication?

Hyûga en sueur maintenant -Mais...mais il ment, comment pouvait vous croire en c'est...

PAM un autre coups de poings venait de partir -Ferme là, on va attendre Hinata-chan qui prends son bain avec ma fille et on lui demandera.

L'homme blêmit soudain en entendant ça, se qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Hiashi -Très bien nous allons attendre.

Dans les bain Hinata avait entendu son père puis Naruto. Elle n'avait pas compris se qu'ils disaient mais visiblement, ils étaient tout deux en colère. Nami avait reconnu aussi la voix de son père et sortit du bain rapidement. Hinata la suivi et les autre femme firent pareil. Quand elles sortirent, une serviette autour de leur poitrine pour passait la tête à l'extérieur, retenant Nami pour pas qu'elle ne rejoignent son père, elles virent que quasiment toute la soke était présente. Soudain elle remarqua l'homme qui était avec son père et Naruto. Elle blêmit et Hiashi se tourna vers les bain voyant sa fille.

Hiashi -Hinata, est ce vrai se que me dit l'autre énergumène? Tojô te bat?

Hinata regarda ces pied, puis jeta un regard à Naruto -Oui père...

Hiashi passa son regard vers le dit Tojô -Vous osez vous en prendre à l'héritière du clan?? Vous...

Tojô sans plus attendre lança un fumigène et partit. Quand le nuage se dissipa, tout le monde vit Tojô suspendu dans les air par la mains de Naruto, le yeux violet. Nami regardant la scène, Naruto ne voulait pas l'effrayait et donc mal grès sa colère, il repoussait le démon. pas entièrement, mais assez pour ne pas tuer l'homme sur le champs.

Naruto le regards dur et froid -Un ninja ne doit pas fuir, non? Et tu ose médire sur Hinata?

Hiashi regardant Naruto -Pourrais tu nous livrer cette homme?

Naruto posant son regard sur Hiashi qui n'insista pas plus -Hinata, que veut tu que je fasse de cette homme?

Hinata regardait Naruto, voyant l'envie de tuer cette homme dans ces yeux. Elle aussi aurez voulu le voir mort, mais sa n'aurait servit à rien. Elle soupira avant de déclarer.

Hinata -Laisse le. Donne le à mon père, tu n'a pas besoin de te salir les mains avec lui.

Les paroles de Hinata était froide et sans aucun sentiment. Nami fut surprise par cette voix. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre se genre de voix. Naruto lâcha sa prise en donnant quand même un coup de genoux dans le ventre de l'homme, le faisant atterrir aux pieds Hiashi. De suite il donna l'ordre à deux homme de le relever. Il composa une série de signe avant de posait ses mains sur le front de Tojô **-Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage-**. La victime se mit à crier de douleur. Hinata mit sa main devant les yeux de Nami et l'emmena à l'intérieur. L'homme fut ensuite conduit dans une cellule. Hiashi regarda Naruto et ils s'affrontèrent du regards. Puis tournant la tête Hiashi partit. Tout le monde chuchotait autour et Hinata sortit avec Nami habillé. En les voyants il proposa un repli stratégique hors de la demeure des Hyûga. Ils s'enfuir donc en soupirant quand ils croisèrent en sortant du domaine, un couple insolite. Devant eux se trouver Konohamaru et Hanabi qui semblait se battre verbalement.

Naruto soupirant -Hinata rend moi service, prend Nami et emmène la chez Tsunade-baba moi je m'occupe de ces deux là.

Hinata acquiesça et Nami fit la bise à son père en lui faisant de grands signe de main avant de partir avec elle. Naruto regarda les deux adolescent arrivant à sa hauteur et ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué. Quand il signala sa présence alors qu'il allait entrer dans le domaine des Hyûga, tout deux sursautèrent avant que Konohamaru ne saute sur le renard.

Konohamaru avec un grands sourire -Naruto-nii c'est super on va être dans la même équipe pour l'examen.

Hanabi -Peuh! Faire équipe avec se raté, quelle honte en plus l'autre débile est avec!

Konohamaru brandissant le poing -Quoi?? Tu veut que je te mette ta raclé c'est ça? Et bien tu à gagné!!

Hanabi activa son **-Byakugan-** chargeant Konohamaru qui faisait pareil point brandit, quand ils furent arrêté par deux bras et un kunai sous la gorge chacun. Deux clone de Naruto les tenaient en respect.

Naruto avec un sourire -Vous est mort! Vous voyez se qui arrive quand on sa bat entre coéquipier? Alors on se calme et vous me suivait.

Les deux adolescent se jetèrent des regards noir, mais suivirent Naruto et les deux clones qui les surveillaient. Ils arrivèrent quelque minute plus tard au terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7.

Naruto se retournant souriant tandis que les clones disparaissait -Alors je vais évalué votre niveaux. Essayait de me mettre hors service. Et ne vous retenez pas, sinon c'est moi qui attaquerai après. Je vous laisse jusqu'à 16h.

Konohamaru et Hanabi se regardèrent l'un l'autre. L'un rêvant de savoir se qu'il valait par rapport à son frère de cœur et l'autre voulant écraser se type qui avait séduit sa faible de sœur juste pour parvenir à la tête du clan. Ils attaquèrent simultanèment et elle donna un coup à Konohamaru et lui de même pour être le premiers sur Naruto qui sans qu'ils ne puisse réagirent mangèrent un ping dans la figure chacun qui les envoya valsé 20m plus loin.

Naruto soupirant -Je sais pas si vous réussirait à tenir jusqu'à 16h si sa continu comme ça. Je ne retiendrait pas mes coups la prochaine fois que je vous voie vous attaquer entre COÉQUIPIER compris?

Ils se regardèrent, puis acquiesçant, ils reprirent leur combat, Naruto ne faisant qu'esquiver et parer. Konoha enchainait les technique de ninjutsu. Hanabi elle déployait tout se qu'elle avait dans son taijutsu familiale. Le temps passait mais aucun progrès ne se fit. Il combattait sans faire attention à l'autre. Ainsi le jeune renard retournait leurs technique contre eux. Se mettant entre Konohamaru et Hanabi, il esquivait au dernier moment pour qu'elle frappe son coéquipier et que lui fasse de même. Vers 15h ils s'écroulèrent.

Konohamaru criant -BAKA TU SERT A RIEN AVEC TON TAIJUTSU POURRIE

Hanabi ripostant sur le même ton -QUOI? ET TOI ET TES TECHNIQUE DE MERDE QUI NE FONT QUE ME GÊNER? BAKA, IMBÉCILE, CRÉTIN, INCAPABLE, IMPUISSANT, RATE...

Elle ne put finir que Naruto la fit taire d'un coup sur la tête et fit pareil avec Konohamaru -Vous me décevez, vous devriez pourtant pouvoir facilement me mettre en difficulté vous deux avec vos compétence. Mais étant trop solo regardé, j'arrive à vous éviter et même à retourner vos technique l'un contre l'autre. Puisque c'est comme ça on va changer de méthode. Konohamaru, tu rentre chez toi et tu prépare ton sac, pareil Hanabi rendez-vous devant les portes de Konoha dans 1h.

Hanabi croisant les bras sans faire un mouvement alors que Konohamaru faisait un salut militaire -Je n'obéirait pas à un raté de ton espèce!

Naruto haussa un sourcil tandis que Konohamaru allait de nouveau crier sur elle, mais Naruto le prit de vitesse d'un ton calme -Alors comme sa tu me considère comme un raté?

Hanabi prenant son air supérieur -Parfaitement!

Naruto avec le sourire -Alors dit moi se que tu est toi?

Hanabi ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir -Je suis...

Naruto la coupant -Pire qu'un raté. Je n'ai pas tes yeux ni tes technique taijutsu pourtant je te maitrise facilement avec un adversaire derrière moi qui m'attaque sans gêner ton air de combat. Alors à t'eus une excuse? Ou tu va me sortir l'âge peut-être? Pourtant mon niveau de puissance était en dessous de celui que j'avais à ton âge. Alors dit moi, de nous deux qui est le raté?

Hanabi était devenu rouge de honte et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma -Ah ah tu est nul sale...

Naruto coupant Konohamaru -Toi tu ferais mieux de pas parler, car vu se que j'ai vu votre niveau à tout les deux est équivalent. Mais toi tu veut devenir Hokage, pas elle. Alors au lieu de te moqué d'elle tu ferai mieux de te regarder.

Konohamaru se tut et Hanabi demanda -Je dit quoi...à mon père?

Naruto soupira (_C'est vrai y à aussi la vielle tête de mule en chef)_ -Tu lui dit que c'est moi qui t'ai dit de faire ça et que si il à un problème qu'il aille demander à Tsunade-baba. Maintenant allez y.

Les deux ninja partirent, l'un content et curieux de savoir pourquoi son frère de cœur voulait qu'il prépare ses affaires puis aille au porte du village et l'autre cherchant se qui pouvait le rendre si fort. Elle ferai tout pour le savoir, comme ça il ne pourrai plus se moqué d'elle. Pour ça part Naruto partit voir Sasuke. Il ne trouva que Sakura mangeant son infâme mélange et lui demanda si elle pouvait s'occuper de Nami pendant 1 semaine. Sakura acquiesça lui demandant quand même pourquoi, mais Naruto lui fit comprendre qu'il devait aider deux personne à mieux s'entendre sinon ça risquait de se compliquer pour lui par la suite. Il partit ensuite sachant que sa fille été entre de bonne main et passa le dire à Tsunade et Nami. Cette dernière ce mit à pleurer en demandant pourquoi et lui expliqua qu'il devait aider ces deux coéquipier pour pouvoir réussir son examen, mais qu'il reviendrait pour ça rentré des classe. Nami fit un câlin à son père puis le laissa. Se dernier fut arriva devant la porte ou Konohamaru l'attendait déjà avec Hanabi et se disputait.

Naruto arrivant -Vous avez pas fini les gamin? 17 ans et toujours pas un grain dans le cerveaux, vous avez pas honte?

Les deux se regardèrent avant de se tourner le dos -Peuh! C'est lui le gamin qui n'est même ne sait pas réfléchir seule, qui pleurniche tout les soir, qui...

Naruto soupira mais Konohamaru n'avait rien dit. Il était en colère ça pouvait se voir sur son visage, mais il ne disait rien. Le jeune renard regarda plus attentivement son frère de cœur, voyant comme une tempête à l'horizon, il préféra faire taire Hanabi avant que ça n'explose.

Naruto soupirant de nouveau -Bon ben c'est pas gagné, alors vous deux vous me suivez, on va passer quelque jour dans un village pour s'entrainait.

Konohamaru acquiesça d'un hochement de tête visiblement toujours énervé et Hanabi n'ayant même pas remarqué l'état de Konohamaru allait encore le charrié, mais Naruto lui fit signe de terre avec un regard dur ne permettant aucune protestation. Durant le chemin pas un mot ne sortit des trois ninja. Ils durent enlever leur bandeau arrivé à 1km de la ville. Les deux adolescent ne comprirent pas, mais s'exécutèrent. Ils virent que Naruto enfiler un autre bandeau, qui n'avait pas une feuille comme signe, mais un tourbillon. Ils voulurent posait la question, seulement Naruto les ignoraient.

Naruto se retournant -Bon c'est simple on va se séparé ici. Vous ne devrez resté ensemble, voilà de l'argent pour une semaine Il leur donna une bourse remplie. Et voilà les clef de votre appartement Il leur tendit des clef cette fois. Vous devrez vivre ensemble pendant 1 semaine, et sachez que si vous ne faite pas attention, vous aurez vite des problème. Le village ou nous allons s'appelle Jigoku no kuni. C'est un village caché qui reste entre eux sans se mélangé aux autres. J'y ai passé 2 ans et connait bien leur Kage. Si vous avez un problème...vous le réglez vous même. Sachez que je vous surveillerez de loin, mais que je n'interviendrez pas, même sous risque de mort. Les deux ouvrir la bouche de surprise et leurs yeux devinrent comme des billes. Si vous n'est pas capable de coopérer vous mourrez, si vous ne savez pas oublier vos rancoeur personnel vous mourrez, si vous faite ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers vous mourrez. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Les deux genin déglutirent et donnèrent une réponse affirmative. A peine leur réponse donné, que Naruto venez de disparaitre d'un coup. Konohamaru ouvrit la bourse pour voir combien d'argent il y avait et trouva un plan. Il l'observa, le mémorisa et regarda si il n'y avait pas d'instruction. A part "Faite attention à vous et surveillez vos arrières" il n'y avait rien d'autre. Hanabi vit le bout de papier et voulu le lire, mais Konohamaru le brula en formant le signe du tigre et en concentrant son chakra. Hanabi commença à l'engueuler, mais se dernier l'ignora. Il entra dans un petit village suivi par elle qui continué de parler dans le vide. Il arriva à l'endroit mentionné sur le plan. Devant eux se tenez un trou noir complétement sombre. Une pierre tomba et ils purent suivre sa descente avec le bruit qu'elle faisait en se cognant sur les parois, mais aucun son désignant un fond.

Hanabi râlant -Voilà pourquoi tu aurais du garder le plan baka, maintenant faut retourner en arrière et...tu m'écoute?

Konohamaru lançant un regard méprisant -Ta gueule!!

Sur ces mot il sauta devant les yeux exorbité de Hanabi. Elle ne compris pas se qu'il se passait, pourquoi avait il sauté? Et surtout, pourquoi se regard méprisant? Il s'engueulait souvent, ok, mais jamais il ne lui avait lancé un regard aussi emplie de haine. Elle activa son **-Byakugan-** pour voir quelque chose dans le noir. Elle voyait Konohamaru tombait, puis il disparu de sa vision. Elle ne compris pas se que cela voulait dire. Hésitante, puis se décidant Hanabi sauta dans le trou. Après un chut longue très longue, elle atterrit sur un filet. Konohamaru regardait deux grande porte, éclairé d'une lumière rouge. Des démons été représentés sur la porte. Il toucha la porte qui s'ouvrit et voyant Hanabi derrière lui lança d'un ton cassant.

Konohamaru -Bouge toi, tu fait chier à trainer.

Hanabi allé le contredire, mais il ne l'avait pas attendue et s'enfoncer déjà à travers les portes. Elle couru pour le rattraper et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il la coupa.

Konohamaru visiblement agacé au plus haut point par la présence d'Hanabi -Tu me fait déjà assez chier rien qu'en respirant à coté de moi, alors si tu pouvait la fermer tu me ferai des vacances et si tu veut pas, je te laisse te débrouillé seule, moi je connait le chemin et j'ai la bourse, toi, à part suivre tu ne peu rien faire alors ferme là.

Hanabi fut de nouveau par les parole sec du jeune homme, mais étant donné qu'il avait raison, se contenta de fermé la bouche en serrant les poing et de le suivre. Quand ils sortirent du tunnel qui se trouvait derrière la porte, ils virent une grande ville devant eux. Au milieux des rue passait des rivières de lave en fusion, des pont passant par dessus. La chaleur était étouffante. Les habitation était sur des point de magma durcie. On se serai cru en enfer. Les eux ninja de la feuille partir donc à travers les rue. Konohamaru suivant sa mémoire et Hanabi suivant se dernier. Quand il regardé dans les petite ruelle, c'était pour y voir des femmes se faire violés, des personne se faisant égorgé, voir pire. Il compris pourquoi Naruto avait écrit de faire attention.

Konohamaru -Hey! L'inutile de service, active ton -**Byakugan-** et surveille nos arrières!

Hanabi horrifié -Pas question! Je voie déjà assez de détail comme ça, pas besoin de mon **-Byakugan-** pour ça.

Konohamaru -Alors tu à intérêt à me suivre en surveillant et sans me ralentir!

Hanabi regardant Konohamaru reprendre ça marche rapide (_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Depuis qu'on à quitté le village, il n'a plus rien dit et maintenant n'arrête pas de m'insulter sans raison en me traitant comme une moins que rien._) Elle le rattrapa et continuèrent leur marche rapide tous en surveillant les alentours.

Du coté de Naruto, il se trouvé chez le Kage du village. Qui était une Kage, elle portait simplement un maillot de bain deux pièce. Elle toisait Naruto d'un regard de braise, et avait des cheveux rouge. Naruto lui souriait tranquillement.

Onikage -Alors si je comprend bien tu viens prendre des vacances dans MON village?

Naruto toujours souriant -Oui c'est bien ça.

Onikage -Et tu compte dormir chez MOI?

Naruto toujours souriant -Oui.

Onikage fixant Naruto pour savoir si il se moquait d'elle ou pas -Et tu crois que je vais dire oui?

Jeune fille de 6 ans entrant dans la salle accompagnée par une adolescente de l'âge de Konohamaru et Hanabi -TONTON!!

Les deux filles sautèrent au coups de Naruto avec un sourire malicieux au lèvres -Coucou les filles ça va?

La plus jeune répondant -Oui!!

L'adolescente -Oui et toi tonton?

Naruto prenant un mine soucieuse -Ben je viens prendre des vacances dans le village, mais je n'ai nul part où dormir.

Adolescente et fillette ensemble se tournant vers l'Onikage -Maman, tonton peut venir dormir à la maison? Si il faut je lui laisse ma chambre!

Onikage soupirant tandis que Naruto souriait -Oh? Vraiment? Vous me laisseriez rester chez vous?

Fillette -OUI!! Tu viens pas si souvent au village, alors on peut bien t'inviter un peu à la maison!!

Adolescente -Oui en plus tu doit encore m'apprendre comment on fait le **-Rasengan-** j'ai beau suivre tes consigne à la lettre je n'arrive pas à faire la deuxième étapes!

L'Onikage regardez ces deux fille parlez pleine de joie avec Naruto et soupira -D'accord tu peu resté le temps qu'il faudra, qui plus est Il devrait nous rendre visite dans la semaine.

Naruto souriant -Oui je sais, ensuite Il va devoir allé à Konoha.

Onikage dévisageant Naruto -Comment est tu au courant? Moi même je ne le sait que depuis aujourd'hui!

Naruto avec son sourire made in Naruto -Disons que j'ai mes sources.

L'Onikage soupira. La conversation continua tranquillement tandis que plus loin dans le village, Konohamaru ouvrit la porte d'un appartement. La poussière y été présente en abondance, et la chaleur été aussi grande que dehors, si se n'est plus avec cette absence de vent. Il entra suivit de Hanabi qui regardait avec dégout l'appartement. Il était composé d'une chambre à lit double, d'une salle de bain, WC. Dans la sale de bain, pas le choix, il n'y avait qu'un douche. La cuisine était composé d'une plaque de cuisson qui fonctionnait...il ne savait pas, il n'y avait ni gaz ni éléctricité. Ils virent une sorte de boule de verre et quand Konohamaru la toucha elle aspira de son chakra. Dans la sphère de verre, maintenant se trouvait le chakra prit à Konohamaru. Soudain la plaque de cuisson et la lumière fonctionnèrent, puis quand le chakra disparu tout se réteint. Après 1h à faire le tour ils comprirent que toute les instalation de l'appartement fonctionnait avec le chakra. Cela promettait de ne pas être de tout repos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Kishimoto.**

**naruhina!:** Lol pas besoin d'envoyé deux reviews tu sait. bon sinon voilà le nouveau chapitre. Encore une petit mystère de plus viens se mettre dans l'histoire et une petite partit des 7 ans d'entrainement de Naruto révélé. En espérant que sa continu de te plaire.

**Yue-redmoon:** Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise :) Et Naruto n'aura pas beaucoup de travail, par contre pendant l'examen, je ne dit pas. En tout cas pour Nami je ne sais pas encore. Petit frère peut-être. Ou alors des jumeaux? Qui sait se que je pourrai bien faire XD. En espérant que sa continue de te plaire.

**mathisio:** Désolé, mais pour le Kono/Hanab, j'ai abandonné l'idée et il apprendrons juste à mieux se connaitre...ou peut-être pas XD. En tout cas content que ma fics te plaise autant en espérant que sa continue de te plaire.

**Iroko:**Ah ah je comprends que sa te fasse bizarre de voir un Naruto en chef de clan. Mais il ne l'est pas encore. Et les problème n'ont pas fini de venir pour notre équipe. Une mission de 4 ans risque de séparé nos ninja, et Kumo semble peu commode en se moment. Une guerre? Et on va découvrir un nouvelle ami de Naruto qui, j'en suis sur en surprendra plus d'un le connaissant. Les véritable intention de Naruto ne sont toujours pas visible au grands jour. En plus arrive l'examen chunin qui va faire devenir fou certaine personne. En tous cas pour l'instant je te laisse lire en espérant que sa continu de te plaire.

**-Technique/Jutsu-**

(_Pensé_)

Action pendant dialogue.

**Papa?**

L'appartement été enfin propre, la boule été chargé de chakra et elle était épuisé. En plus de tous ça, Konohamaru refusait quelle dorme dans la chambre. Elle n'allait pas abandonnée comme ça. Hanabi prit la direction de la chambre et entra pour pour voir le brun dans le lit, un rouleau dans les mains.

Hanabi les mains sur les hanches -Tu aurait pu m'aider pour le ménage! Et pour la chambre je ne voie pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à pouvoir dormir dans un lit. Le lit est double ou peut au moins le partagé à deux non?

Konohamaru leva son regard du parchemin et détailla l'adolescente en s'arrêtant sur la poitrine et les hanche -Oui si tu veut partager le lit avec moi pas de problème. Justement je voulait vérifié si tu été toujours vierge.

Hanabi saisi l'allusion et rougie avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Konohamaru retourna à sa lecture sans plus faire attention. 19h, il avait faim. Il sortit de la chambre pour allé faire un tour dans la cuisine et trouva Hanabi qui mangeait. Elle lui jeta un regards noir, mais lui l'ignora, la traitant comme on traite un meuble, c'est à dire qu'on ne fait même pas attention à lui. Il prit ces ramen dans son sacs, les prépara et s'installa pour mangé. Ils mangèrent en silence et une fois fini, il repartit dans la chambre. La nuit été tombait et la chaleur n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce. Hanabi se retrouvait en sous-vêtements dans des draps, couché sur le sol. Konohamaru lui se sentait un peu coupable. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait énervé, mais elle n'était pas au courant non plus. Il soupira se demandant si il ne devait pas aller la voir. De l'extérieur on entendit un cri de femme. (_Encore une..._) fut la seule pensé de Konohamaru. Il se demanda comment Naruto avait put vivre dans un telle endroit. Hanabi elle avait sursauté en entendant le cri. Une autre femme venait de se faire attrapé et surement entrain de se faire violé. Et si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle aussi risqué de finir violé. Même si elle avait confiance en elle, ici elle n'osait pas utilisé son **-Byakugan-** se qui la rendait aussi banale que n'importe quel ninja. Non elle était plus une fille normale, car la seule chose qui la rendait supérieur aux autres ninja était ces yeux et son taijutsu, sans eux, elle ne valait pas un clou face à des ninja entrainé. Elle tremblait à cette pensé. Un autre cri retentit, à croire ils n'allait pas la laisser partir...Elle entendit des bruit de pas et instinctivement activa ces yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Une vingtaine d'homme passait sur une jeune femme, les larmes au yeux. Il s'amusait à lui laissé des marques de brulure de cigarette sur le corps, lui coupèrent les cheveux, la prirent, car il n'y avait aucun amour la dedans, ils la prirent dans toute les position possible. Une autre subissait le même à quelque différence près, juste contre leur appartement. Hanabi plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Derrière, des homme en brutalisé un plus petit. Il était assez mignon et avait un beau visage. Soudain ils lui enfoncèrent deux pointe brulante dans les yeux. Hanabi ferma son **-Byakugan-** les larmes coulant de ces yeux. Ceci n'avait duré que 2 secondes, mais elle en avait déjà vu plus qu'il n'en fallait. Elle trembler terrifié. Elle nous pourrai pas utilisait ces yeux ici, donc elle été aussi inoffensive qu'une fille normal. Comment ce type avait il put les envoyer dans un endroit pareil? Elle se leva et enfila un pantalon et une chemise de nuit. En espérant qu'il accepterait qu'elle dorme avec lui, quitte à devoir le supplié, mais elle ne voulait pas resté seule, pas avec ce qui se passait autour. Konohamaru sentit quelqu'un entré dans sa chambre. Il se leva d'un coup et tomba sur Hanabi en pyjama.

Konohamaru soupirant ayant cru à un ninja ennemis -Quoi? Tu veut quelque chose?

Son ton été neutre, plus cassant se qui rassura un peu plus Hanabi -Euh...je...je peu dormir dans le lit?...s'il te plait...

Konohamaru fut surpris et sa se lisait sur son visage -S'il te plait? Quand à tu appris à dire ça?

Hanabi rouge de honte -Rah! Je savait que j'aurai pas du venir.

Hanabi fit demi-tour mais on lui saisi le poignet et elle se retourna d'un coup apeuré se qui fit lâché Konohamaru -Désolé...Je ne voulait pas te faire peur...Tu peux rester si tu le veut.

Hanabi fut soulagé et sourit, un moment elle avait cru qu'il allait la violé. Elle était encore marqué par ce qu'elle venait de voir et Konohamaru avait remarqué qu'elle tremblait quand il avait saisi son poignet. Il ne savait pas se qu'elle avait, était ce lui qui lui faisait peur? Il se voyait mal lui demandait, vu qu'il était en froid.

Hanabi faisant le tour pour aller dans le lit -Merci...

Encore une fois il fut surpris et quand elle fut dans le lit il n'osait même plus bougeait. Soudain il la sentit se collé contre lui. Elle était toute rouge, honteuse de son geste. Il penserai surement que c'était une gamine après ça, où alors il la violerait. Tan pis, lui au moins ne la traiterai pas comme un objet pour sa première fois, et si l'espoir est permis peut-être la protègera il par la suite...mais il ne fallait pas rêver et au moins sa première fois ne se passerai pas avec 20 mecs sur elle. Konohamaru ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Il la sentait contre collait contre lui. Il rougit et se contrôla pour demander d'une voix neutre.

Konohamaru -Tu fait quoi là?

Hanabi aussi rouge que sa sœur quand elle voyait Naruto -Je...je...j'ai peur...et...mais si...

Konohamaru soupira -Tu est une ninja non? De quoi tu peut bien avoir peur?

Hanabi rougissant -Je...je ne suis pas une ninja ici...

Konohamaru la se sentait perdu, de quoi parlait elle? Il se retourna pour la regardé en face et la vit rouge -De quoi tu parle? Bien sur que tu est une ninja, sa ne change rien que...

Hanabi secoua la tête de droite à gauche en baissant les yeux -Ici...je ne peu pas utilisait le **-Byakugan-** et donc mon taijutsu non plus...et sans eux...je ne vaut pas mieux qu'une simple fille...

Konohamaru la regardant, puis soupirant -Et pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas l'utilisait? Rien ne t'en empêche.

Hanabi -Si,...car si je l'utilise, je voie tout se qui ce passe autour. Je voie toute ces femmes violé, les crimes, les meurtre commis dans la porté de mes yeux...

Elle sentit les larmes montait et Konohamaru oublia ces question et sa rancœur en voyant les larmes commençait à couler. Au moment ou il allait essuyait l'une d'elle, elle sursauta et se crispa. Ainsi elle avait aussi peur de lui...il fallait dire qu'avec ces allusion tout à l'heure et son comportement de la journée, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire confiance se dit-il. Il renonça à essuyait ces larmes et l'enlaça.

Konohamaru murmurant à l'oreille de la jeune femme -Ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien, je veillerai sur toi.

Hanabi rougit au mot du jeune homme et se laissa aller dans ces bras protecteur. Elle avait trouvé un refuge pour la nuit. En espérant qu'il ne redevienne pas comme de l'après-midi, du lendemain, sinon elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. A part chercher Naruto, mais sans **-Byakugan-** autant dire que c'était impossible. Elle sentit une main lui caressait le dos doucement et soupira d'aise. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui. Konohamaru avait vraiment envie de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ces bras. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir se genre de pensé, mais ceci n'empêchait pas les pensés de continuer à venir. Il se concentra pour que ces mains reste sur le dos de la jeune femme et ne parte pas en vadrouille. Elle lui faisait confiance, il ne devait pas en profiter. La nuit passa dans cette étant d'esprit. Hanabi trouva rapidement le sommeil tandis que lui, peinait à ne pas céder à ces désir. Quand il s'endormit enfin, il était déjà 5h du matin.

Konohamaru se réveilla seul dans son lit. Un rêve? Il regarda sa montre, il était 8h, mais il n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. Il prit ces habille et partit pour la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et la resta la bouche ouverte, laissant tombé ces affaires. Devant lui se tenait Hanabi, nue et se préparant à rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle le vit et il referma rapidement la porte, rouge jusqu'au oreille. Il allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Hanabi dans la douche était rouge de honte. Il l'avait vu...il l'avait vu nue...elle tomba sur les fesses et quand il entendit le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol il entra en trombe pensant que quelqu'un venez de s'en prendre à elle.

Konohamaru paniqué -Hana...bi...

Elle le regarda les larmes au yeux et celui si détourna vite le regard. Voyant une serviette sur l'évier, il le prit et le tendit à Hanabi.

Hanabi -Mer...snif...merci...

Konohamaru rouge -De rien...est ce que sa va?...je veut dire...j'ai entendu un bruit et...

Hanabi sanglotant -Non...snif...sa va pas...snif...tu...tu m'a vu nue...snif...je ne pourrai plus me marier...snif

Konohamaru lâcha la serviette qu'il tendait à Hanabi sous le coup de la surprise (_C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage? Elle devait se marier? Avec qui? Non pas que j'était intéressés, bien que se soit une jolie fille, elle à un sale caractère, et est inhumaine...enfin je croyais, hier elle semblait si fragile...on aurait vraiment dit une fille normale...RAAAAAAAAH MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE?_). Il se frappa les joue avant de dire.

Konohamaru -Tu sait ce n'est pas si grave que je t'ai vue... enfin si, mais je veut dire que...ton futur mari ne le saura pas donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ton mariage...mais je n'était pas au courant que tu devez te marier...et je peut savoir qui est le malheureuse élu?

Hanabi relevant le "Malheureuse élu" se leva en prenant la serviette pour se la mettre autour de la poitrine -Toi! Assume tes acte!

Konohamaru se retournant -Hein? Mais je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassait. Déjà hier pendant la nuit il l'avait remarqué, mais elle sentait vraiment bon, et ces lèvres été si douce...(_Argh mais à quoi je pense, et l'histoire de mariage, depuis quand elle devait se marié avec moi? Et qui avait décidé ça?_)

Hanabi se recula légèrement en reprenant son souffle -Pourquoi tu à fait ça? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage et d'assumer mes actes? Je ne t'ai rien fait moi.

Hanabi le toisant de son regard blanc neige -Tu ne m'a rien fait? Tu m'a vu nue, tu ma soullié, je ne pourrai plus me marier maintenant, alors assume tes acte, en plus hier quand tes mains été sur mes fesses j'était encore réveillé!

Konohamaru eu un mouvement de recule (_Argh alors c'était pas un rêve..._) -Euh...c'est que...

Hanabi coupant -Assume!

Konohamaru recula, Hanabi le suivant et quand il fut concé contre le mur resta devant elle -Euh...je ne peut pas...je ne...

Hanabi soupira -J'ai compris, il faut que je m'offre à toi pour que tu accepte? De toute façon avec vous les mecs tout tourne autour de ça! Soite si c'est se qu'il faut pour que tu accepte fait se que tu veut de mon corps...

Konohamaru était rouge devant les paroles de la jeune fille qui n'était pas en reste sur les rougeur -Euh...merci pour l'allusion que tout les mecs son des bêtes, mais moi je ne compte pas me marier avec une fille d'on le seul coté que je connaisse c'est celui d'un glaçon sans émotion qui passe son temps à rabaisser tout le monde.

Hanabi fut blesser par les parole de Konohamaru (_Alors c'est comme ça qu'il me voit?Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été gentil avec lui._) -Ok, donc on à une semaine pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre...car je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau. Je compte bien me marier et cela même si je doit t'y forcer.

Konohamaru regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux allant de surprise en surprise -Je refuse!

Hanabi ironisant -Ben quoi? Tu à peur que je découvre des secrets sur toi? Ou alors tu pense que je ne suis pas digne de toi?

Konohamaru la regardant dans les yeux -Ok, mais alors tu devra tout me dire de toi, sans exception, ainsi que me prouver que je n'aurait pas à regretter mon choix plus tard!

Ils se défièrent du regard et repartirent chacun dans leur direction et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Konohamaru prépara rapidement le déjeuner avec ce qu'il avait, donc des ramen tandis que Hanabi dans la douche était complétement rouge de gène. Son rêve avait toujours été de se marier, et elle l'avait avoué à personne. Mais de la à agir de la sorte...elle rougit encore plus fortement si c'était possible. Il était vrai que Konohamaru ne la laissait pas indifférente, d'où le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Cela l'énerver de trouvait séduisant un mec qui vénérait le crétin de petit copain de ça sœur. Quand elle sortit, elle était habillé de sa tenu de ninja. Un pantalon noir et une veste noir sans manche. Elle crevait de chaud, mais n'avait rien d'autre. Konohamaru la regarda avant de placer son commentaire.

Konohamaru haussant un sourcil -Tu compte te suicider? Avec cette chaleur portait se genre de vêtement reviens à vouloir mourir de déshydratation. Il partit fouillé son sac et en sortir un T-shirt blanc avec un tourbillon dessiné dessus. C'était un cadeau que lui avait fait Naruto il y à 7 ans et il y tenait beaucoup. C'était devenu son porte bonheur, mais il le tendit à Hanabi. Va mettre ça, et ne l'abîme pas, c'est un cadeau de Naruto-nii j'y tiens vraiment beaucoup! J'irai achetez des vêtement locaux tout à l'heure. En attendant va te changé. Le T-shirt devrait être assez grande enlève ton pantalon aussi, si tu fait un malaise c'est moi qui devrait m'occuper de toi et on ne pourra pas s'entrainait!

Hanabi regarda le T-shirt et écouta Konohamaru, puis elle le prit et se dirigea vers la chambre en lui disant -Pervers!!

Konohamaru ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise se demandant bien qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ou fait pour mérité d'être appelé comme ça. Enfin pas grave, il partit se doucher, puis quand il sortit torse nue, avec seulement un short et la serviette autour du coup il vit Hanabi seulement vêtu du T-shirt. Il lui arrivait mi-cuisse et collé légèrement à la peau de la jeune fille. Il déglutit et regarda ailleurs avant de sauté sur elle. Hanabi se retourna et le vit torse nue, vêtu d'un simple short et le torse encore mouillé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il devait le faire exprès c'était forcé.

Hanabi -Au passage faudra aussi faire les course pour la nourriture. Je m'occuperai de cuisiner, mais tu te charge de faire les courses, ou alors tu m'accompagne.

Konohamaru prenant sa gourde dans son sac -Ok, pour les habit quelle couleur préfère tu?

Hanabi rougit et répondit -Du...du...du...ro...

Konohamaru levant un sourcil -Du? Je peut pas deviner si tu ne me le dit pas tu sait, en plus ne devait tu pas tout me dire de toi? Sans exception? Alors allez dit moi la couleur que tu préfère.

Hanabi rougissant encore plus -Je...du rouge...

Konohamaru sourit -Ben tu voit quand tu veut. Bon je m'occuperait d'aller chercher les habits, pour les course je viendrai avec toi, et pour le repas...tu à déjà fait à manger au moins? Hanabi rougit et ne répondit pas. Je doit prendre sa pour un non ou pour un oui?

Hanabi se tournant vers lui et le fixant dans les yeux -Tu ne te moquera pas?

Konohamaru ne comprenant pas -Je vois pas pourquoi je me moquerai mais je te le promet.

Hanabi inspira puis expira avant de dire -En fait, mon rêve c'est...c'est...c'est de devenir mère au foyer...je me suis entrainait en secret à faire les tache ménagère sans que mon père ne remarque quoi que se soit...je...c'est un rêve stupide je sais, mais...mais c'est mon rêve.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en fermant les yeux croyant qu'il allait exploser de rire et se moquait d'elle, mais à sa grande surprise il resta la sans bouger à la regarder. Puis se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Pour la regarder son visage sous toute les coutures la faisant rougir.

Konohamaru disant enfin -Tu est bien Hanabi Hyûga? La fille qui à part le ninjutsu, rien n'intéresse? Qui critique tout ceux qui ne sont pas doué pour le taijutsu?

Hanabi prit un air indigné et tira la langue à Konohamaru -Beuh!! Oui c'est la même fille baka. Et si je suis intéresser au Ninjutsu c'est pour ne pas décevoir mon père et ne pas faire honte à mon clan. Et les nul son nul, on qu'à s'entrainer plus...

Konohamaru fut doublement surpris en la voyant tiré la langue comme une gamine et en par sa réponse -Il est vrai que ton père est pas commode. Je me rappel l'avoir vu plusieurs fois parler à grand-père et à chaque fois il m'avait fait peur. Mais bon, par définir tu est assez normal comme fille Il sourit en continuant. C'est surement de ta famille que viens le problème...Enfin si tu compte vraiment te marier avec moi tu ferai mieux de ne plus agir comme un glaçon tout le temps.

Hanabi soupira -Je fait se que je veut d'abord! Tiens moi aussi j'ai droit de posé des question. C'est quoi ton genre de fille?

Konohamaru disant -Blonde, les yeux noir,toujours souriante, nul en taijutsu et forte en ninjutsu...

Hanabi une goutte de sueur derrière la tête -C'est exactement le contraire de moi...

Konohamaru souriant avec malice -Ah bon? Tu est sur?

Hanabi souriant -Arrête de te moquer de moi et répond moi. Sinon comment veut tu que j'en apprenne plus sur toi?

Konohamaru rougit en voyant Hanabi sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyez sourire. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

Konohamaru -Je vais chercher les vêtement, je te répondrait peut-être au retour.

Elle se leva à son tour et le fit se retourner pour déposé un baiser sur les lèvre du ninja -Fait attention à toi...

Elle s'éloigna alors de lui, rouge comme tomate trop mûre. Il partit la laissant seule dans l'appartement et aussi rouge qu'il ne l'était. Pendant qu'il prenait la direction du premier magasin d'habit qu'il avait remarqué hier en arrivant, 5 homme attendait cacher dans l'ombre.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison du Onikage, Naruto jouait avec une fillette de 6 ans au cheveux rouge et au yeux noir. Pendant qu'une adolescente aux cheveux rouge et yeux noir aussi, tentait de faire exploser une balle de caoutchouc en faisant tourner son chakra à l'intérieur. L'Onikage regardait Naruto. Elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de très gros. Mais quoi? Elle ne le savait pas, mais donnerai chère pour le savoir. Pour l'instant les enfants été heureux d'avoir leur oncle. Mais que se passerai il quand Il arriverait? Si on pouvait évitez des bagarres devant les enfant, se serait bien. Elle avait eu du mal à les protéger de se village, qui il fallait l'avouer été très dur envers les femmes et les faible. Seule les forts survives dans ce village. Lorsqu'elle l'avait affronter pour le titre de Kage il y à 16 ans, Il l'avait battu à plats de couture, mais ne la tua pas. Il la soigna même et protégea des autre ninja du village. Ils eurent même une nuit d'amour ensemble dans ce village qui avait depuis longtemps le sens de se mot. Il était comme un ange descendu en enfer pour elle. Mal grès son coté droit plein de cicatrice horrible et son œil manquant, il été vraiment beau. Elle était sous le charme de cette homme si différent de tout ceux de ce village. Il eurent une fille ensemble. Et il y à 6 ans il vint avec un blond blessé mortellement. Ce blond, c'était Naruto qu'il présenta comme le frère de son clan. Ils le soignèrent et celui si fut remit sur pied en à peine 2 semaine mal grès l'état dans lequel il était parvenu. Ils restèrent deux ans dans le village, lui et cette ange descendu en enfer. Quand un homme a la crinière blanche vint chercher le blond ceci avait dégénéré et un combat de titan eu lieux, mais Il en ressortit gagnant et partit par la suite il revint tout les mois. Autant Il était mystérieux, que Naruto lui aussi semblait cacher pas mal de chose. Elle était Onikage, mais sur ces deux hommes elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle soupira. Qu'aller il se passer cette fois lors de leur rencontre.

Konohamaru rentrait à l'appartement. Il n'avait pas trainait n'aimant pas laisser Hanabi seule à l'appartement. Il se dit qu'elle allait encore le traité de pervers en voyant se qu'il avait acheté, mais il n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Soudain il remarqua la porte ouverte. (_Merde!! Hanabi!!_) Il courut à toute vitesse pour entrer dans l'appartement en trombe et voir Hanabi nue sur le sol, ces vêtement déchiré et lançait au loin. Les 5 hommes qui la maintenait en riant se retournèrent pour voir qui était l'intru. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec 5 clone les entourant et les maintenant en respect avec un kunai sous la gorge. Il les fit sortirent tranquillement. Ils lui disaient en plaisantant qu'il ne lui avait rien et fait et que c'était juste une farce. Konohamaru les regarda dans les yeux et avec un sourire leur trancha l'entre jambe pour "plaisanter" comme ils disaient. Quand le premier se la fit couper, les quatre autre voulurent s'enfuir, un kunai se planta dans leurs jambes. Ils tentèrent de fuir en rampant, mais en marchant, calmement, il leur fit subir le même sort puis les laissa se vidé de leur sang dans la rue. Les clones disparurent et Konohamaru remonta dans l'appartement pour prendre Hanabi et la mettre dans le lit. Il la couvrit avec le draps et cette fois envoya un clone faire les courses. Il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle. Si il sortait, elle sortirait avec lui. Quand elle revint à elle, c'était dans un lit. Hanabi regarda à droite et à gauche, puis soudain souleva les draps. (_Je...je...je suis nue...que c''est il passé? Ah!!Non...ils m'ont...ils m'ont...et le T-shirt de Konohamaru? Il va m'en vouloir..._) Elle se mit à sangloter en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer et sursauta en se relevant et en reculant. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière, et tomber au sol.

Konohamaru soupirant -Tu pourrais faire attention quand même. J'ai fait des ramen, je t'ai mis des habilles sur le lit, je vais dans la cuisine rejoint moi.

Hanabi le vit partir. Il ne semblait pas en colère...pourtant elle avait ruiner le T-shirt auquel il tenait le plus. Elle regarda les habit sur le lit, mais ne trouva qu'un bikini et une jupe si courte que ça ne donné pas beaucoup plus de protection. Konohamaru attendait dans la cuisine. Il se doutait qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon sur les habits, mais n'avait pas pu trouvez mieux. Lui même ne portait qu'un short arrivant au genoux. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine il rougit à la vu qu'elle offrez. Il remarqua à quelle point elle avait une poitrine développé et secoua la tête pour sortir de ces pensés tout ça. Elle s'assit en face de lui pour manger et dit.

Hanabi rouge de gène -Pervers! Hentai!

Konohamaru soupirant -Hey! Il n'y avait que ça en boutique, au pire si tu veut j'auré pu prendre un enseemble avec assez de tissu pour seulement couvrir les tétons et en bas pareille, mais si tu veut je peut encore allé échanger.

Hanabi encore plus rouge si c'était possible -Non...merci...et désolée...

Konohamaru souriant -De rien, et tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser, je comprends que tu puisse...

Hanabi faisant non de la tête -Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ton T-shirt...il est foutu par ma faute...je...je suis désolée...gomen...je...

Konohamaru se leva de table la faisant baissé les yeux puis fit le tour pour se trouvait à coté d'elle -Hanabi...Il venait de lui murmurait à l'oreille la faisant lever la tête. A ce moment il l'embrassa avec douveur, puis dit en souriant à al made in Naruto. C'est toujours non pour le mariage, mais on peut commencer par sortir ensemble.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se mit à pleurer. Il ne comprenait plus rien, quand elle lui sauta au cou les faisant tomber tout les deux au sol. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui. Il rougit et eu un saignement de nez, tandis qu'elle se dégagea rapidement réalisant la situation, mais il lui attrapa le poignet, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle ouvrit des yeux rond comme des billes par la surprise, avant de se laisser aller, répondant au baisé du jeune homme. Il approfondit le baiser, leur main partait découvrir le corps de l'autre. Quand la main de Konohamaru arriva au niveau de la ceinture, il la sentit se crisper et remonta pour aller sur ça poitrine. Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit la main sur ça poitrine, mais ne dit rien. Konohamaru rompit le baisé et en souriant lui murmura à l'oreille.

Konohamaru -Il faut encore aller faire les course, alors autant le faire avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Hanabi regarda l'heure surprise. 17h. Elle se releva donc avec Konohamaru. Dans les rues elle se entait gêné par sa tenu. Elle se sentait épié et vit des hommes la fixait en la montrant du doigts. Konohamaru avait aussi vu les hommes et sans même réfléchir, il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, pour la collé contre lui. Elle fut surprise par le geste de Konohamaru et allait protester quand elle vit qu'il était rouge. Elle sourit et mit sont bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Dans le magasin, elle vit que les femmes portait tous des vêtements comme les siens. Le magasin n'offrait pas beaucoup de variété dans le genre. Et pour la plupart c'était des insecte, pour la viande, il ne tentèrent même pas leur chance. Ils arrivèrent dans un rayon rempli de ramen. Au moins il semblait mangeable eux. Il prirent donc des boîtes de ramen pour la semaine entière. Ils payèrent tandis que la caissière les dévisageaient. Ils sortirent ensuite et à la moitié du chemin deux homme vinrent les abordaient. L'un était chauve et couvert de cicatrice, l'autre était brun, des yeux ouvert en grands, sans une dent dans la bouche.

Chauve -Bonjour jeune homme, tu doit être nouveau, je t'ai jamais vu par ici.

Brun -Nouveau...nouveau...nouveau...

Chauve -Oui Djim, nouveau.

Konohamaru regardait d'un regard froid les deux homme -Oui effectivement nous ne somme en ville que depuis hier. Que nous voulez nous?

Chauve -Oh, oh! Tu va droit au but. Très bien, alors soyons direct, combien tu nous la vend?

Konohamaru ne comprenant pas -Je ne comprend pas ou vous voulez en venir?

Chauve soupirant -Alala ces nouveaux, je te parle de la pouliche à coté de toi, combien nous vend tu, une nuit avec elle?

Hanabi se crispa et Konohamaru jeta un regard dur et pleine de menace sur les deux hommes -Elle n'est pas à vendre, c'est ma femme et je ne compte pas partager!!

Djim sortant un kunai -Méchant...méchant...méchant!!

Chauve soupirant en faisant une sorte de sourire derrière ces cicatrice -Tan pis on la prendra de for...ce...

Il n'avait pas fini ça phrase qu'un kunai se plantait dans sa gorge et Hanabi en prit un dans la poche arrière de Konohamaru, le lançant sur Djim. Ce dernier l'esquiva sans difficulté mais se retrouva face à la jeune femme, qui frappa en plein dans la pomme d'adan tuant l'homme sur le coup. Ils pressèrent ensuite le pas, pour rentrer à l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur ils soufflèrent. Hanabi fixait Konohamaru, qui demanda gêné par le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait.

Konohamaru -Quoi?

Hanabi demandant -Tu le pensé?

Konohamaru ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait -De quoi?

Hanabi s'approchant de lui, le faisant reculer -Quand tu à dit que j'était ta femme?

Konohamaru piqua un fard -Euh...c'est...je veut dire...

Hanabi continuant d'avançait le faisant toujours reculer -C'est oui ou non!

Konohamaru reculant tomba sur le lit tandis quelle se mettait sur lui l'empêchant de bouger -Euh...je peut pas dire...enfin...j'ai parlé sans réfléchir et...

Hanabi le fixant -Donc tu disait se que tu pensait

Konohamaru était rouge de honte et elle lui sourit -...Oui...mais je ne me...

Hanabi le fit taire d'un baiser -Chut! Je ne te parle pas mariage, mais amour la, alors taie toi et embrasse moi.

Elle était rouge et lui aussi, mais il s'exécuta en passant ces mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la coller plus à lui. Dans la maison de l'Onikage une scène similaire, ou presque, se déroulait. En effet on pouvait voir un Naruto en sueur et torse nue avec une adolescente au cheveux rouge et en bikini se trouvait couchait sur lui et elle aussi en sueur. Quand un "pouf" sonore se fit entendre faisant disparaitre Naruto. Ce dernier regardait au fond de la salle.

Naruto souriant -Ben voilà, tu arrive enfin à battre mes clones. Même si tu semble épuisait maintenant ah ah.

Elle tourna son regard rouge avec deux virgule vers lui -C'est pas juste!! J'ai beau utilisait le **-Sharingan-** je n'arrive pas à gagner contre plus d'un clone!!

Naruto souriant -Ah ah normal Nao, tonton est le plus fort!

Nao souriant -Non papa est plus fort que toi!!

Naruto prenant une mine blesser -Alors comme ça tu pense que ton oncle est moins fort que ton papa? Je suis blessé la...

Nao soupirant -Tu n'a qu'a être moins bête beuh!!

Elle lui tira la langue et se dernier lui sauta dessus, la chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule.

Konohamaru se réveilla avec Hanabi coller contre lui. Elle n'était plus vierge et lui n'était plus puçeau. Il la regarda et remit sans y faire attention ces mèches de cheveux derrière ces oreille. (_Elle est vraiment belle quand elle dort..._) Il sourit et la vit ouvrir les yeux.

Konohamaru -Bonjour bien dormi?

Hanabi lui souriant -Oui...comme une souche. Mais tu ma fait un peu mal hier.

Konohamaru grimaçant -Gomen...c'était ma première pour moi aussi et je ne savait pas comment...

Hanabi rit -Ah ah je ne te reproche rien. Je t'aime!

Hanabi avait dit ça en l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres et rougit, tout comme Konohamaru -Moi aussi...mais je ne veut pas...

Hanabi le coupant -Te marier je sais, mais on à tous le temps pour ça non? Et puis je suis déjà heureuse qu'on partage les même sentiments...mais je peut te demander quelque chose?

Konohamaru la regardant -Hum...oui.

Hanabi -Euh...pourquoi était tu en colère avant hier?

Le regard de Konohamaru devint plus sombre en disant -Ce n'est rien...Tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour ça...

Hanabi se relevant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux -Tu peut me le dire non? Je voudrait savoir, pour ne pas te remettre en colère...

Konohamaru soupira -Quand tu t'est moqué de moi parce que je pleurait le soir...C'est parce que je pleurait mon grand père et mon oncle...se sont les deux seul personne de ma famille qu'il me restait. Donc chaque année le jour de leur mort, je ne peut retenir mes larmes...tu à raison, pour un ninja je suis un lâche et un raté, un ninja ne doit pas pleurer...

Hanabi le regarda tristement -Mais et tes parents? Ils...

Konohamaru la coupant violemment -Ne me parla pas d'eux!!

Hanabi sursauta et dit en murmurant presque -Gomen...je...je ne voulait pas te...

Konohamaru soupira et mis une main sur la joue de la jeune femme -Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvait pas savoir...c'est juste que mes "parents" si on peut encore les appeler comme ça, sont partit à ma naissance en me laissant à mon grand-père. Il n'avait pas voulu d'enfant et son donc partit au loin en me laissant à mon grand-père. Et quand mon grand-père est mort, ainsi que mon oncle, on leur avait envoyer un message rapide pour les prévenir...mais jamais ils ne sont venu. La seule réponse qu'on à eu d'eux c'était "Ton grand-père était vieux, il était temps pour lui de mourir et ton oncle à toujours été un imbécile qui pensé trop à ces élèves.".

Hanabi été surprise par ces paroles. Qui aurait put dire ça de sa propre famille? -...ce sont des imbéciles et des monstres! C'est normal de pleurer la pertes de ces proches, c'est l'inverse qui serait anormal. Tu n'est pas un raté, ni un lâche...je ne pensé pas se que je disait se jour là...je voulait seulement t'embêter...pas te faire du mal...

Konohamaru soupira puis sourit à la jeune femme au bord des larmes -Merci...mais un ninja ne devrait pas pleurer, alors sourit.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser et lui sourit. Le troisième jour se passa sans encombre, Hanabi et Konohamaru s'entrainèrent ensemble et du soir il lire ensemble un rouleaux de ninjutsu. Elle se trouvait entre les jambes du jeunes homme, son dos contre son torse. Elle le questionnait sur certain point qu'elle ne comprenait pas et lui il lui expliquait. Elle lui apprit plusieurs points vitaux qu'il pouvait atteindre sans avoir le **-Byakugan-** et du soir ils se couchèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre épuisés.

Du lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla dans son lit et sentit un présence. Il se leva d'un bond créant deux clone. Devant lui se tenait un homme camouflé dans un long manteau avec des nuage rouge. Il était brun et portait un masque avec un trou d'où perçait la pupille d'un **-Sharingan-** à trois branche. C'était Tobi de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto souriant -Yo! sa faisait un bail!

Tobi riant -Ah ah oui, mais tu relâche trop ton attention. Si j'était ici pour Kyubi, il serait déjà à moi.

Naruto haussant les épaules avec son sourire made in Naruto -Oui, mais tu n'est pas la pour ça, mais pour ta famille ah ah.

Tobi soupira -Oui et ma femme viens de me passé un savon car je ne leur ai pas rendu visite de toute l'année...

Naruto riant -Ah ah sa doit être de ma faute gomen, c'est vrai que cette année j'ai éliminé pas mal des votre ça à du posait problème.

Tobi soupirant de désespoir -Tu peut pas savoir, surtout que Pain à pris la tête de l'organisation maintenant. Et sinon comment va il?

Naruto souriant -Pour se que j'en ai vu, il est toujours comme avant, mais il devrait pas tarder à partir en mission après l'examen chunnin. Il doit allé protéger un village si mes information son bonne. Si je réussi mon examen, j'y serait aussi envoyé avec mon équipe actuel et Sasuke pour une période de 3 ans...personnellement je préférerait ne pas y aller, mais je n'ai pas le choix, vu que le problème me concerne. Normalement on devrait avoir aussi un stratège et un ninja de Suna. Enfin tu à compris Tsunade-baba ne sait toujours pas le nombre de ninja définitif qu'elle va envoyé là-bas. Mais si tu veut le voir, il sera avec nous, tu devrais venir passait quelque vacances dans ce village avec Nao, Mina et Yoko. Elle seront contente j'en suis certain.

Tobi sourit sous derrière son masque -J'y penserai. Mais toi que fait tu là? Tu ne devrait pas être dans ton village pour préparé ton examen? En plus je vais regardé cette examen pour voir tes progrès ah ah.

Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Tobi -Tu ne verra pas grands chose alors, ce ne sont que des genin en face, je ne vais pas me donner à fond.

Tobi disant avec plein de mystère -Oooh n'en soit pas si sur, certain genin risque de te posait problème.

Naruto regardant Tobi dans son œil -Tu peut être plus précis?

Tobi riant -Non, tu le verra toi même ah ah.

Les deux amis continuèrent de se chamailler. Pendant le reste de la semaine, Konohamaru du encore tuez une dizaine d'homme qui tentait de rentré de force dans l'appartement et Hanabi se montra être très possessive envers se derniers. Même si il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès du fait qu'il soit bruyant et toujours entrain de faire le pitre dans la rue en se moquant de ceux qui les attaquer. A la fin de la semaine, il partirent en s'habillant de leur habit normaux, puis partirent vers le trou ou Naruto les attendait.

Naruto tout sourire -Yo! Alors les jeunes vous avait fait la paix?

Hanabi regarda de haut Naruto -Peuh! Comme si ça t'in...

Konohamaru la fit taire en lui mettant une main devant la bouche -Chut Hana et oui Naruto-nii nous avons fait la paix. Je crois que tu à fait exprès de nous laissez dans un endroit ou elle ne pourrait pas utilisait ces yeux, comme ça elle devait se montrait telle qu'elle était devant moi n'est ce pas?

Naruto (_Euh...Ah bon j'avais prévu ça? Non je voulait simplement qu'il se parle pendant leur entrainement en vivant ensemble...bah tans mieux si ça marcher mieux que prévu ah ah._) -Oui c'est ça comme toujours tu est rapide à comprendre Konohamaru ah ah!

Hanabi dévisageant Naruto -Menteur, je voie dans tes yeux que tu ne dit pas la vérité. En fait tu n'est qu'un...

Konohamaru soupira et passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, pour lui caressait le bas dos. Elle eu un frisson et se tut avant de lui demander se qu'il faisait. Il lui dit que c'était pour qu'elle se calme et arrête de crier et Naruto explosa de rire. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, Hanabi était en tête et partait d'un pas furieux loin du trou, tandis que Konohamaru et Naruto qui était à sa suite avait chacun la joue en feu avec une belle marque de main. Chacun les larmes coulant sur leur joue en feu, ils suivirent une Hanabi en colère qui sautait d'arbre en arbre en direction du village de la feuille. Quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto leur dit au revoir et fonça vers l'académie. Hanabi et Konohamaru se regardèrent, rougir et il l'invita à venir dans son appartement. Elle accepta à condition qu'il la laisse faire le repas du midi. Il rit de bon cœur et lui prit la main pour l'emmener au magasin. Plus loin un blond sourit en voyant les deux adolescent ensemble. Ce n'était pas son but au départ, mais après tout si ils étaient heureux comme ça et que ça les empêcher de se disputer, tant mieux. Il repartit rapidement pour l'académie ou sa fille devait être pour la rentrer des classe à l'académie. Il avait 5 minute de retard. Quand il arriva il chercha la classe d'on lui avait parlé Tsunade et tomba enfin dessus. Il rentra sans frapper et fut accueillit par un essuie craie volant qu'il esquiva à la matrix, mais se mangea le fauteuil qui suivait pour s'encastrer dans le mur du couloir.

Tsunade un veine saillante sur la tempe -Tu à 15 minute de retards Naruto!!

Tout les élèves rire devant la vue du blond encastrer dans le mur. Les parents levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils reconnurent bien leur ancien camarade de classe, toujours aussi perturbant pour les cours, même si il ne faisait plus partit de l'académie.

Iruka disant -Comme vous le voyez, ceci les enfant, n'est pas un exemple à suivre si vous voulez devenir rapidement un genin. Même si il est vrai qu'il est doué, il reste cependant plus doué dans l'art de faire le clown qu'autre chose.

Naruto ayant enfin réussi à sortirent du mur -Hey! C'est pas gentil de dire ça! Regardé les enfants, si vous voulez vous débarrassez de Iruka-sensei il suffit de faire comme moi.

Iruka soupirant -Ben voyons et comment...

Naruto criant - Attention les yeux **-Ninpo "Sexy meta"-** !!

Naruto se transforma en jeune femme nue et tout les hommes présent dans la salle saignèrent du nez et tombèrent KO -Naruto!! Si tu n'arrête pas de suite je t'envoie sur la lune!!

Naruto reprenant sa forme normal -Haï Tsunade-baba!

Les enfants était plié de rire se demandant qui pouvait être cette personne et se fut un gamin taciturne qui leva la main et demanda -Hokage-sama, qui est cette homme? Et sur son bandeau, c'est le signe de quelle village?

Naruto enleva son bandeau en voyant qu'il avait oublier d'en changé -Euh, cette personne va se présenter de lui même.

Naruto gratifiant tout le monde de son sourire made in Naruto et remarqua Nami dans les rang du fond -Bon alors je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un genin de Konoha Tout les enfants se mirent à rire sauf Nami qui comprenait pas pourquoi il riait. Oui je sais, mais je n'ai passé l'examen chunnin qu'une fois, après je suis partit m'entrainait hors du village pendant 10 donc je suis restait à ce grade. Mon niveau de puissance doit être équivalent à celui d'un Kage. Les enfants rire Naruto continua de leur sourire. Si vous ne me croyez pas demandez à Tsunade-baba. Ensuite pour le petit Sasuke qui à posait la question...

Garçon taciturne -Je ne m'appelle pas Sasuke et...

Naruto riant -Je sais très bien que tu ne t'appelle pas Sasuke, c'est juste que tu lui ressemble quand il était jeune. Bon sinon je disait le bandeaux que je portait plus tôt viens du pays des démons. Vous allez me dire qu'il n'y à pas de village caché la-bas? Vous avez raison mais j'ai formé quelque ninja lors de mon séjour la-bas, et ils portent tous se bandeaux. Il montra le bandeau avec un spirale. Puis sortant son bandeau de Konoha et le mettant sur son front. Ce bandeau vous devez le connaitre non? C'est celui de notre chère village de Konoha. Un jour vous aussi vous le porterez et vous risqué même de m'avoir comme maitre.

Petite fille blonde qui été à coté d'Ino...INO?? Ok la il se renseignerai plus tard -Vous faite quoi ici monsieur? Car on nous avait pas dit qu'on allait avoir deux professeur cette année...

Naruto riant -Oui c'est vrai. Bon je viens juste accompagné ma fille pour son premier jour à l'académie. Alors je vais de se pas la rejoindre à part si la vielle à encore des...

PAM il venez de repartir d'un coups de poing dans le couloir -Qui c'est la vielle?

Naruto rentra de nouveau comme si de rien n'était en se massant la nuque -Qui est la personne la plus âgé ici a ton avis? Bon j vais donc rejoindre...

BAM PAM CRAC PAF PIM BAM les élèves et les parents ouvrir des yeux comme des billes en tendant les coups que recevait Naruto. Puis il virent une main et un tête tentant de rentré en rampant au sol. Il tendit une main pour qu'on l'aide, mais il redisparue soudain dans le couloir et de nouveau coup se firent entendre. Derrière lui il avait laissé des marque au sol avec ces ongles. Quand Tsunade rentra de nouveau avec le sourire,tout le monde passait de godaime au couloirs. Quand soudain ils virent Naruto rentrer à nouveau, plein de poussière et avec une bosse sur le crâne. Il partit s'assoir à coté de Nami. Déjà ils été remarqué comme famille. Tsunade regarda les hommes au sol avec du sang qui leur sortait du nez et les réveilla doucement en...criant dessus. Ils se relevèrent tous d'un coups sortant un kunai avant de voir les mère et Tsunade les regardait comme de pauvres pervers débile. Ils se s'assirent donc de nouveau et honteux. La classe été composé de 30 élèves et chacun se présenta. Ainsi l'enfant de Ino s'appelé Fujiko Akimichi. Ainsi Ino et Chôji avait eu une fille ensemble et c'était marié...pourtant il ne l'avait pas remarqué lors de la fête...il devait être trop occupé à faire des conneries pour ça. Tous les gamin avez déclaré que Naruto était marrant, mais qu'il le voulait pas pour sensei sinon il apprendrai rien. Naruto était en pleure derrière et broyé du noir. Quand le tour de Nami vint de se présenter tout elle se leva.

Nami avec un sourire made in Naruto au visage -Nami Uzumaki. Je veut devenir ninja pour faire comme Obaba et mon père qui sont tous les deux très fort. Mon papa peut créez 2000 clone et Obaba peut soignez les gens que papa envoie à l'hôpital. Naruto regardé par la fenêtre des fois que les regards qui se tournait vers lui aille ailleurs. Mon papa à voyager dans de nombreux pays rien que pour s'entrainer et à même une épée très longue et orange qui sort de son ventre. En plus...

Naruto mit une main devant la bouche de sa fille -Nami, s'il te plait, je t'ai déjà dit qu'un ninja ne dévoile pas ces technique au autre.

Nami -Ah! Oups... Désolée papa... donc mon papa il est très fort et c'est un pervers.

Naruto se fracasse le front sur le bureau en tombant tandis que tout le monde éclaté de rire -Nami, qui ta dit que papa était un pervers?

Elle pointe du doigts Sasuke qui attendait devant la porte et en voyant la scène il déglutit -Euh...je crois que je passe au mauvais moment je vais...

Naruto un grands sourire au visage -Mais non reste...viens t'assoir avec nous S.a.s.u.k.e no b.a.k.a!

Sasuke s'inclina devant Tsunade et partit s'assoir à coté de Naruto. Iruka reprit son discours les présentations étant fini. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il allé faire pendant ces prochaines années dans l'académie. Les plus proche de Naruto et Sasuke se retourner entendant comme un bruit derrière eux. Ils virent les deux ninja derrière eux entrain de se frappez sans bougez d'un millimètres sur leur chaise. Soudain se fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner et il sautèrent tous les deux de leur banc.

Naruto sortant un kunai - Cette fois je vais te faire la peau Uchiwa de les deux!! C'est la pause déjeuner, on à 2h pour savoir qui est le meilleur, mais 5 minute suffiront!!

Sasuke ripostant avec le **-Sharingan-** de ses yeux activé -Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi faiblard? Le cancre qui veut se faire passé pour un vrai ninja!! On est pas de la même classe moi je suis junnin alors que toi tu n'est que genin ah ah!!

Les parents et les enfants regardé ces deux ninja sortirent avec des yeux comme des billes. Iruka annonça alors que comme l'avait si bien dit les deux imbéciles qui venait de sortir, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et que la cantine leurs fournissez les panier de pique-nique. Tout les enfants coururent pour voir les deux ninja se battre dehors tandis que les parents se dirigeait vers la cantine pour prendre un panier de pique-nique. Quand les enfants arrivèrent il pouvait voir une centaine de Naruto armait d'un sabre orange avec neuf queue et d'un Sasuke avec un sabre éléctrifié. Grace à ces yeux Sasuke élimina vite les clones de Naruto.

Petit taciturne -Peuh! Ton père il est nul!

Naruto soupira. Les clones était inutile avec Sasuke alors autant devenir sérieux. Naruto enleva ces poids d'entrainement et les laissa tomber au sol dans un grands bruit. Puis fonça à toute vitesse sur Sasuke qui évita de justesse le coup de sabre qui perça son kimono (_Sakura va me tuer..._) Sasuke effectua plusieurs signe et fini sur le tigre lançant **-Katon "La boule de feu suprême"-** . Naruto composa rapidement des signes et lança **-Ninpo "Invocation: Bouclier Kyubi"-** La lame du sabre se fondit dans la gaine avec les queue, puis ces dernières ressortirent par devant avec un flux de chakra orange et continu passant entre elle. Il s'agenouilla et se mit face à la boule de feu de 5m lui fonçant dessus. Elle heurta de plein fouet le bouclier provoquant une explosion. Les élèves était ébahi devant un telle spectacle. Soudain à travers la fumé on pouvait voir un lumière rouge en forme de sphère. Naruto était entrain de faire son **-Odama Rasengan-** et avec un clone foncèrent sur Sasuke bouclier dressait devant eux. Sasuke rangea rapidement son sabre en retombant au sol après avoir fait un salto arrière et composa rapidement les signe du **-Chidori-** et l'activa en atterrissant. Un bruit fou se dégagea de la main de Sasuke ou un chakra concentré se trouvait. Ils se foncèrent dessus et les Naruto gardèrent leur bouclier devant eux. Quand Sasuke les toucha il disparurent dans un nuage de fumé, et Naruto sortit de la terre sous les pied de son adversaire. Il lui mit en énorme coup de poing le faisant décollé et l'enchaina ensuite avec **-Uzumaki Naruto Rendan-** qui laissa Sasuke au sol. Se relevant avec un sourire au bord des lèvres, il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et fonça de nouveau sur Naruto, sabre en main. Se dernier recomposa les signes et fit **-Nindo "Invocation: Sabre Kyubi"-** pour que son sabre revienne à sa forme première et imita son adversaire. En arrivant l'un sur l'autre, ils esquivèrent le premiers coup de l'autre avant que Naruto n'enchaine un combo de deux coup de sabre horizontale bref, suivi d'un coup circulaire à l'horizontale qui furent paré par Sasuke. Se dernier recula en laissant le sabre de son adversaire continué sa route, se qui déstabilisa le blond. Il enchaina avec un coup horizontale visant le nuque de se dernier qui tourna sur lui même et avec sa main adhéra au sabre pour le détourner, qu'il aille se planter dans le sol. Il se regardèrent avec un sourire et soudain volèrent pour s'écraser contre la bâtiment. La ou il se trouvait il y à encore une seconde se trouvait maintenant une jeune femme au ventre arrondit par les mois et aux yeux d'émeraude. Une chevelure rose et des gants noir au mains.

Sakura toisant du regard les deux rival -Vous avez pas bientôt fini de faire les beau devant les enfants? C'est se demandait qui est le plus agé ici, eux ou vous? Raaaaaah!! Vous m'énerver, maintenant tous les deux, à la cantine, sans un mot et allé mangé!! Les deux ninja se relevèrent avec une énormes bosse sur le crâne et se mirent à marcher vers la cantine en silence, à part les enfant qui riait. Et plus vite que ça, vous courriez bien y à 5 minute non? Alors allez et Sasuke ici!!

Sasuke fait demi-tour et partit vite se mettre devant la jeune femme -Oui ma chérie?

Sakura le regardant dans les yeux -Tu compte me laisser marcher jusqu'à la cantine? Avec ton enfant dans le ventre?

Sasuke la soulevant et la prenant dans ces bras -Non bien sur Hime-sama...tu à grossi dit...

BAM une claque qui à failli lui dévissait la tête, une. Tout se qui est en rapport avec le poids ou le tour de ventre est à bannir du langage devant un femme enceinte. Il l'emmena donc, avec des excuse tout du long, à la cantine ou ils prirent les deux panier. Bizarrement dans ceux qu'on leur avait donné il y avait des ramen. Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent Naruto qui fit l'innocent.

Naruto avec un grands sourire en s'installant sous un arbre -Super des ramen, on est chanceux!! NAMI RAMEN VIENS VITE MANGER!!

Nami arriva en quatrième vitesse et s'installa à coté de son père. Sasuke s'assit en tailleur et Sakura s'assit sur ces jambes. Ils mangèrent calmement à part le rival de Naruto qui laissez sa femme mangé ça part. Il avait mangé en mission. Quand la cloche sonna l'après midi, Ino et Fujiko était venu parler avec eux. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe ou Iruka présenta les différentes matières qu'ils étudiraient ici. Naruto dormait, et Sasuke avait un visage impassible. Sakura était collé à ce dernier, murmurant à son oreille. Nami elle prenez des notes. Un essuie craie vola et Naruto l'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne sa tête, en la relevant pour savoir d'où venez cette attaque et vit une chaise arriver au niveau de son visage. Il se baissa la laissant s'encastrait dans le mur.

Tsunade -Alors réveillé? Vous voyez les enfants, ne faite pas comme lui, si vous dormez pendant les cours, vous serez puni et vous ne passerez pas genin.

Naruto baillant bruyamment faisant apparaitre une veine sur la tempe de Tsunade et rire les reste des personne présente -Hein? Pourtant, Chôji, moi, Kiba et Shikamaru on est passait en faisant ça...ok Shikamaru c'est un cas à part, mais Kiba et Chôji eux on fait comme moi. Alors dormir un peu pendant les cours ne vous fera pas de mal ah ah...

PAM Sakura venait de frapper Naruto -Arrête de faire l'intéressant et taie toi!

Ils conclure la journée par un discours de l'Hokage. Quand ils eurent fini, Iruka passa parmis les parents avant de finir par Naruto et Nami. Il leurs sourit en disant.

Iruka souriant -J'attend beaucoup de toi Nami, mais ne devient pas trop comme ton père. Il était bonne élève, enfin disons qu'il faisait des efforts réguliés. Mais niveaux comportement il n'était pas vraiment un model. En tous cas j'espers que tu te plaira à l'académie avec tes camarades, quand à toi Naruto...je ne ferai aucun commentaire, j'espers que tu sera plus sérieux demain pour ton examen. Allé je vous libère, à demain Nami-chan.

Ils partirent tous, en évitant la Tsunade en larmes de voir sa petite fille entrer dans son académie. Nami et Naruto rentrèrent jusqu'à la demeure Hyûga ou les problèmes attendait notre blond de pied ferme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Kishimoto.**

Alors pas de réponse individuel pour se chapitre gomen T.T Je voulait simplement m'excusez que se chapitre soit si court, mais voulant faire un chapitre entiers dédier à l'examen, je coupe court en restant sur la dispute de famille. Le chapitre de l'examen ne sera peut-être pas poster avant dimanche faute de manque de temps T.T encore une fois gomen en espérant que se chapitre vous plaise.

**-Technique/Jutsu-**

(_Pensé_)

Action pendant dialogue.

**Papa?**

Naruto et Nami rentrèrent à la demeure des Hyûga. Ils parlèrent tranquillement de la semaine de la fillette. Quand il ouvrit la porte du domaine il tomba face à Hiashi.

Naruto -...

Hiashi -...

Naruto voyant Hiashi ouvrir la bouche ferma la porte au nez de celui ci et fit demi-tour -Nous nous sommes trompé Nami, il n'y que des gargouilles ici!

Hiashi ouvrant la porte -Naruto Uzumaki!! Compter vous fuir comme le démon que vous êtes?

Naruto se stoppa et se retourna avec un air lasse -Non, car je ne suis pas un démon, donc je vais fuir comme un homme ah ah.

Il sauta avec Nami dans les bras et fut attrapé par me col -Pas si vite! Vous mettez ma fille enceinte et vous croyez partir comme si de rien n'était? Vous avez peut-être fait ça une fois avec le mère de cette gamine, mais...

Naruto lançant un regard dur à Hiashi et le coupant -Je ne vous permez pas d'insinuer quoi que ce soit sur sur ma relation avec Shion. Vous ne savez rien alors ne vous permettez pas de me juger, où la prochaine fois e m'arrange pour que se soit vos dernière paroles!

Hiashi toisa Naruto d'un regard méprisant, mais n'en rajouta pas plus -Toujours est il, venez dans mon bureau nous avons à parler!

Naruto -D'accord je vais venir dans votre bureau, mais je vais coucher ma fille avant! Vous êtes peut-être un père sans cœur, mais je ne compte pas élever mes enfants comme vous, kuso jiji!!

Ils se quittèrent les yeux lançant des éclair et Naruto arriva dans sa chambre. Il déposa Nami qu'il avait toujours dans les bras au sol et lui fit une bise après l'avoir mise en pyjama et coucher. Puis il partit pour le bureau du chef de clan ou se trouver Hiashi, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hinata et Hanabi. le chef de clan et la femme se trouvait derrière un bureau et les deux sœur de l'autre coté. Un coussin était entre les deux sœur et Naruto s'assis comme d'habitude. Hinata avait évitez son regards et la sœur elle par contre si elle pouvait le tuez du regards se serait déjà fait.

Hiashi prenant la parole -Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est la, nous allons pouvoir commencer! Avant tout laisse moi te présenter ma femme, Hyûga Hitoko. Après je crois que tu connait ma seconde fille, étant donné que c'est ta coéquipière depuis une semaine maintenant et que vu ce que j'en ai entendu tu t'aies bien amuser!

Naruto soupirant -Oui je doit avouez que je me suis bien amusez là-bas, ça aura au moins appris à votre fille ce que c'est qu'être humain et démuni devant les autres. Après le reste de ce qui c'était passé ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Konohamaru est quelqu'un de bien.

Hiashi leva un sourcil -Ma fille n'a pas besoin de connaitre le sentiment des faibles, elle sera une kunoichi de première ordre!

Naruto vit l'air lasse de la Hitoko et dit à Hiashi -A ce que je voit tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur votre manière de pensé, en plus pour être "ninja" de première ordre il faut savoir anticiper les actions de l'ennemi. Savoir agir de la meilleur manière qu'il soit, en faisant en sorte que le village n'ai pas à subir de représailles. Votre fille ne sait pas agir comme ça. Et pourquoi? Car elle ne connait que la théorie et ne sait pas se mettre dans la peau des plus faible, des persécuté, des pauvres. Tiens posons la question au personne ici. Que pensé vous des ninja de se village?

Hanabi répondant -Ce sont des vermines, des déchets et des criminels. Nous devrions même rasé se village!

Hiahsi approuvant avec un sourire sa fille, tandis que Hinata dit -Se sont des criminels, qui cause des soucis au gens.

Hitoko après que tout le monde se soit prononcer -Se sont des humains commettant des crimes, souillant des jeunes femmes et agressant des gens sans raison.

Naruto soupira -Les Hyûga on décidément une manière de pensé vraiment petite. Hiashi allait riposter, mais Naruto le stoppa d'un geste de main et Hinata baissa la tête. Hitoko avait haussé un sourcil et Hanabi regardait Naruto comme si celui si venait de la frappez. Je n'ai pas fini le vieux con, alors tu la ferme et tu t'assoie. Sur ces mot tout le monde fut surpris et Hiashi reçu un coups au niveau des genoux et fut entourer par deux clones. Bon maintenant laissait moi vous apprendre une chose. Vous jugez ces personnes, d'accord. Vous les prenez de haut, ok. Mais est vous mieux? Non, vous aussi vous tuez des personnes, vous aussi avait du sang sur les mains.

Hinata disant soudainement -Mais nous le faisons pour le village Naruto-kun, tu devrais le savoir aussi bien que nous.!

Visiblement Naruto avait heurté Hinata dans ça sensibilité -Hinata, t'est tu déjà dit que les personne en face font eux aussi se qu'il font pour leur village, amis, famille?

Hanabi ripostant -Tu va me faire croire que les hommes qui nous on attaquer cette semaine faisait ça pour leur village? Que nous n'aurions pas du les tuer? Que j'aurez du me laissé violé? Si nous ne les avions pas tué, se serait eux, qui nous auré tué, nous n'avions pas le choix c'était une question de survie! Ce village est pourrie, ils ne mérite que d'être exter...

PAF Naruto venez de giflait l'adolescente sous le regard surpris de l'assemblé. Quand elle se tourna pour parler elle croisa un regard dur, froid et qui l'assassinerai sans même une hésitation ou un remord. En plus elle sentait une puissance écrasante venir de cette homme qu'elle considéré comme un raté. Ces yeux était entièrement bleu, sans un once de blanc et une fente coupait cette immensité bleu. On auré dit un démon.

Naruto continuant dans un silence plein de crainte maintenant -Je voix que tout le monde m'écoutera à présent. Alors continuons, comme ça il ne mérite pas de vivre? Si vous les avez tuez, c'était pour survivre? Mais eux aussi tue pour survivre. La nourriture est rare la-bas, tu la surement remarqué. L'eau l'est encore plus. C'est simplement la loi du plus fort qui règne la-bas. Tu n'a pas rencontrer l'Onikage je suppose? C'est le Kage de ce village. C'est une femme doué dans le ninjutsu et le genjutsu. Elle est née et à grandit dans se village. Elle c'est fait violé la première fois à l'âge de 5 ans, par 10 personnes. Et elle à du survivre à tous ça seul. Subir des humiliation, se faire souillé, être trainée dans la boue continuellement. Quand elle est devenue l'Onikage, elle à tenté de changé les choses, mais du se rendre compte d'une chose. Elle ne pourrai rien changé, les vivre était trop rare, et ils était déjà trop nombreux. Ils ne peuvent faire appel au village de l'extérieur. Ils volent autant qu'il peuvent dans les alentours, elle protège autant de femme qu'elle ne le peut tout en continuant de devoir affronter ceux qui veulent prendre son titre. Toute les personnes de se village on perdu une part d'eux même. Je crois que j'aurez du retenir Konohamaru plus longtemps pour que tu te fasse réellement violé. Peut-être qu'a ce moment tu aurez plus de plomb dans la cervelle!

Tous ouvrir des yeux comme des billes devant les paroles du jeune homme, si c'était encore lui, car vu ces yeux et ces paroles on se demandait si se n'était pas le démon renard qui parlait.

Hinata demandant d'une voie tremblante -Naruto...Naruto-kun...tu ne pense pas...ce que tu...dit hein?

Naruto répondant sans la regarder -Si je le pense. Si elle avait été violé elle auré compris ce que cela voulez dire, perdre une part de soi-même. Vous dite que ce village est pourrie? Alors pour moi c'est le monde qui est pourrie. Konoha accomplie autant de meurtre pour d'autre personne aussi, Suna pareille, sans parler de la discrimination envers les "réceptacles". On ne file un démon dans le ventre alors qu'on à rien demandé, tout le monde vous repousse et vous lance des regard froid et plein de haine, mais nous on à rien fait et on ignore longtemps pourquoi. Après on devient comme Gaara, haie tout et tout le monde. Si Gaara ne m'avait pas rencontrer, il serait toujours pareil et auré fini par attaquer son propre village. Moi même j'ai failli devenir comme ça. Si Iruka-sensei ne m'avait pas accepter, je serait avec l'Akatsuki aujourd'hui. En plus en y regardant de plus près, se village ressemble fortement à ce clan.

Hiashi prenant la parole mal grès les clones -QUOI?? COMMENT OSE TU COMPARER NOTRE CLAN A CE VILLAGE DE SAUVAGE QUI...

Naruto coupant -Qui vive pour la force en éliminant les plus faible? Qu'avait vous fait avec Hinata? Et avec la bunke? Peut-être que vous est toujours gentil et souriant avec eux? La bunke son traité comme des esclaves et on leur appose même un sceau sur le front pour mieux le contrôler. Votre fille se fait battre parce qu'elle est désigné comme trop faible, et même son père ne fait rien pour elle. Vous éduquer votre plus jeune fille pour en faire un ninja parfait, et vous ne pensez jamais au sentiment d'autrui. Tiens jouons à un jeu. Demain, je vais briser le sceau de toute la bunke et je me demande comment ils vont réagir une fois libre.

Hiashi et sa femme écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi -Quoi? Êtes vous fou? Si vous faite cela nous...

Naruto un sourire mauvais au visage -Vous? Vous subiriez seulement les conséquences de vos actes. Savez vous ce qu'il feront? Il éliminerons toute la Soke sans remord. Enfin il épargnerons surement Hinata à coup sur. Neji peut paraitre calme et froid comme ça, mais en lui sommeil toujours la rage de la mort de son père. Il ne tiens plus Hinata pour responsable, mais vous haie d'une haine féroce. Vous et la majorité de la soke qui les maltraitée. Vous trouvez que le village de Jigoku no kuni est horrible? Mais pour la bunke, vous aussi vous êtes horrible, autant que ce village. Vous allez appelé l'Hokage au secours? Je laisserai sortir Kyubi à 10km du village. Tout le monde sera mobilisé et vous ne recevrez plus d'aide!

Tout le monde fixait maintenant Naruto avec peur -Vous...vous ne feriez pas ça? Pensé aux...

Naruto faisant taire Hitoko d'un regard -Oui j'y pense. Je pense à tous ceux que vous torturez alors que se sont votre propre famille. Selon l'endroit d'où l'on se trouve on voit les choses différemment. Toujours est il que si vous m'avez demandé de venir ici, c'est pour me demander quelque chose de précis, alors dite le moi qu'on en finisse. Parlez avec des monstre ne m'amuse pas!

Ils furent tous choqué par les propos de Naruto et Hinata le reconnaissait pas. Lui qui était toujours souriant et bienveillant, lançait des menace de massacre. Elle fixait ce dernier avec des yeux plein de question. Que c'était il passait pendant ces 7 années pour qu'il change comme ça? Hanabi elle était dans ces pensés, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il disait. Elle demanderait à Konohamaru pendant l'examen. Hiashi et sa femme prenant la menace très au sérieux dire.

Hiashi -Nous souhaitons que vous preniez vos responsabilité vis à vis de ma fille Hinata.

Naruto -Bien sur que je vais les prendre, je ne compte pas la laissait!

Hitoko -Bien dans se cas nous vous ferons parvenir la facture pour l'avortement et...

Elle se tut devant le regard du blond qui venait de se poser sur elle, tandis qu'Hinata surprise avait plaqué ces mains devant sa bouche -Hinata tu été au courant?

Hinata regardant ces parents -Non...je...je ne...mon père m'avait...m'avait demandé de venir ici...qu'il falait règler...règler les choses...avec toi...mais...mais...mais je ne pensé pas qu'il parlait de ça...

Naruto fixant les deux parents -Avez vous demandez se qu'en pensé votre fille avant de prendre une décision?

Hiashi riant mal grès les clones et le visage effrayant du blond -Comme si les parents avez besoin de l'accord de ces enfants pour faire quelque chose!!

Naruto sourit et se leva en prenant Hinata la main d'Hinata -Bien dans ce cas nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Hinata viens avez moi, et les "parents" si on peut encore vous nommez comme ça, je vous laisse ici. Hanabi toi tu nous suis, si tu continue de rester avec eux, tu ne deviendra ni une bonne kunoichi, ni une bonne épouse, ni même une bonne être humain!

Hanabi hésita, mais fini par suivre Naruto. Vu la réaction de ces parents, il était claire que Naruto était plus fort qu'eux ou même du clan Hyûga, qu'elle aurait plus à apprendre auprès de lui pour devenir assez forte pour faire honneur à son nom, qu'avec ces parents. Ils entendirent le cri de rage de Hiashi et Naruto sourit en retrouvant son apparence normal. Il ne dégageait plus cette puissance écrasante, ni cette aura froide, mais avait un sourire au visage. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de ce derniers il les fit entrer en silence voyant Nami dormir à point fermer. Il installa un futon au sol assez grand pour deux personnes.

Naruto chuchotant -Vous dormirez ici, moi je vais rester devant la porte. Et pas de mais, je le sens gros comme le nez au milieux de la figure que vos parents vont tentez quelque chose. Alors dormez bien, Hanabi pour être en forme demain pour l'examen, Hinata car tu doit te reposer, et pensé au petit être qui grandit en toi.

Sans leur laissez le temps de répondre il sortit et s'assit contre la porte pour monter la garde tout la nuit. La nuit fut longue, très longue pour Naruto. Il du assomer bien tout les anciens des Hyûga, et quelque jeune loyal jusqu'au bout à Hiashi. Il était tous de la soke. Quand le jour se pointa Naruto regarda au loin, une groupe de ninja passait de toit en toit, visiblement l'examen allait être mouvementé cette année. Il se demanda qui avait put prévenir tout le monde, mais la réponse se fit d'elle même. Ero-sennin avait disparu depuis leur rentrer à Konoha et 1 semaine pour lui et son réseaux d'informateur c'était largement suffisant. Il sourit en pensant qu'il allait bien s'amusait après l'examen. Il se leva prêt à affronter l'examen mal grès cette nuit mouvementé et sans sommeil.


End file.
